That, She Wasn't Expecting
by janoskianlover109
Summary: Hermione finds out she's adopted. She meets her new family. It's the Zabinis, that, she wasn't expecting. Hermione meets new people and ones she already knew. Will they change her opinion of them, or will everything stay as it was? A story of a reunited family, of sibling love and of when hate turns to love. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. In this story there will be swearing, so I will rate it M just in case. Harry, Ron and Ginny will not be bathed in the best light in this story, so if you don't like that leave. Also, some characters may appear to be slightly (okay, more than slightly) OOC, but the way I see it is that this is just a view point you haven't seen them from before.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I would not be stuck in secondary school, instead I would be on a tropical island getting a back massage from a gorgeous fellow named Julio or Javier, or something equally sexy sounding like that… maybe a Carlos…or maybe… No! I need to stop; I'm going into dream world. Let's just say it all belongs to the amazing woman the world knows as J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1

Hermione wasn't sure what to think, she didn't know why her parents hadn't spoken to her since she came down for breakfast an hour ago, they just kept staring at her strangely. As she sat down on the sofa with a good book, she thought about the events of the past while.

The war had been won a month and a half ago; there had been a lot of deaths and injuries. The deaths of Lupin, Tonks and Fred had probably been the hardest. George hadn't been the same since; Fred wouldn't have wanted him to be so sad. Hermione was ecstatic when he had announced that he and Angelina were going to be married, as it had almost been like he had retrieved a bit of the happiness he used to have when Fred was alive.

Harry and Ginny were doing great and so were Ron and Lavender. Hermione was the only one without anybody, even Neville and Luna had become a couple. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and she would be attending her seventh year there in September, with Harry and Ron.

As she thought over what it would be like, going back to the place where so many had lost their lives, her mother called her into the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, come in here please".

"Yeah mum, what's up?" Hermione replied, making her way into the kitchen. She was glad that someone had finally spoken to her.

"Well dear, an owl came with a letter this morning and..." her mother began, but hesitated "in the letter...i-it s-said" Lucy Granger broke down in tears and her husband continued for her.

"The letter said that your parents wanted to meet you, now that the war was over" at Hermione's look of confusion he elaborated "your real parents love, we adopted you when you were born". Michael Granger hugged his wife to him and waited for his baby girl's response. Hermione was in shock, when she regained her senses she came to a conclusion.

"So, I'm adopted...and because they knew about the war I'm guessing at least one of my parents has magic" Hermione said, accurately guessing.

"Yes dear, we're not sure but we think both of your parents have magic" Michael replied.

"Hermione, we're so sorry for keeping this from you, p-please d-don't be angry. We truly m-meant to t-tell you but we n-never got the chance" her mother stammered.

"I'm not angry, slightly confused about why they want to meet me now, and why they gave me up but mostly curious about who my real family is" Hermione said.

"Well honey, they are requesting to meet you today, do you think you would be up for it?" her adoptive father asked. Hermione knew it was bad but she was already thinking of them as her adoptive parents. She loved her parents, she really did, but there was always something that made her feel a little bit different, a little bit unaccepted.

"Yes, I think I'm ready. Would you mind owling them and telling them to come around at two o'clock. I'll be ready by then" Hermione replied.

She got up and walked away. She needed to do some thinking. If her father was right in his thoughts, and both her parents were wizards, would that make her a pure-blood? Or maybe, she would just be a half-blood like Harry. Hermione had never really cared about blood status before, but it felt weird knowing that all the times Malfoy had taunted her and called her Mudblood, made her feel like shit and as if she didn't matter, he could've been wrong. It might've been a completely inaccurate reason to bully her.

Oh Merlin, she suddenly thought, what if I'm a Malfoy or some other snooty pureblood family, who think they're better than everyone else, simply because they have been fucking their cousins for a couple hundred years. Hermione looked at her watch, seeing it was already eleven, she decided to get showered and dressed and then get a couple hours of reading in before she had to meet her family.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she washed her body and hair, she wondered if she would have siblings or if she might look different. She was hit by the realisation that she could've had a glamour put on her when she was adopted. She could look completely different; she might even have manageable hair instead of her frizzy, lion's mane.

Hermione finished up in the shower and went into her bedroom. It wasn't tiny, but it was small and her ever increasing collection of books didn't help the size. She pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a tank top as it was exceedingly hot this summer. She matched her outfit with a pair of gladiator sandals that she had fallen in love with as soon as she had seen them in the shop. Hermione shoved her wand into the waistband of the back of her shorts, exactly where Harry kept his, as she had learned earlier that year that it was an extremely handy place to keep it when you could have to fight at a moment's notice.

She finished off the look by tying her hair up into a messy bun, which managed to look elegant yet casual and actually made her bird's nest, that most people called hair, look acceptable. Hermione checked the time and saw that it was already one o'clock. It had never taken her that long to get dressed before, she must've gotten lost in her thoughts in the shower.

Hermione ran down the stairs and grabbed her book up from where she had left it earlier. One of the many reasons she loved books was that they never changed, even though her life had just been turned upside down an hour and a half ago, the words in this book didn't change, they were her constant. It sounds sad but Hermione didn't know what she would do without books, she didn't have anybody in her life that she could depend on like that. Sure, Harry and Ron were great, but sometimes Hermione felt that they only used her for help with homework, a lot of the time Hermione doubted if they were even listening to her. Her parents were good as well, but they just didn't understand the majority of the time. How was she meant to explain that she got nightmares every night from things they couldn't even imagine, things she didn't want them to know about? She had not told them about being tortured in Malfoy Manor, about battling people who had murdered hundreds of people, men, women and children and she especially could not tell her parents about how she had killed, how she had murdered. She knew they were a bad person, no that's an understatement, she knew they were monsters, but she still remembered the face of every single person she had killed. That was a lot of faces.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when her father called her. "Hermione, they will be here in five minutes".

"OK Dad, thanks" Hermione had no idea how fifty five minutes had passed but they had. She really had to stop herself from getting lost in her own little world.

Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed a zip-up hoodie; she didn't want them to see the word on her arm. She didn't want them to know of the agony she had gone through when Bellatrix Lestrange had engraved the word "MUDBLOOD" into her forearm.

She walked back down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step as her nerves started to take over. Then she heard voices. Hermione walked into the living room and saw her adoptive parents and another couple. The woman was strikingly beautiful with ink black hair and cerulean eyes and the man was tall with a handsome face, if a little worn, from what Hermione presumed must have been stress. The man was very tan and looked Italian. He had salt and pepper hair, that was still mostly black and deep, brown eyes.

The couple turned to her and smiled. It was the woman who spoke first "Oh Maya, my baby" she ran over and engulfed Hermione in a hug "I can't believe it's really you".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Hermione said as she awkwardly hugged the woman back.

"Oh my, I feel so rude, you don't even know who we are" the woman began, with an embarrassed flush on her face that, in Hermione's opinion, only made her even more beautiful. Hermione doubted this could be her mother, she was so beautiful, and Hermione felt that she could never be that good looking. "My dear Maya, I am Maria Zabini and this is my husband Celso Zabini".

Hermione's jaw dropped, that she had not been expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, I'm trying to update this chapter quickly because I'm back to school tomorrow. Gotta love a bank holiday weekend. Anyway I really wanted to thank ****AliceSherlockHolmes**** and ****Wallart plus Flinx equals war**** for reviewing my story. I've got two reviews so far **** it's great. I'm hoping we can maybe get it to five by the end of this chapter…pretty pretty please? OK not pretty enough…ummmm…pretty please with Draco Malfoy on top? That should do it, who can resist him? Thanks for continuing to read my story.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I obviously own Harry Potter. That is why I'm living in a housing estate and listening to my dad mow the lawn with what is probably the most obnoxiously loud machine that has ever been created. Yes, I own Harry Potter…sounds legit. (J.K. owns everything; I just play with her characters)**

Chapter 2

"Wait a minute; you're saying that the Zabinis are my family. So, I'm a Zabini?" Hermione asked, she just couldn't get it through her head that her parents were rich purebloods. I mean, she was the Muggleborn Gryffindor Princess, not the Slytherin Queen, it just didn't add up.

"Yes dear, you are a Zabini, at the minute however, you do not look like one" Hermione's biological father said.

"So, I don't actually look like this, what is there a charm or glamour on me?" Hermione asked, hoping she wouldn't look like one of the other Slytherin girls. Oh God, imagine looking like Millicent Bullstrode, or worse Pug-Nose Parkinson. Ugh, she would never live it down.

"Darling, when you were born we placed a glamour on you so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not be able to identify you. Unfortunately the Zabini features are quite recognisable. We had hoped we would be able to meet you sooner, but we had to be sure that You-Know-Who was definitely gone" her real mother told her.

"Voldemort was the reason you had to give me up?" Hermione questioned not noticing when her biological parents flinched as she was used to it by now. Most people still flinched or gasped when she said his name. It used to be just Harry and Dumbledore who said it but now all Order members said Voldemort. Hermione remembered just how much trouble saying the name had gotten them into when they were hunting for horcruxes. The name was the reason she had the scar on her arm, but that wouldn't stop her from saying it. Nothing would stop her anymore, she had defeated the darkest wizard the world has seen for hundreds of years and she would not just follow orders anymore. Hermione was a new person.

"Yes Maya, the Dark Lord was the reason, but now he is gone and I hope that we can be a family again" Celso said. Hermione was extremely apprehensive, she didn't want to lose contact with her adoptive parents but she really wanted to get to know her real family. She might never have a chance to again.

"I would like to become a part of your family, but I'm still a Granger and I don't want to lose my family" Hermione said, deciding if her real parents didn't like this then she didn't want to be part of their family anyway. When she said this her adoptive mother burst into tears and both she and her adoptive father enveloped Hermione in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Maya, of course we don't want you to lose contact with your parents. They raised you, they were there for you when we could not be and for that we are forever grateful" Maria Zabini said with a warm smile on her face. Hermione didn't dwell on why she continuously called her Maya; instead she ran over and gave her a hug. Hermione was thankful to have parents who were not jealous or unkind but instead loving and sweet.

"Mione, we want you to get to know your real parents, you deserve it. We know you don't talk about it, but after all you've been through you really do deserve to live. Take this opportunity" Michael Granger said. He loved his daughter with all his heart and she would always be his little girl, but there was another man in this room who gave up the chance to have a little girl, just so she could have a normal, happy life. He thought Mr Zabini deserved to get to know Hermione no matter how late in her life.

"Oh Dad, thank you so much" Hermione said as she engulfed her father in a hug.

"Maya, we wanted to know if you might want to live with us for the summer, before you go back to Hogwarts. You are going back to Hogwarts, aren't you?" her real mother asked her.

"Of course I'm going back to Hogwarts, I have yet to find a library that is better stocked" Hermione joked. Her adoptive parents laughed, knowing how Hermione loved her books. Hermione's real parents just smiled. "Yes, I think I would like to live with you for the summer".

"Well, how about you floo over around four, that should give you enough time to say your goodbyes dear" Celso said with a smile on his face. Hermione noticed when he smiled; he had one dimple on his left cheek that just made him look even nicer.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you then" Hermione said and hugged her mother and father goodbye.

"Oh and Maya, pack all your clothes and don't worry about school supplies, we will get them when we are getting your brother's." Maria said, waving goodbye as she stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some green powder that Hermione had asked her parents to buy and shouted, clearly "Zabini Manor". Celso followed her and did the same.

Whoa, Hermione thought, a brother. Who in Hogwarts has the surname Zabini? I'm nearly sure it's someone in our year, I recognise the name. If he is pureblood, he is most likely in Slytherin, but not necessarily. As Hermione thought, she walked up the stairs and, using magic, packed all of her things into her trunks.

Then, it hit her. Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's best friends and most definitely Slytherin. He wasn't one of Malfoy's friends in the way that Crabbe and Goyle (or as Hermione liked to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2) were, no Blaise was an actual friend. That much was obvious to anyone even a complete outsider, like Hermione. It seemed as though all Malfoy did with Thing 1 and Thing 2 was bark orders but with Blaise it was like he valued his opinion, almost as if they were like Harry and Ron. Hermione was simply guessing as she had never seen how they acted behind closed doors, but if she thought about in every class she had with them, Malfoy and Blaise always sat beside each other and Crabbe and Goyle either to the side, in front or behind them.

When she finished packing she walked back down the stairs to where her parents were waiting. She looked at the clock sitting on top of the mantle, it showed half past three. Hermione had half an hour to say goodbye before she had to leave. "Mum, Dad, are you sure you're okay with me leaving?" she asked. Her parents looked at her, she had a hopeful look on her face and her parents knew they couldn't deny her.

"Of course we're okay with it honey, it's where you belong and we only want you to be happy" Michael said.

"But will you two be happy? I don't want to leave if you're going to be miserable" Hermione told them truthfully. Her parents looked at her and smiled. She had grown up so much over the past year.

"Of course we will be OK. Darling, you're gone for most of the year anyway. As long as you owl us to let us know you're doing fine we'll be fine" her mother said.

Hermione hugged both of her parents and checked the time again. It was already ten to four. How had the time passed so quickly? "It's nearly time for me to leave, I'll miss you both so much" Hermione said giving them both another quick hug.

"If you're not happy at any time, feel free to come back for as long as you want. You will always have a place here. Try to give them a chance though, their life is probably very different than ours, but it is their life. They don't know any different so try to understand them" her adoptive father told her. Hermione had always thought her father was the smartest man in the world. He always knew exactly what to say. She doubted he knew just how accurate he was at the minute, Hermione would try to accept them and maybe even grow to understand why they thought the way they did. Maybe they were only like that in public, but she highly doubted that. Oh well, she would have to wait and see.

Hermione realised that she had gotten lost in her thoughts again; if she didn't leave soon she would be late. She walked into the fireplace. They had had to get it expanded because nobody could stand up in it before. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and, speaking very clearly, said "Zabini Manor". Hermione was always careful about saying the place name clearly after what happened to Harry, she did not want to end up in Knockturn Alley.

She felt the familiar tug on her naval and suddenly she wasn't in her home anymore. When she opened her eyes she was in a massive living room, or at least what she thought was the living room. It had leather couches that looked so comfy and inviting, a coffee table and to her enormous surprise a muggle television. It was not like the television she had at home though; this one had to be around 60". It was huge.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and then realised she wasn't alone. There were four other people in the room and unfortunately, she recognised every single one. Her mother and father of course, her brother Blaise and Draco Malfoy stood before her.

That, she wasn't expecting.

"Maya, you're here" her real mother said with a smile that went from ear to ear on her face.

"Yeah, I just got here" Hermione said, stating the obvious. She was never one who handled an awkward situation well.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Malfoy said in an incredulous voice and his trademark sneer on his face.

"Drake, I told you my sister was coming home. This is her, she just looks different, but I'm sure the glamour will be coming off soon" Blaise told him. He looked up and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back as Blaise had never been directly nasty to her before. Maybe he knew all along that they were brother and sister.

"Yes son, we should be able to take off her glamour this evening" Celso Zabini said.

"Wait what is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione asked. She knew Blaise and Malfoy were friends but she didn't know why he would be here for this.

"Oh Maya, do you know Draco? Of course you would, you are in the same year in school aren't you?" Maria asked. Hermione nodded, so she continued "well Draco is staying with us for the rest of the summer, actually he now lives with us all year round, since the war ended"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hermione said, as calmly as she could. She wanted to scream. She would be living with Draco Malfoy…living with Draco fucking Malfoy. Could this get any worse?

"Language dear! And no, I am not kidding you. His room is right down the hall from yours" her mother told her.

Merlin's balls! It had been a rhetorical question, not a fucking challenge!

**So that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. It was a rush job because of school tomorrow, but I tried to make it at least readable. Review please, really trying to make it to 5. Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I just updated about five hours ago but I really wanted to continue the story. I probably would've started a couple hours ago, but I went to the cinema with my dad, brother, granddad and two of my uncles to see Iron Man 3. It is hilarious! Brilliant movie, I suggest you go see it. I've been having this idea, I'll tell you about it at the bottom. Thanks for reading. I also want to thank everybody who followed me/ favourite the story and I want to thank ****dutch potterfan ****for her lovely review. You made me smile **** OK, I can hear you all telling me to shut up and get on with the story so I'll just do my disclaimer and then I'll get right on it.**

**Disclaimer: ****"Alright! Listen up boys. Draco, I want you shirtless and over there in that corner. Harry, you in your boxers beside him and Fred I bought this lovely stripper's pole for…wait one second someone's calling me…oh right…you're saying I can't do that with the boys. Only J.K. can… uh huh… ok I can only borrow them…so J.K. owns everything…right got it. Pack up the stripper's pole boys, we're going home". So do you understand? I own nothing, got it? **

**(A/N: that was a really long disclaimer, I just get really carried away sometimes ****)**

Chapter 3

Ugh…Hermione could kill Malfoy, with that smug look on his face. She really wanted to kill him, she had thought up about three hundred ways to kill him with just a paper clip. Blaise walked over to her and gave her a hug. He seemed okay so she hugged him back, she would have to live with him after all. A voice inside her head went "_Well, you'll be living with Draco as well, might as well get cosy with him too". _ Hermione squashed that little voice in her head almost immediately, repulsed by the idea. Since when had he become Draco in her thoughts? No he would always be Malfoy…or ferret.

"Welcome home Maya, we've missed you" Blaise said. He smiled at Hermione, they may have never really known each other but he always knew she was his baby sister. They were actually twins, but Blaise was a little bit older.

"It's nice to be here Blaise" Hermione replied smiling back up at him. Merlin, he was very tall. Maybe when the glamour was taken off she might grow a couple inches. Merlin, Godric and all the rest knew she needed to. She was only 5"4 which in Hermione's opinion was too short. **(A/N: that's my height and I feel like so tiny ****) **

"Okay bella; are you ready to get the glamour taken off of you?" Celso asked Hermione.

"Ummmm, yeah I think so…can I just clear a few things up first?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face that made her seem so innocent. Her father nodded indulgently, he had a feeling that there was nothing he could deny his little girl of. He had missed the first seventeen years and eleven months of her life, he was going to make up for that in any way he could.

"OK, so my first question is why did you have to give me up? I know it was because of Voldemort, but why?" Hermione asked deciding to get the hard question over with first.

"Well cara, we are one of the last remaining pureblood families. There are not many of us left and because of this these families have a lot of money" Hermione tried to hold back a snort and turned it into a cough. Her father continued "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found our money very attractive and naturally he tried to recruit us. We refused of course, as the Zabinis have always remained neutral. The Dark Lord did not like this, he threatened us and we had to give you up for your own safety" Celso finished. Hermione was still confused.

"But if you gave me up, then why not Blaise?" she asked, hoping the answer wasn't as trivial as so they would still have an heir to the Zabini fortune or something equally as vapid.

"Amore, it was simply because the Dark Lord knew that your mother was expecting a child, he expected there to be someone that would be our weakness. However, nobody expected there to be two children, not even us. It was a great surprise, but we obliviated the doctor's memory so he could only remember one child being born. Blaise came first, so you were the child he could not remember. If there was another option, we would have taken it, but we could not see any other way. This way you got to grow up normally in a safe environment" her father finished. At this Hermione did not try to hold back the snort. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing. Her parent's faces were full of confusion, but Blaise and Malfoy had an idea of what Hermione had been through.

"Ok that answers my first question. So Blaise and I are twins?" everyone nodded "how much older is he than me?" Hermione asked the room in general.

"Six minutes and twenty nine seconds" Blaise answered almost instantaneously.

"You're not keeping count or anything, right bro?" Hermione teased with a smirk on her face.

"Not at all baby sis" Blaise replied with a cheeky wink.

"OK, so that question is answered. Next, why do you all keep calling me Maya?" she asked her parents. Her mother smiled.

"Well bella, that is your given name. If you do not like it we can call you Hermione, if that is what you would prefer" Maria said with a meek smile on her face.

"No, I like it. I always thought that Hermione was too long, I like Maya and it almost sounds like a nickname for Hermione so nobody will get confused. Yes, I think I will keep the name" she said with a smile. **(A/N: Hermione will be referred to as Maya now, besides for a few bits of dialogue in the future. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing ****)**

"Perfect Maya, any other questions or would you like to see your true self now?" Celso asked, happy that his daughter was taking her new life so well.

"I think that's all of my questions. I would like to see what I was born to look like now" Maya told them with a warm smile on her face. On the inside she was a bundle of nerves, her head was full of thoughts that kept running together and nothing made sense. "_What if they don't like how I look? What if I get uglier? What if I get shorter? What if I'm hideous?"_

Maya was snapped out of her thoughts when a burst of light was shot out of Celso's wand, aimed directly at her. Her war instincts were screaming at her, telling her that a man she only met today was aiming a spell at her, but her logical side won the fight telling her this was her father and he was only removing the glamour he most likely put on her nearly eighteen years ago. Maya stayed stock still and the spell hit her. She was surrounded by a bright light for a few seconds and she felt tingly all over.

When the light faded the other four people in the room took in a collective gasp. Maya knew it; she must have gotten even more hideous. Maria suddenly launched herself onto Maya and engulfed her into a bear hug. "Oh my dear, my little girl, you are so beautiful. You are just like your brother" Maria said and kissed Maya on the forehead.

"Sister, come over here. There's a mirror, you can see what you were always meant to look like" Blaise said and waved her over to a full-body-length mirror in the corner of the room. Maya walked to him, afraid of what she would see. Her mother seemed to think she was beautiful, but her adoptive mother used to say she was beautiful all the time, even with her frizzy bird's nest and buck teeth.

She arrived at where Blaise was standing and looked in the mirror. Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. Maya was shocked. She was amazed, appalled, astonished and every other word you could think of. I suppose if you were to narrow it down you could say she was completely gobsmacked.

She now had waist length, wavy, ink-black hair that wasn't even a tiny bit frizzy. Her eyes matched Blaise's and her mother's, a beautiful cerulean blue. She had a heart shaped face, with perfectly pouty lips that weren't too big but not too small either, just the right size. Her nose was no longer slightly upturned; instead it was a cute, little, button nose that fit her face perfectly.

She must have been at least 5"7 now, she was still about six or seven inches shorter than Blaise or Malfoy but it was a big improvement. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, this fact was not helped by her shorts, which used to be quite modest and went down to nearly mid-thigh but were now tiny, little short-shorts. Maya had a small waist and her hips flared out just the right amount, so she wasn't a stick and she wasn't fat, she was curvy, which was all Maya ever wanted to be. When she was Hermione Granger she had no curves, she was just a straight line. Maya was also very tan now, like her father and Blaise. She was a perfect mix of her parents.

"You are beautiful cara" her father said, with a happy smile on his face. Maya smiled back at him. She had never felt comfortable in her old body, she had always put it down to normal, teenage girl insecurities, but now she knew. She was never meant to look like that, it wasn't really her and now she felt completely at home in her own body.

"He is right sister, you are gorgeous" Blaise whispered in her ear. Maya blushed; she turned around and hugged him. She had never felt as safe as she did now in her big brother's arms. Maya knew that she had really only just met him, but it was like she just knew that she could trust him with anything and he would always protect her. She had never had any siblings, but she always wished she did. Maya had always wanted to know what it felt like to have a bond like Fred and George had. She knew that it would take a long time for that to happen, but it was like there was already some special connection between the two.

Maya then noticed that Malfoy had not said anything since she had the glamour taken off of her. She turned to him and asked "So, what do you think?"

"Ummmm, you look…good. Definitely an improvement, Granger" he managed to say. Truthfully, he thought that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but he would never tell her that. No matter what, she was still Granger.

"It's Zabini now actually, Malfoy" Maya said with a smirk that could rival his own.

Draco laughed and said "OK, fine then. You look good Zabini". Maya laughed at Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin, I'm starving. When's dinner, Mum?" Blaise asked holding his stomach. Maya snorted, all boys were the same. Blaise was acting like Ron at the minute. She found it quite amusing.

"It should be only a little bit longer, caro. Poppy will call for us when it is" Maria told him with a smile on her face that showed that Blaise thinking about his stomach was a regular occurrence.

"Who's Poppy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Poppy is our Head House Elf. She is in charge of running the household" Maria informed her. Maya was shocked.

"You have house elves, as in plural. I can understand why you might need one but can you not do some of the work?" Maya asked incredulously. She knew all rich purebloods used them, but not to this extent.

"Well cara, I do some of the work as does Blaise and your father, but Blaise has school most of the year and both your father and I work so we do not have time to do everything" Maria explained to her.

"Wait, you work?" Maya asked "I thought all pureblood women were meant to be housewives".

Maria snorted, not in the least offended instead finding it rather comical. "No dear, women like Melissa Parkinson who have nothing but air in their heads are housewives. Women with brains and ambition work. I myself run the Department of Magical Transportation. It's rather interesting work. Perhaps I will tell you about it sometime" Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, I would love that. But do you not find it unfair, keeping house elves against their will?" Maya questioned her, wanting to know her family's opinion on the matter.

"Maya, has anybody ever explained to you how a house elf's mind works before?" her father asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Well no, but I think I have an idea" Maya told him, trying to defend herself.

"Oh cara, I don't think you do. The majority of house elves love their work and as long as their owners are nice to them and treat them well, they have great lives. Now of course you will always find exceptions. The rare house elf who wants to be free, but I can assure you that all the house elves in this house love their work, are treated well and frankly would be quite offended if you offered them freedom" Celso explained to her with a kind smile. Suddenly there was a loud pop and a house elf appeared.

"Masters Celso, Blaise and Draco and Mistresses Maria and Maya, dinner is ready. Oh, Mistress Maya, I is honoured to finally meet you, I is. I is Poppy and I is here to help. Alls you have to do is call my name and I is to be there for Mistress" a cute, little house elf said. Maya suddenly understood what her father had told her, Poppy loved her job and was truly honoured to meet her.

"I am honoured to meet you as well Poppy, I have been told that you are an excellent elf and I will certainly call on you if I ever need your help" Maya said kindly. Poppy blushed (if elves can even blush) when Maya complimented her. Poppy instantly took a liking to her young mistress and bowed. Poppy signalled for them to follow her to the dining room. Wow, Maya thought to herself, elves actually do love to work without pay or holidays. That, she wasn't expecting.

**Well that's chapter 3! Wow three chapters in 24 hours, I didn't expect to be able to start the story so easily. I really like the story so far and I would really appreciate if you could review. I've gotten 3 reviews so far and I'm hoping to get to 5 before the next chapter. I'm going to be mean and not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews **** I know there hasn't been a lot of Draco yet but there has been a lot of parents and they can't really talk in front of them. **

**Onto the idea I mentioned above. I want to start one-shots. I will do most Harry Potter ideas. So PM me your ideas or just leave them in the review section with your review of this story "wink wink" I want your ideas so all you need to leave me is for example "Harry and Ginny get into a big fight and make-up" and I will try and do a one-shot on it. I will also say "this one-shot is for …" so you get the idea. Yep, so give me your thoughts and ideas. I really value them. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so today was the first day back at school after the long weekend **** I got a lot of homework so I'm only starting to write now **** I want to thank ****5****th**** year Slytherin**** (my magical 5****th**** reviewer) and ****AliceSherlockHolmes**** for their amazing reviews **** This chapter is dedicated to ****Wallart plus Flinx equals war ****she has been amazing, reviewing every chapter and she even helped me with an idea **** Guess what? I'm getting an award in school for academics! Yay, I'm so happy. P.S. I'll try and start your one-shot soon AliceSherlockHolmes.**

**Disclaimer:**** Down in Fred and George's Secret Laboratory (you know it's somewhere)**

**Fred: So do you think we can do it?**

**George: I don't know Gred, we're good but…**

**Fred: we're not that good, I know.**

**George: Alright, let's add the final ingredient. A bucketful of hope.**

**F&G: 3, 2, 1…**

**BOOM!**

**Me: Hey boys, did it work?**

**Fred: No, sorry. It seems that it's impossible to make you the owner of the Harry Potter series.**

**Me: Crap, I guess I'll never be J.K. :'(**

Chapter 4

(After dinner)

"Draco, Blaise. Would you boys mind showing Maya to her room?" Maria asked.

"Of course we don't mind. Come on Maya" Blaise told his mother, wanting to talk to his sister alone anyway. Draco stayed silent, but followed Blaise and Maya anyway.

"So, Maya…what do you think of the house?" Blaise asked her, looking for a way to break the ice. As soon as they had left their parents the tension had grown so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Uhhh, yeah. The house is amazing; I can't wait to see everything in it. Why do you have a Muggle TV though?" Maya asked. As soon as she had flooed into the house, the TV had been on her mind. It just seemed so strange for a rich, pureblood family to have something so obviously Muggle.

"Well, it may be a Muggle TV, but the Ministry was able to hook it up so that we can watch Quidditch matches on it as well as muggle TV shows and movies. Not all purebloods hate Muggles and Muggleborns" Blaise explained. When he mentioned not hating muggles and Muggleborns, Draco flinched. It wasn't incredibly noticeable but Maya was amazingly perceptive and had learned to see things that no one else saw. She knew when someone was nervous and she knew that Draco didn't like this topic.

If someone was lying to her, she would know. Everybody had something that gave them away, whether it was flinching, a twitch of the nose, sweating, their heart race increasing, shuffling, biting their lip or even just scrunching up their face a little. For this reason, Maya asked Draco her next question.

"So Draco, do you not agree with Blaise? Do you still hate Muggles and Muggleborns?" Both the boys noticeably flinched at this question. Maya could see Blaise's shoulders were tensed and he kept his face set. Draco looked over to her and replied.

"I never hated them" he said, it was almost inaudible, so Maya had to ask him to repeat himself. His voice was strained as he said it again. "I never hated them". This time his voice was louder and Maya heard him clearly.

"Bullshit!" Maya said. Both the boys looked up with looks of astonishment on their faces. "That's absolute bullshit Draco Malfoy. Of course you hated them, if you didn't then why would you have treated me like shit every single day that I attended Hogwarts?" Maya accused Draco.

"Guys, I'm gonna go. Maya I'll stop by your room around eight. I really want to talk to you" Blaise said. Maya nodded her head and Blaise scampered off. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire when the two most likely exploded at one another.

When they were alone Maya continued her rant. "And don't even try to tell me it was all an act. I saw the hatred in your eyes every time you looked at me. Do you know how that felt? Meeting someone for the first time when you're eleven and suddenly, as soon as classes start on the second day, he hates you. He won't ever call you by your real name, no that would never happen, it was always "Mudblood" or "Scum" or something equally as imaginative. Can you even imagine what that feels like?" Maya screamed at him. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into what she presumed was her new room, before defending himself.

"I never said I didn't hate you, I just said I didn't hate Muggleborns and Muggles"

"Oh because that's so much freaking bet…" Maya said interrupting him, but Draco held up his hand to silence her. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Let me finish. I hated you because every year when the school reports would come back and I would get near perfect grades, I never got a "Well done Draco" or a "We're proud of you". Oh no, never that" Draco's voice was slowly rising as her continued "Not when it said Draco is second best in his year, and when my father saw that he would beat me for being beaten by "A stupid, fucking Mudblood" as he called you. Do you know how that feels, Grang…Zabini?"

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I never knew that you were going through that. I would've…" Maya apologised.

"Oh, you would've what? Gotten worse grades than me? Yeah, like that would happen" Draco slowly started to calm down. "I could never ask you to do that. That was the only reason I was mean to you. I couldn't very well admit to all of Hogwarts that I was ashamed that you beat me, so I hid behind my father's prejudices and pretended they were my own beliefs. They never were my beliefs; I just didn't want anybody to know what went on during the holidays. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. My father is rotting in Azkaban and my mother is dead, so I don't have to live up to their unattainable goals anymore" Draco finished off, with a sad smile on his face that was very different from his trademark smirk.

"Malfoy, I am truly sorry. I never knew your life was like that. I suppose I was prejudging you as well, I presumed you had the perfect life, you're rich, popular and everyone in your house loves you, I guess I was wrong" Maya told him.

"Well you weren't that wrong I am rich, popular and incredibly good looking like you said" Draco said with his famous smirk back in place.

"Malfoy, I never said you were good looking" Maya joked, playfully punching his arm. This was the first time she had ever been playful with Malfoy, it was strange, but a good strange. Draco got a weird look on his face, like he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out how to say it. Well it was either that or he was constipated.

"Ummmm…Zabini?" he began.

"Yeah Malfoy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could call me Draco" he started off. Maya was shocked, that, she wasn't expecting. "And I'll call you Maya if you're okay with that. It's just Malfoy reminds me too much of my father and if we're going to be living together then I think we should try and get along".

Maya nodded, she decided that he was right. There was still two weeks left before they went back to school and she would rather not spend it in an awkward silence. "I think that's a really good idea Mal... sorry, Draco" she said with a meek smile. She looked up at him through her lashes and Draco's heart nearly stopped. She really was too beautiful for her own good.

"I know it'll take a while to get used to Maya, but we really should try. Blaise is like my brother, he's always been there for me and I don't think he would appreciate it if I was mean to his baby sister. He's been waiting to properly meet you for a long time" Draco told her smiling back at her.

God he is gorgeous when he smiles like that, Maya thought to herself, he should really do it more often. Merlin's Baggy Trousers Maya! What is wrong with you? This is Draco Malfoy you are thinking about. He may be nice now, but it will take a long time before he will be fully redeemed.

"Thanks Draco, you better go now. Blaise said he wanted to talk to me" Maya said and with one last parting smile, she walked him to the door. Oh Merlin, Draco thought as he walked to his own room, I've really got it bad.

T, SWE

Maya sat on her bed thinking. She was thinking about everything she had to do. She couldn't forget to owl Harry and Ron about why she couldn't come to the Burrow next week. Maya also had to work on her relationship with Draco. She kept telling herself that it was for Blaise's sake, but she couldn't help but feel it was a lie.

Suddenly, a quick rapping on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. Maya walked over to her door and opened it to see wavy almost curly, black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Blaise was right on time. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Maya walked back to her bed with Blaise following. When she was comfortable, she decided to just dive right in to the conversation he wanted to have.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Maya asked.

"Yeah I did. I know you didn't have the easiest time at Hogwarts before and I just wanted you know that if I had anything to do with that, I am truly sorry" Blaise told her, obvious remorse written all over his face.

"Blaise you were never mean to me yourself. Sure, I'll admit your friends weren't exactly nice to me but Draco has told me his reasons and I'm on the way to forgiving him. It may take a while but I promise I am trying to. Draco and I may never be the best of friends, but I'd like to think that I'm a good enough person to be able to move past what happened before. Like I said, it won't happen instantaneously but we're on the road to recovery" Maya assured him, she was trying to make him feel better because he shouldn't be beating himself up over something he didn't do.

"I know, but I should have told them all to stop. I knew you were my baby sister, but Mum and Dad wouldn't let me say anything so I couldn't protect you. That is the one thing I will always regret. I'm so sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?" Blaise asked her. He actually looked pained, his head was down and Maya could have sworn that there were unshed tears in her brother's beautiful eyes that perfectly matched her own.

"Blaise… Blaise look at me" Maya pulled his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "Blaise I promise you, there is nothing to forgive. My only regret about our past is that I didn't know about you sooner and I lost out on a lot of time with my big brother" she said.

As she said this, a ghost of a smile appeared on Blaise's face and he pulled her into his arms. Maya felt absolutely and completely safe in her big brother's arms. She was sure they would fight at some point in time, Ginny fought with her brother's all the time, but right at this moment Maya felt nothing but love and affection for her twin. She knew that she had only known he was her twin for a few hours, but it was like there was a connection between them and she never wanted him to be sad. When he was almost crying earlier because he felt so bad, all Maya wanted to do was make him feel better.

Maya didn't know how long they stayed like that; all she knew was when they started their conversation the sun wasn't even close to setting, as it was mid-summer, and now it was pitch black. The moon was almost full and looked beautiful in the sky. As she stared at the moon, she slowly grew more and more tired and soon enough she was asleep in her big brother's arms.

T, SWE

When Maya woke up, she was alone. She stretched and hopped in the shower, deciding to be clean before breakfast. When she exited the shower, she went back into her room and walked over to the other door, which she presumed must be a closet.

Maya opened the door and saw the most amazing walk-in wardrobe. It even had a couch where you could sit down as well as a floor to ceiling mirror. There were about twelve racks just for shoes and what appeared to be hundreds of clothes hangers. Her clothes were already on them, she had to remember to thank Poppy later.

Maya put on a simple denim min-skirt and halter top, she noticed all her clothes had been adjusted to fit her new body. She grabbed another zip-up hoodie as she still didn't want anybody to know what was on her arm. There were very few people who knew about her scar. Pettigrew, Narcissa and Bellatrix were all dead. Malfoy was rotting in prison and she doubted Harry, Ron or Draco would go blabbing about what happened at Malfoy Manor.

Maya left her bedroom and tried to find her way to the dining room for breakfast, but she was soon lost. She decided to call Poppy for help as that was exactly what she was told to do. "Poppy" was all she had to say and there was a sudden crack. A house elf appeared, but it wasn't Poppy. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked, Maya always tried to be as kind as possible to the elves.

"I is Periwinkle, Mistress. Poppy the house elf is to be being busy at the moment so she is to be sending Periwinkle to help you Mistress. Periwinkle is at your service. I is very happy to be of help, Mistress" the elf said. Maya smiled, she found elves were probably the sweetest creatures she had ever met, except for Kreacher of course, he was just nasty.

"Thank you very much Periwinkle, I was wondering if you could help me to the dining room, I seem to have gotten a bit lost" Maya said, with a smile on her face. The elf seemed overjoyed to be asked for help. He took her hand and guided her down two flights of stairs. Soon they were in the dining room where her parents, Draco and Blaise all were. Everyone looked up when she walked in. Maya smiled at all of them and thanked Periwinkle for his help. He beamed at her and she sat down at the table when he had left.

"Morning everyone" she said smiling at them. A chorus of greetings followed and Maya began to eat her breakfast. "So, what are we doing today?" Maya asked the room in general.

"Well cara, your mother and I have to go to work, unfortunately. You, Draco and Blaise are going to Diagon Alley to get all of your school supplies" her father said with a smile.

"OK, when are we leaving?" Maya asked.

"In about an hour, sweetheart" her mother told her. Maya smiled her thanks and turned to the boys.

"We are not going into the Quidditch shop, under any circumstances" she informed them. Her expression was deadly serious.

The boys laughed mischievously and said simultaneously "Of course not Maya" and then winked at her. She had a feeling that they would be spending quite a bit of time in that shop, oh well she would just sneak off to Flourish and Blotts.

**Well that's chapter 4 **** Bit of a crappy ending but I figured there was quite a bit of drama in the chapter already and there will be even more in the next "wink wink". I have obviously mastered the art of subtlety. There was lots of Draco in this chapter **** hoped you liked it. I know he is a little bit OOC, but he has to be for the story to work. Maya and Blaise had a nice DMC as well (for those of you who don't know, it means Deep Meaningful Conversation) so lots of drama. Hope you liked this chapter. Review please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey **** I've got a question for you guys. Do you want Maya to stay in Gryffindor or be resorted into Slytherin? I can't decide! I still want her to have contact with some people in Gryffindor and I don't like Pansy or Millicent so they are not suddenly going to become bestos with Maya if she is sorted into Slytherin. But I would consider a friendship with Daphne and/or Astoria Greengrass as we don't know a lot about them. Anyway tell me in the review section, because I really need your help. Thanks to all my reviewers, the people who followed/ favourited me and everybody who has continued to read my story. P.S. WooHoo! Over 10,000 words already and it's only been four days.**

**Disclaimer: Well all the time turners were destroyed in The Order of The Phoenix so there is absolutely no chance that I could go back in time to make myself the creator of Harry Potter. That title will always belong to the great J.K. Rowling. (Me: quietly sobbing in the corner)**

Chapter 5

Once they had all finished breakfast, Blaise stood up and grabbed Maya's hand. By the time they got to the fire, Draco already had a handful of floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace, said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Zabini and then said "Diagon Alley" loud and clearly.

Blaise pushed Maya in next so she wouldn't be last and instructed her to do the same. "I have done this before, you know Blaise?" she told him, slightly offended that he was treating her like a child. He nodded and she grabbed some of the green powder. Throwing it down, she said "Diagon Alley" as best she could, Harry's incident in Knockturn Alley at the forefront of her mind. As she was spun away from Zabini Manor, she shook herself of those thoughts.

Maya, so lost in her thoughts, forgot to focus on landing right. She would've fallen flat on her face, if a pair of strong arms hadn't encircled her. Draco pulled her upright and held her for a second so she could get her balance. Maya looked around and noticed that they were in the Leaky Cauldron. She waved to Tom, the owner, who waved back but didn't seem to recognise her. Then she remembered, she looks completely different now. She wanted to face-palm, and did so mentally, or at least she thought she did.

"Did you just hit yourself in the face?" Draco asked her, his expression a cross between amusement and confusion. Maya could tell he was dying to laugh so she just nodded her head. At this, Draco burst out laughing and Hermione eventually joined him. They didn't notice that his arms were still around her until Blaise arrived and stepped out of the fire.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked, looking between his best friend and his sister. Both were laughing and his arms were around her waist. As soon as they heard his voice, they sprung apart, both with a deer in the headlights expression on their face.

"Nothing, your sister is a bit of a klutz, that's all" Draco told him, a hint of a smirk on his face. Blaise nodded, seeming to take that for an acceptable answer, but Maya could see it in his eyes. Blaise was still suspicious about the way Draco had been holding her.

"Right, what shop should we go to first?" Maya asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"Probably Madame Malkins" Draco said "It's a busy day and we should just get her over and done with. It usually gets pretty rammed there after lunch". They all nodded there agreement and went through to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise tapped on the brick wall with his wand several times and suddenly the bricks started to break apart. When the gap was big enough the trio stepped through into Diagon Alley. They all got a few funny looks because they were all in Muggle summer attire. Blaise and Draco were both in shorts and polo shirts with sneakers and Maya was still in the mini-skirt, top and zip-up hoodie she had put on that morning.

They made their way through the crowd, Draco in front, Maya behind him and Blaise taking the back as they couldn't stand side-by-side without bumping into people. Draco had been right, it was an extremely busy day, it was then that Maya realised that she didn't even know what day it was. She usually lost track of the days during the holidays and frequently had to ask her parents, no they were her adoptive parents. Oh well, she thought, old habits die hard.

Finally, they arrived at the entrance for Madam Malkin's shop and walked in. When they entered a little bell went off over the door and a lady came out from the back. She greeted them and asked what they were looking for. After they told her, she took their measurements and asked them to come back in a few hours.

Maya, Draco and Blaise left the shop and decided to go to Flourish and Blotts next. As they walked to the shop they chatted about any random thing that came to mind. When Maya looked up she noticed a wizard, on the side of the street, staring at her. She noticed Blaise and Draco take very obvious steps closer to her. Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a very protective way. Maya looked at Blaise and Draco and saw them both glaring in the direction of the man. Unsurprisingly, when she looked at the wizard again, he was no longer ogling her. Soon, they arrived at the large book shop.

Maya had to get books for Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, DADA and Herbology. She knew this was a lot and most students would only do four or five N.E.W.T.'s but Maya had always excelled in school and she wasn't about to stop now. Knowing that most students took far less subjects than she did made it even more surprising when Blaise went up to the man behind the counter and asked him for three of each book that she needed. Maya was not stupid so she knew this meant she would be in all the same classes as the boys.

When they had gotten all the supplies they needed for school the boys begged Maya to make a stop at Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. It had been reopened by his son after his death was confirmed. Maya agreed as she loved the chocolate and raspberry flavoured ice-cream and always got two scoops. They placed their orders and sat down once they had gotten their ice-cream.

"So…Maya, is there anywhere else you would like to go?" Blaise asked with a hopeful, yet still slightly sneaky, tone to his voice.

"Oh yes, I'm just dying to go to the Quidditch shop" Maya told him feigning excitement.

"Really?" Blaise and Draco asked at the same time. Maya laughed and shook her head at them.

"Has nobody ever taught you two sarcasm?" she asked, a little bit of laughter still in her voice. They both glared at her and she smiled back. "Well considering you were my brave protectors back there, with that creepy guy who was staring at me, I suppose that we could spend some time in the Quidditch shop, but not too long" Maya told them. Their glares turned into grins and they both stood up. "A bit eager, aren't you boys? It is only a shop after all" she teased.

"It is not only a shop. It holds everything you could possibly need to play the amazing sport that is Quidditch" Blaise told her.

"I wouldn't even call it a sport…more a way of life" Draco continued.

"And if there was no shop that held this magical equipment…" Blaise went on.

"Then our way of life would be over" finished Draco.

"So as you can see it is not just a shop, it is much more than just a shop" Blaise concluded. Maya laughed at them, as they had on the most serious expressions she had ever seen. Soon enough, the boys had joined her, glad they didn't have to try and keep a straight face anymore.

"But seriously, it is a pretty cool shop. They even have old snitches, brooms, keeper's gloves, bludgers, quaffles and beater's bats that have been signed by famous players that used them. They are really expensive, but very cool" Draco told her. He had an animated expression on his face that showed that this was one of his favourite things to talk about.

They left the ice-cream parlour and walked a few stores down to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The store was packed with people at every shelf. The boys looked like they were in their element. Straight away they walked towards the brooms. As they looked at the new arrivals and discussed the differences and improvements between the new Nimbus and the old one, they didn't notice two teenage boys walk up behind them.

"What are you doing here, Ferret?" one of them said. The trio spun around, two with annoyed looks on their faces and one who just looked completely shocked.

"Harry? Ron? What are you two doing here?" Maya asked in a rush, not expecting to see them here and suddenly realising that she never told them what had happened to them.

"Who the fuck are you? Probably Malfoy's new slut, she looks like one anyway" Ron said, loudly. His statement attracted the attention of many people in the shop.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right Ron. How the hell does she know our names anyway? She doesn't go to Hogwarts" Harry agreed. Both Blaise and Draco growled, yes growled, at Harry and Ron. "Woo, Merlin! Someone's defensive about their sluts" Harry sneered. Maya had never seen this side of them and she was almost in tears.

"She's my sister, you idiots" Blaise told them, never really being one for confrontation. He turned to Maya and wrapped his arms around her, knowing how hard it must be to hear her best friends talking about her like this. It didn't matter if they knew it was her or not, she still hadn't known they were capable of being this cruel, especially to someone who they didn't even know.

"Huh" Ron began "Harry, I'm not hearing any difference between what you said and what Zabini said. Can you?"

"No difference at all Ron, though if I had a sister I wouldn't let her anywhere near Ferret, she might get a disease or something" Harry spat at Draco. He had had enough of them insulting Blaise and Maya, whatever about him but he was hurting people he cared about.

"Shut up Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Fucking-Die. You have no idea what you're talking about. Have you heard from Hermione lately?" Draco snarled.

"It's none of your fucking business Malfoy! Since when did you start calling 'Mione by her name?" asked Ron, an attempt of a sneer on his face, although it didn't quite work for him.

"Since she became my best friend's sister" Draco informed him. Ron and Harry's faces were both clouded by confusion. Draco continued "Oh, you didn't know? She must have forgotten to tell you. Turns out the Gryffindor Princess is a pureblood. She's Blaise's twin sister and one thing you should know about Blaise; he's extremely protective and I'm pretty sure if you insult any of us again he'll hex your balls off. Of course he'll have to wait in line though as I really want to hurt you both right now and Maya doesn't seem too happy with you two either". Harry and Ron both flinched and shuddered when he threatened their "cough, cough" man bits "cough, cough".

"Maya?" Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face. "I thought it was Hermione".

"She's the same person, you idiot! Are you that thick? It's her real name. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard for you to remember, they both have the "MY" sound in it" Draco sneered, his voice turning sickly sweet on his last sentence.

"'Mione, is that really you?" Ron asked her, staring right at her. She looked up defiantly and replied.

"Yes Ronald, it is really me. It's true, Blaise is my twin and Draco has been nothing but nice to me since we found out. If you can't get your head around the fact that these two are in my life now, then I'm not sure if I can have you in my life anymore". Ron looked at her, perplexed.

"But Hermione, I've known you longer" he said his voice childlike and whiny which just annoyed Maya.

"That may be, but you've just given me a new insight into who you really are. You didn't know me a few minutes ago, but you started being horrible to me just because I was with Blaise and Draco. I'm not sure if I want to be friends with someone like that" Maya told him.

"Well then" Ron said, his voice indignant "Harry and I don't want to be friends with you either. We were friends with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess not Maya Zabini, the Slytherin Slut. Isn't that right, Harry?" he asked his best friend.

"That's right. Come on Ron, I don't want to be around these things anymore" Harry said, a horrible sneer on his face, that, unfortunately, unlike Ron, Harry could actually pull off. Maya didn't think this was a good thing at all. The boys left and Blaise grabbed his sister and his best friend's hands and apparated them back to the house.

As soon as they were home, Maya burst into tears and ran to her room. Blaise went to follow her, but Draco stopped him. "I've got this one mate, I still have a lot to make up for about these last few years" Draco told him. Blaise nodded, understanding what Draco was doing.

Draco walked up two flights of stairs and made his way down the long corridor that led to Maya's room. He knocked on her door but there was no answer so he just walked into the room. Maya was on her bed, sobbing. It broke Draco's heart to see her like this. What was worse was that he was sure that he had made her like this at some point, probably multiple times.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Draco got comfortable before pulling her into his arms; he knew that he could be here all day. It was only four o'clock but he swore to himself that he would stay here as long as she needed him. Maya hesitated for a minute but then wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt, Draco didn't mind, not when it was Maya.

Draco had liked her…no it was more than that. I suppose you could call it unrequited love. Yeah, that sounds about right. Draco had been in love with her for longer than he cared to admit. His crush had probably started when she had punched him in the nose in their third year. He knew that sounded weird, love at first hit, but it was true. When he saw the passion and fury in her eyes just before she had hit him, he had felt his stomach do back-flips and his heart started beating faster and it wasn't because he was scared.

After that, his little obsession had grown bit by bit every day and to compensate for it his bullying had gotten worse bit by bit every day. He supposed he fell in love with her at the Yule Ball. She was so beautiful that night and everyone could see what he saw all the time. He had been so jealous of Krum. He stole her first kiss and Draco could only blame himself. If he hadn't have been so afraid of his father, then that could've been him.

In fifth year, it killed him to rat her out to Umbridge because of that group, what was it they were called? It was the D.A. or something like that. He only did it because his father was putting pressure on him to try and get Potter in trouble, hoping he would get expelled. Draco had hated every second of it, but he just wanted the beatings to stop, not that they ever did.

In sixth year, he was repulsed by himself. What he did was inexcusable, but he had to do it. It was a direct order and his family would've been killed if he hadn't. He may have hated his parents, but he hadn't wanted them to die. It was his fault Dumbledore was dead, Snape may have performed the curse, but Draco was just as responsible as he was. The other thing that made him feel like shit that year was the fact that Maya was obviously harbouring her own crush on Weaselbee. He knew it was a schoolgirl infatuation that wouldn't last the year, but it still hurt.

All through his first go at his seventh year, he was worried sick about her. His grades were lower and he didn't really talk as much to anyone except Blaise. But now, he had another chance at winning her heart. It would take a while to get her to trust him but he would do it. It was his second chance at seventh year and his second chance at winning Maya over.

Blaise had always known about Draco's feelings and Draco thought that he was okay with it, but that was before. He had known who Maya was but it was different now. He could actually call her his baby sister and Draco wasn't sure if Blaise would want him anywhere near her. Draco hoped Blaise would give his consent as he was Draco's closest and most valued friend. Truthfully, he was Draco's only real friend, he was more like a brother to him and Draco wouldn't lose him, he couldn't, even if it meant that he couldn't be with Maya.

Oh God, Draco thought, he wouldn't know how to handle it if he couldn't be with Maya. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her shift in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. She was fast asleep. She looked so innocent when she was asleep and he couldn't help it, he bent his neck downwards and placed a kiss on her forehead. Soon, Draco fell into a peaceful sleep, full of dreams of Maya.

**Well that was chapter 5! We got into the big confrontation with Harry and Ron and we discovered that Draco has been in love with her far longer than anybody thought. Oh, my Dramione feels are all over the place at the minute. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've taken your opinions into consideration and decided on where Maya will end up. I'm sorry but I won't be able to update tomorrow as my friend Áine is coming over after school to get ready for the disco! WOOHOO YC DISCO! Don't judge me, I'm only thirteen. So I'll try my best to update Saturday. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I would not have had to go outside in school today, and in full view of the window of my German classroom so all my friends could see me, do Gangnam Style. I had to do this because my German teacher has very imaginative punishments for when you lose in a game. God, that woman is hilarious. The punishments included jumping jacks, singing, saying something to another teacher and of course Gangnam Style.**

**Note: The story above about my German teacher actually happened today.**

Chapter 6

Draco and Maya hadn't talked about the fact that she had woken up in his arms that morning yet. They had avoided the subject like the plague, a week and a half had already passed and there had been no mention. It was like an unspoken agreement between the two. They had both grown closer to each other in that week and a half and they both considered each other friends now. It would still be a long time before she could fully trust him, but at least they were moving in the right direction.

It was the night before they would return to school and the trio were all sitting on Blaise's bed, the door to his room locked and silencing charms placed on the room. Maya was worried about what everyone would think of her and if she would still be accepted by everyone else in Gryffindor.

"But what if they don't like me anymore? What if they're like Harry and Ron?" she asked her big brother and Draco, her voice shy and quiet. The boys knew how she was feeling and couldn't imagine having to go back to school as a completely different person; they knew this must be very hard for her.

"If they don't like you because you finally found out who you really are, then they are not worth your time. Screw them! They don't deserve you anyway" Blaise told her, trying to make her feel a little bit better. Maya had been okay until this morning when she started freaking out. She wouldn't talk to anybody all day so the boys had eventually pulled her into Blaise's room and confronted her. Maya had confessed how she was feeling and now Blaise and Draco were trying to bring her confidence up more.

"Yeah, if they don't want you then they can go fuck themselves" Draco exclaimed. "Don't worry Maya, you'll always have a place with us" he told her.

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate it I really do, but I'm not sure that your other friends will agree with that" Maya told them, ducking her head down in embarrassment, she felt she was being weak for needing comforting. The war had taught her not to depend on others, sure people she trusted would be there for her, but she couldn't rely on them in case they suddenly weren't there. She knew that the idea seemed very cold, but when you see your friends being killed one by one, it starts to take its toll on your relationship with others.

Draco lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes before he spoke. "It doesn't matter what they want, we want you with us. Everyone should be okay with it except maybe Pansy and Millicent but that'll just be because all of the attention isn't focused on them anymore" Draco told her seriously. It was then that Maya noticed how amazing his eyes were. They were a dark blue, almost navy, with large flecks of silver surrounding his pupils on all sides. Maya was enchanted. Blaise snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Draco's right Maya. Theo is a pretty cool guy, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass are nice most of the time and Crabbe and Goyle only care about things with food involved" he said, a hint of laughter in his voice at his last point. Maya chuckled and looked at Blaise.

"I got a letter from McGonagall today, it's why I started freaking out" she admitted. She had gotten both boys attention.

"What did it say?" Blaise asked her, curious why the Headmistress would send his sister a letter separate from her book and supplies list.

"She is giving me an option, stay in Gryffindor or be resorted by the Hat. I haven't decided yet, McGonagall told me that I could still be sorted into Gryffindor again but if I want to I can influence the decision" Maya told them, needing their opinion on the matter.

"Wait you can influence the Hat?" Draco exclaimed, shock written all over his face.

"Yeah, it's what Harry did. The Hat wanted to put him into Slytherin, but he said no" she informed him. Draco's shock only increased at this.

"You mean Pothead could have been in with the Snakes? Are you sure we're talking about the same person? Mr I-Have-To-Save-The-World-Every-Year?" Draco asked her. Maya nodded and Draco just shook his head in disbelief.

"OK, back to the real issue here. Do you still want to be in Gryffindor Maya? It doesn't matter if you do or don't, we will support you no matter what. Isn't that right Draco?" Blaise asked him. Draco whipped his head up at the mention of his name.

"Oh right, yeah of course we will Maya. You could be a bloody Puff and we would still want you around" Draco said. Maya knew that this was very deep for both boys so she leaned forward and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys, I feel better now. I'm still not sure what I'm going to tell McGonagall but she told me that she didn't need an answer until right before the first years are sorted" Maya told them. Then, she yawned and told the boys goodnight. She had already packed her bags the previous day so when she got to her bedroom she just collapsed on the bed. Maya was asleep almost instantly, her worries about the following day almost gone thanks to the boys.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The next morning Maya awoke to two very excited teenage boys jumping up and down on her bed, screaming at her to get up. She groaned and threw one of her many pillows at them. Unsurprisingly, as her eyes were closed when she threw it, she missed her target.

She opened her eyes to look into two pairs of eyes. Maya leaped back, not realising they had gotten so close to her. The boys were now rolling around on the ground laughing at her reaction. Maya threw another pillow, bigger this time, at them and it hit its target this time.

"OW!" they both shouted, feigning hurt. She had hit their chests with the pillow; they had been lying side by side on the ground, chuckling, so her target was an easy one. Maya laughed at their faces and the way they were clutching their chests as if they had been mortally wounded.

"Oh grow up" she scoffed. "What time is it anyway?" Maya asked them, the realisation that they would have to be at the station for nine o'clock just hitting her.

"It's only eight o'clock, don't worry we have loads of time" Blaise told her, his face the image of calm.

"Only eight o'clock? Only bloody eight o'clock? Do you realise how long it takes me to shower, get dressed and have breakfast?" she demanded, her face the image of panic. The boys shook their heads no. "Well about an hour. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have the shortest shower of my life" Maya told them and ran into her ensuite bathroom.

After what was literally the fastest shower ever, Maya got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. One of the elves had brought her trunk down earlier so she didn't have to. It was only half past eight so she had around fifteen minutes to eat.

When she walked into the dining room, she was greeted by her parents and the two boys. She knew her parents had to work and wouldn't be able to see them off at the station so she said goodbye to them there. They stood up; ready to leave now that she had come downstairs. Maya hugged them and told them she would write. Celso kissed her on the forehead and wished her good luck. Maria told her she would see her at Christmas and that Blaise had the money for both of them. Maya thanked her and they left for work.

After a quick breakfast of toast and tea, they were ready to leave. They apparated to King's Cross Station and walked along the platforms. When they came to the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10, Draco was the first to run at it. As soon as he disappeared through the wall, Maya followed him and then Blaise did the same.

When they were through, they were surrounded by clouds of familiar smoke. Maya saw many families saying goodbye to their children and slightly wished her parents were here to say goodbye. The thought was quickly extinguished when she saw a group of people, all with flaming red hair except for one black haired boy. At this sight, Maya pulled the boys in the direction of the train.

"We should really get on now so we can get good seats" she explained after seeing their puzzled faces.

"No need, Theo always saves us a carriage" Blaise said but let her pull him onto the train with Draco anyway. The trio walked down the train looking into the compartments as they went. Maya got a few funny looks and heard whispers of "Who's she?" from different people, but she didn't care.

Finally they found the right compartment. Theo was sitting alone in the carriage, reading a book. Thank God, thought Maya, she didn't know what she would've done if she had been confronted by a carriage full of Slytherins. Theo noticed their presence when they all stepped into the carriage, a look of confusion passing over his face before he place the typical Slytherin "I don't give a fuck" look on his face.

The trio put their trunks on the overhead shelves and sat down. "Good summer boys?" Theo asked Blaise and Draco, completely ignoring Maya for the moment. The boys both nodded.

"What about you Theo, any news?" Draco asked him, he had also adopted the "I don't give a fuck" look. It seemed if one Slytherin used the face, the other mirrored it. Maya couldn't believe these boys were supposed to be friends; it was so cold and distant.

"Nothing particularly interesting, Mother tried to betroth me to some pureblood girl again. Same old, same old" Theo replied. Draco nodded. Theo shifted his attention to her. "So who's the new girl then?" he drawled.

"Theo meet Maya, Maya meet Theo. Maya's my twin sister" Blaise told him.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister Blaise. Pleasure to meet you Maya" he said, with what appeared to be a genuine smile; Maya could not sense any falsity in his words anyway. Theo had seemed to relax quite a bit when he had found out Maya was Blaise's sister, Maya could not explain it.

"Nice to meet you too Theo, although one thing Blaise forgot to mention you've met me before. My name used to be Hermione Granger" Maya told him, deciding to get it over with as soon as possible, like ripping off a plaster.

"You'll be in Gryffindor then won't you?" he asked, a slight sneer on his face.

"I don't know" she said, honestly. "I haven't decided yet. I can be resorted if I want to be". Theo nodded his understanding and no more was said on the matter. After that they all chatted amicably, soon becoming comfortable in each other's presence. Maya discovered Theo was a lot more intelligent than he was given credit for. He wasn't just obsessed with Quidditch, sure the boys did talk about it but they also had conversations about Potions, books they were reading and even how they thought Kingsley Shacklebolt was doing after starting his new position as Minister for Magic at the start of summer.

Maya decided she wanted to say hello to Luna, Neville and, if they didn't hate her, Ginny and Lavender. She wasn't sure what their reactions would be because they were, after all, going out with Harry and Ron. Hell, Ginny was Ron's sister as well so there was a large chance she would hate Maya now.

Eventually, after ten minutes of searching, she located Neville and Luna's compartment. Unfortunately, Ginny, Harry, Lavender and Ron were also in there so she wouldn't get a chance to talk to them alone. They all looked up at her when she opened the door. Harry and Ron both looked back down. Cowards, she thought, they wouldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

"Hello. Who are you? You're new aren't you? Are you lost?" Luna asked her in that airy voice that always made Maya relax.

"Hi, I'm Maya. Well actually I'm Hermione, I thought I would come and say… well, hi I suppose" Maya said, her bad skills at handling awkward situations shining through.

"Hermione? What happened?" asked Neville, shock evident on his face.

"She became a pureblood and Malfoy's little whore, that's what" Ron sneered, now looking at her.

"No I didn't!" Maya said indignantly. "Well the pureblood part is true, but I am not Draco's whore".

"'Mione, how are you a pureblood?" Lavender asked her. Ron had obviously not told his girlfriend about the incident in the Quidditch shop. Maya stepped into the compartment and shut the door. She sat down in the available seat. It was only free because all the girls were sitting on their boyfriend's laps.

"You know Blaise Zabini, he's in Slytherin?" Maya asked her. Lavender nodded, so she continued. "Blaise is my twin brother. I was given up for adoption when I was born, to protect me from Voldemort. My parents found me this summer and I've been living in Zabini Manor for the past twelve days" she explained.

"Merlin" said Lavender, that had obviously not been the answer she was expecting.

"I'm surprised Ron didn't tell you though, after all he's known for a week and a half. Ginny you don't seem surprised though. Harry and Ron did tell you didn't they?" Maya observed. She heard Lavender start arguing with Ron, but she was focused on Ginny. Maya knew this would be the defining moment in their relationship. If they stayed friends or if she became like Harry and Ron was all up to her reply.

"I don't talk to Slytherin Sluts" Ginny sneered at her and turned back to Harry, who had been silent since she entered. Maybe he regretted what he had done.

"Just fuck off back to your Ferret" Harry said. Apparently not, Maya thought.

Maya got up off her seat to leave, but hesitated before opening the door. She said "I really thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong" and then left the compartment.

She was surprised when someone touched her shoulder, when she was halfway back to Draco and Blaise. Maya spun around to see Luna. "Luna. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back with your friends?" she asked her. Maya knew Luna hadn't said anything mean to her back there, but Maya didn't want to come in between Luna and her friends.

"If they treat you like that, I don't want to be their friend. You're still the same Hermione, just a different name and body. Still Hermione" Luna told her. Maya enveloped her in a hug, glad to have someone who didn't hate her. As if Luna read her thoughts she said "Neville doesn't hate you either. As soon as you left we both stood up and left. We found another compartment with a few people from Ravenclaw who are nice to me. Don't worry Maya; we'll always be your friends". Maya gave her another hug and walked back to Draco and Blaise.

She entered the compartment just as two other girls left it, Maya didn't know who they were but they smiled at her, so Maya instantly liked them. She closed the door behind her and spoke "I've made my decision. I'm going to be resorted". Maya had said it with a certain finality in her voice so all three boys knew she was serious. They nodded and all got changed into their robes, without another word being said. The boys knew something had happened and that she needed time to process it.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

They arrived at Hogwarts at around six o'clock. Besides the fight with her old friends, the train ride had been pretty uneventful. The four of them grabbed a carriage together. This year, Maya was sure that nearly everybody could see the thestrals, not just a few people anymore. She supposed they had a certain eerie beauty about them, their graceful movements and their almost translucent skin made them appear almost like illusions.

When they got up to the castle, they entered the Great Hall. Maya was glad to be back, she had missed this place. Everything about it really. The library, the food, the people and Merlin even the teachers. Maya instantly spotted McGonagall at the Staff Table. She told the three boys she would be back in a second and walked up to her.

"Miss Zabini" McGonagall said.

"Professor, I would like to be resorted, if it isn't too much trouble. I don't think I belong in Gryffindor anymore" Maya told her, a solemn expression covering her features. The Headmistress nodded and Maya walked away. Upon returning to the boys, they asked her if she was alright. Maya said she was. And she would be, just not right this minute.

The rest of the school filed in and took their seats, eventually. The first years were sorted. There was a large amount this year because many students weren't allowed to attend last year, so they were starting a year later with the students who had only just become eligible to attend.

Finally after about an hour of waiting the first years were finished. McGonagall stood at the podium and addressed the students. "Now I know you are all hungry, but there is to be one more sorting before the feast can begin. This sorting is of a seventh year student, who I'm sure the majority of you already know. She used to be known as Hermione Granger, but she is now called Maya Zabini". When she said this there was a collective gasp from nearly everyone in the student body excluding the few who already knew. "Maya could you come up here please?" McGonagall asked her.

Maya walked from the Slytherin table, where she had been sitting, up to the stool upon which the Sorting Hat sat. McGonagall lifted the hat up and Maya sat down. McGonagall placed it on her head. Then the Sorting Hat spoke inside her head.

"Hmmmm…very interesting…very interesting indeed".

**Haha, cliff-hanger! Kind of. Like I said up top, I won't be able to update tomorrow so you'll have to wait till Saturday to find out where she is sorted. I know, I'm a meanie. But what can I say other than "Goin to de dishco boiiis" (I meant to spell it like that, I don't just have appalling grammar)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey **** Disco was amazing! Had a great time with all my friends and danced for hours. I know some of you may be unhappy with where Maya is sorted but I can't make everybody happy and I decided this was a good compromise on the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin conflict. Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed/favourite/followed me or my story. This is chapter 7! I can't believe I'm here already and I only started six days ago :O Hope you enjoy it, please review.**

**AliceSherlockHolmes****: Thanks so much **** I try to write well and I've always wanted to give it a try. (P.S. Gangnam style was hilarious)**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Harry Potter; Fred, Lupin and Tonks would still be alive, Draco would have no Dark Mark and Voldemort would have a nose (I just find the fact that he doesn't extremely creepy).**

Chapter 7

_"Hmmmm…very interesting…very interesting indeed"._

"What's interesting?" Maya thought back.

"Your mind in general, Miss Zabini. I knew when I first sorted you, oh what was it? Eight years ago? Yes, I think so. As I was saying, when I first sorted you I knew you were not Muggleborn, but I also knew you had to keep up the pretence that you were, so I had to sort you accordingly" the Sorting Hat told her.

"So you're saying I should never have been put into Gryffindor" Maya said, it wasn't a question, just a statement.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. Frankly, you would be suited to every House. You are brave enough for Gryffindor, intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, loyal enough for Hufflepuff and certainly cunning enough for Slytherin, not to mention Pureblood" it told her.

"So why didn't you sort me somewhere else?" Maya asked, confused about why the Hat had chosen Gryffindor. She remembered how her first two months of Hogwarts had been, the mean comments and the rude looks, and that was just from her own house. Maya wondered would it have been different if she had been sorted into another House.

"Well, to be honest I just put you in the Lion House because you have a lot of nerve and daring, so I just decided to sort you there. It's true that you are a lot less impulsive than the majority of Gryffindor but it was really a toss-up as you were suited to all except Slytherin, only because of your secret. The question is where to put you now?" the Sorting Hat informed her.

"You chose to be resorted, so I'm guessing Gryffindor is out of the question. Am I right?" it asked her. Maya nodded fervently and then realising it couldn't really see her doing it, she face-palmed and then answered.

"Yes, I don't think I can go back there"

"Hmmmm, maybe not as brave as I thought…no you're very brave, just feeling betrayed, which is understandable" it said, more to itself than her.

In the Great Hall people were staring intently at Maya being sorted. It had been going on for twenty minutes already, which was a very long time for a sorting. The students saw Maya nod at something the Hat said and then face-palm when she realised it couldn't see her. They all gave a bit of a chuckle at that.

Blaise and Draco were growing slightly concerned. The boys didn't have a clue where she would be put. Using common sense, they came to the conclusion that it definitely wouldn't be Gryffindor as she had asked to be resorted but it was a question of her being a Snake, a Claw or a Puff. The best friends hoped she would be happy wherever she was sorted.

Maya and the Sorting Hat's conversation continued as the boys talked at the Slytherin table. "Well you're loyal, but not very patient and you are very competitive, especially in school work, so I would say you are less suited to Hufflepuff. So which will it be, Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" the Sorting Hat concluded, again talking to itself.

"I don't care where I go" Maya told it.

"Well, as I'm sure you learned from Mr Potter, I do take your wishes into consideration. If you have any preferences, tell me now or else forever wonder what if" it said. Maya was sure, she didn't care which house she went to. It would be nice to be with Blaise and Draco in Slytherin but it would be great to be with Luna in Ravenclaw.

"I honestly don't mind" she told the hat.

"This is untrue, you might not realise but on a subconscious level you are nervous about the Slytherins. Will they accept you? Or will you only have Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy?" the Hat told her.

"I think you might be right, but I have already met Theo and he was friendly enough" Maya tried to defend herself but knew that the Hat was completely right.

"Mr Nott may have been nice, but as I'm sure you very well know, he does not speak for all of Slytherin House. You are very cunning, which is also a trait in the Ravenclaw House, but it is usually overshadowed by their intelligence. Most people don't realise the two usually go hand in hand. Because of these reasons I have decided where to sort you. I want you to know, you were the most difficult sorting I have ever done. I wish you luck Miss Zabini" the Hat said before it boomed "RAVENCLAW".

"Thank you" Maya told the Hat and took it off her head.

The attention of the students in the Hall had dwindled at around the half hour mark, and the Headmistress had let them begin to eat at the forty-five minute point. Their attention was brought back to the sorting when the Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW". The Ravenclaw table burst into rapturous applause and Maya walked down to the table, beaming. Luna jumped up and hugged her and many of the students in her vicinity shook her hand or congratulated her.

Draco and Blaise breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally sorted. It had ended up being an hour and a quarter long, which was a record, and the boys had grown more and more worried as the minutes had passed. They were slightly disappointed that Maya wouldn't be in the same House as them, but they realised they would still see her all the time in class and they would meet up whenever they could.

Maya was having a great time at the Ravenclaw table. Everybody was intelligent and talked about interesting topics, unlike at the Gryffindor table where the main topics were usually Quidditch or food. Of course there were discussions over Quidditch, Ravenclaw did have an amazing team and they were only human after all, but when they talked about it Maya actually understood what they were saying. She even began giving a few suggestions on how they could improve a tactic they were talking about.

The returning Quidditch captain Roger Davies, **(A/N: I know he is probably two years older, but in this he isn't and was always in their year and he has come back to retake his seventh year, along with everyone else including Cho Chang) **listened to her suggestions and made some of his own. They ended up spending the whole meal making up game tactics that would be useful.

Maya would never ever play on a Quidditch team, but she was starting to understand why everyone found it so interesting. She liked helping to make plays and found that it would be something she would like to continue to do. Apparently Roger thought the same.

"Would you consider helping with tactics in future? You seem to have a bit of a flair for it and we could certainly do with someone like you on the team" he said charmingly.

"Oh, I could never play. I can't even fly" she told him, a meek smile on her face, her cheeks flushed to a slightly pinkish colour in embarrassment. He smiled back at her.

"No I don't mean play, I mean maybe becoming our kind of sports tactician, you certainly have the mind for it, and you are good at numbers, right?" he asked her. She nodded. "So you probably do Arithmancy, right?" she nodded again. "Well that's all it is. You just need to turn the numbers into plays. It's like in the Muggle world, people who come up with sports plays there are usually good at mathematics, right?" he told her.

Maya nodded for the third time. Roger was absolutely correct. Once the sport had been properly explained to her, her mind had started to think up ways to improve things that the Quidditch teams had done in the past. Maya liked the idea of having something to do with Quidditch as Harry and Ron had often jeered her about her lack of skill and interest in the sport before. She would love to show them just how good she could be.

When she thought about it, her old best friends had often jeered her or made fun of her. Maya had never really thought about it before as she didn't have any other friends before and she presumed friends did this. She knew Seamus and Dean slagged **(A/N: Irish word meaning to make fun of, usually in good fun) **each other all the time, but when Harry and Ron did it, it seemed slightly more malicious and purposefully mean.

Maya told Roger that she would think about his offer and give him an answer soon. She got up from the table and waved goodbye to everybody. Deciding to go and see the boys, Maya made her way over the Slytherin table. She got a few dirty looks from the Gryffindor table but just ignored them. Seamus and Dean smiled and waved at her as if nothing had happened and for that Maya was truly grateful, she waved back.

Maya was happy that at least not everybody hated her; she still wasn't sure how Lavender felt about her because Maya had left the train compartment when Lavender was still arguing with Ron. Maya had never been great friends with Lavender but they had always been friendly to each other and it was the same with Parvati, so Maya hoped they both accepted her.

When she reached the Slytherin table, Blaise engulfed her in one of his bear hugs that always made Maya feel loved and protected. Draco followed right after him giving her a hug, slightly less tight but it still made her feel safe. Theo nodded his greetings to her and then turned back to the conversation he was having with another Slytherin. Blaise and Draco pulled her away from the table and went to exit the Hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked them as they dragged her away from the mass of students.

"Somewhere where we can talk" Blaise responded matter-of-factly. They reached the Entrance Hall and began climbing the stairs. They kept climbing, up and up until they reached the seventh floor and turned left. They came to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and Draco started walking back and forth in front of the opposite wall three times.

Maya had already figured out where they were heading when they had turned left, she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

A door appeared in front of them and Draco opened it. The trio walked into the room of requirement and found it had been transfigured into an exact replica of Blaise's bedroom, where they had done all their important talking while loving in Zabini Manor. Maya ran forward and jumped onto the bed, basking in the comfort of his mattress.

The boys soon joined her and they all lay shoulder-to-shoulder beside each other, with Maya in the middle. Maya rested her head on Blaise's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the moment of pure relaxation with the two most important people in her life at the moment. It was then that Maya realised the truth of that statement, she had only really known them for nearly two weeks but they had become so important to her.

Blaise, with his almost identical features to her and his most definitely identical love of books was her big brother. He was the person she could depend on for everything, Maya knew she could trust Blaise with anything; her secrets, her stuff, her friends and even her life.

Then there was Draco, with his beautiful eyes and surprisingly kind heart. She had come to realise that he was just thoroughly misunderstood and was actually an amazing person. He was funny, thoughtful and most importantly was being nice to her for a change.

Yes, she thought, these two sweet, annoying boys were the best things in her life right now and she hoped that wouldn't change. Finally Blaise broke the silence. "So are you happy that you were sorted into Ravenclaw?" he asked her, he was almost whispering, afraid if he spoke too loudly that he would break the cloud of calmness that seemed to have settled on them.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be really nice and I'm happy to have Luna" she told him, her voice at the same level as his was.

"You were talking to Davies, what about?" Draco questioned her, a hint of, what Maya thought was jealousy, in his voice.

"Quidditch" Maya told them seriously. The cloud of calmness was most definitely broken when the two boys burst into laughter at her statement. Maya was indignant. "What? Can I not talk about Quidditch?" At her tone the boys stopped laughing, realising she was serious and more than a little pissed off.

"No Maya, it's just you're not exactly interested in the sport and it just seems a little farfetched to think that the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain would discuss the sport with you" Draco explained, not realising he was only adding fuel to the fire.

"You sound just like Harry and Ron right now, making me feel bad" she said, her voice slowly rising with her temper.

"Hey Maya, he didn't mean it like that, calm down" Blaise told her, gently placing his hand on her upper arm.

"Oh really? What did you mean then Draco?" she asked him, shaking Blaise's hand off her arm. She knew she might be overreacting but she was tired of her friends making fun of her, she wouldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing Maya, I promise. I just didn't realise you had an interest in Quidditch" Draco said, trying to appease her. Maya seemed to calm down at this and let Draco pull her into a hug. That was when she broke down in tears, not because of Draco, but because of all the times Harry and Ron had made her feel bad, like she wasn't worth it. Draco squeezed her tighter and laid them both back down on the bed. Maya had kneeled up on the bed in her anger and so had Draco and Blaise when they were trying to calm her down.

Blaise laid down on her other side and cuddled her, whispering nice things to her, trying to make her feel better. After ten minutes of crying, she eventually stopped and looked up at the boys. She was suddenly extremely embarrassed about breaking down and couldn't meet their eyes. "I'm so sorry for being such a baby, I was just thinking of all the times Ron and Harry used to say things like that to me" she apologised.

Blaise gently pulled her chin upwards so she looked into his eyes. "Never be sorry for your emotions. We will always be here for you; everybody needs to cry sometimes and most of them haven't been through half of what you have" Blaise told her. Maya hugged him, she loved, she really did. He just always knew how to make her feel better.

"Yeah Maya, anytime you need us, just come find us" Draco said, still feeling bad about what he had said to her. Maya hugged him as well and then suddenly realised that they had been there for a long time.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" she asked them. Dinner hadn't started until around eight and they had left at a quarter past nine. Curfew was at ten.

"It's five to ten, why?" Draco asked her, oblivious to their impending curfew.

"Because curfew is at ten and you guys have to go down eight floors and I have to get to Ravenclaw tower in five minutes" she told them. All three of them jumped up off the bed. Maya hugged them goodbye and told them to hurry. They left the room, Maya following ten seconds later. It was then that she remembered that she never asked where the Ravenclaw dorms were. The boys were probably already at the staircase by now and out of sight.

All Maya knew was that the entrance to it was on the fifth floor and she thought she once heard someone say to the west. She walked to the Grand Staircase and went down the two flights. She then went in what she guessed was west, but she wasn't sure. She wondered around aimlessly in that direction until she saw Terry Boot heading down a corridor.

"Terry! Wait!" she shouted after him. He turned around and smiled at her. They had always had a level of respect with each other, they were never friends, but were always very friendly. Maya had grown to like him when they were in the D.A. together. He was extremely intelligent and a good wizard.

"Hey Maya, what are you doing out past curfew?" he asked her.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, but I'm lost. Nobody told me where the common room is" she told him. He let out a little laugh and motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

"It's this way. There's no doorknob or keyhole on the door, just a knocker in the shape of an eagle" he informed her.

"OK, I should remember that, thanks" she said.

"Well if you can't remember that you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw" he joked. Maya laughed and continued walking with him. They finally came to the door and stopped.

"What's the password?" she asked him.

"There isn't one. The knocker will ask you a riddle. If you get it right you get in, if you don't then you have to wait for someone who does" he explained. Maya nodded.

"Can I try?" asked Maya, always wanting to improve her knowledge in any way she could and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Terry nodded.

The old knocker spoke "I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

Maya thought about the riddle. It was quite difficult and Terry was looking at her as if checking to see if she truly belonged in Ravenclaw. After a minute of contemplation Maya answered confidently "The Future". The door swung open and Terry nodded at her in respect for her achievement.

She entered the common room with Terry and her mouth opened in awe of the beautiful room. It was very wide and it was circular. It had arched windows and a midnight blue carpet with stars on it. The ceiling was in a dome shape and was covered in stars as well. On the windows hung blue and bronze, silk hangings.

Maya turned around and thanked Terry for helping her. She saw Luna sitting on one of the couches and walked over to her. "Hey Luna, do you want to go upstairs with me?" she asked. Luna nodded and Maya followed her up the stairs to the girl's dorm. When they got into their room they got dressed, all the while chatting about anything that came to mind. They both climbed into their own beds and said goodnight. The candles were blown out and soon Maya was asleep. Her first day back at Hogwarts officially over.

**So, that was Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry if it's not my best work but I'm half asleep on the couch as I'm writing this. I didn't get to sleep until about 4:30 this morning and I can barely move **** Also there is a reason for the Quidditch thing, but that won't come to light for a little while. I wonder if any of my genius readers can guess it. It's not actually very difficult, more just to add a bit of something to the story. Please review, I love to hear your opinions and it really makes me so happy when I read all your lovely reviews. Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So this is chapter 8 **** I know time is going pretty slowly at the moment but hopefully I'll speed it up a bit soon. I kind of need it to go slow at the minute though **** More Roger/Maya talks in this (Not much though) and more Draco/Maya talks! Yay! They are so cute **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Harry Potter Ginny would have been a bit of a rebel, Percy wouldn't have been such a prick and Fred most definitely would not have died. You can't separate the twins! I cried so hard when he died, I mean George lost his other half, his soulmate, his best friend, his twin **** it's so sad. So basically if I owned HP there would be quite a few changes to the Weasley family.**

Chapter 8

Maya was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. It was about two in the morning and she had no idea where she was going or why she was going there. The halls were silent as she crept through them, tiptoeing so as not to make any noise. She knew that a prefect could catch her at any time, and for some reason that excited her.

Maya, of course, was still a prefect but it wasn't her night to patrol, so she could still get in big trouble for being out of bed at this time. It was at times like this where she wished she could use the Marauder's Map or the Invisibility Cloak, but in some ways she didn't. She wanted to break all connections she had with the people who had turned on her, simply because she had figured out who she was. Unfortunately, that meant no more map or cloak.

She heard footsteps approaching her and jumped behind a statue, hoping she wouldn't be caught. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, until suddenly right beside the statue she was standing behind. A voice whispered, almost conspiratorially "Maya, I know you're there". Maya froze, the voice was familiar but because of the low volume she couldn't quite place it.

"Maya, come out come out wherever you are" the voice said, a little louder this time and Maya knew who the voice belonged to.

"Draco?" she called at the same low volume. She stepped out from behind the statue and walked over to him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"Well I could ask you the same question, but I'm patrolling" he replied coolly. "You are out after hours and it's not your night to patrol, so I think you need to be reprimanded" he told her, a cheeky grin placed on his face.

"But I… I mean I didn't…didn't mean to be out here. I just am" she said, trying to defend herself.

"Excuses, Miss Zabini" Draco said, his trademark smirk on his face. He pushed her back gently until her back was pressed against the wall. Maya sucked in a breath; she wasn't expecting this to happen. "I think I know of a suitable punishment, Miss Zabini" he said.

"W-what?" she stammered, extremely nervous of what Draco was going to do to her. Draco began to lean his head in, Maya gasped. He stopped when their lips were a mere inch from each other. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into her eyes. He traced her face with his index finger, gently going over her cheek bones, her chin and her cheek.

"You're perfect" he whispered and then leaned forward to close the distance between them.

Maya woke up, sweat pouring off her. She had never had a dream like that before, especially about Draco Malfoy. She couldn't allow herself to think about him like that. He had been amazingly sweet to her for the past two weeks but he would never think about her like that. He was Draco freaking Malfoy after all, why would her think of his best friend's little sister like that? He wouldn't. Draco was the Sex God of Slytherin and was worshipped by nearly every girl in the school, some of the teachers too, Maya thought.

Even if he did like her like that, he was Blaise's best friend. Maya knew how awkward it had been between Harry and Ron when Ginny and Harry had started to date, it still was very awkward sometimes. For a period of time at the start of their relationship, Ron had hated Harry; Maya wouldn't do that to Blaise and Draco. They were so close, closer than even Harry and Ron. They told each other everything and helped each other whenever they needed it. Maya would not put a strain on that relationship.

She sat up in bed and opened her curtains. When she looked through the window she saw that it was bright, so it must have been at least six in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she got up and dressed. Her robes, which used to have the Gryffindor crest and colours on it, now had the eagle on a blue and bronze background. Maya had always preferred these colours to those of her old house.

She straightened her tie and left the dormitory, careful not to wake the others she shut the door as quietly as she could. Maya descended the stairs and entered the common room. It must have been relatively early because nobody else was up. The common room was silent and Maya took a moment just to absorb the peace that filled the room. She didn't have a book to read at the moment, she hadn't had a chance to get to the library yet, so she decided to go for a walk on the grounds.

Maya left the common room and went to the Grand Staircase; she walked down the five flights of stairs and to the Entrance Hall. On the way down she waved and smiled her greetings to the early rising portraits. Many had given her strange looks, as she was being surprisingly chirpy for such an early hour, but the majority smiled back.

When she reached the Entrance Hall she saw that the time was half past six and the majority of the school wouldn't eat breakfast until eight, so she went outside. The air was still warm, even for the early hour, as it had been all summer. There was a slight breeze which was Maya's favourite type of weather. She didn't get cold, but the breeze stopped her from overheating.

Maya started her stroll by heading towards the lake, she could always think more clearly there. As she approached the body of water she saw a figure sitting against a tree right beside the lake. She moved closer and the person became more visible, it was Draco. Maya walked up to him, he was still oblivious to her presence, and sat down beside him.

It was only when she sat down was his attention taken away from the book he was reading and onto the girl that filled his thoughts almost constantly. "Hey" she said and bumped his shoulder gently with her own. "How come you're up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question but I couldn't sleep" he said.

"Same, I had a weird dream" she told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco said kindly.

"No it's okay, thanks though. What are you reading?" she asked him, trying to change the subject from her less than suitable dream about the person she was talking to right now.

"It's Romeo and Juliet" he told her, slightly embarrassed that he was reading such a play. It was the epitome of romance and undying love. She smiled at him, Maya loved that book.

"Really? That's one of my favourites of Shakespeare's. What part are you at?" she asked him.

"The part where Romeo is underneath her window" he replied.

"Ahhh, that's a good bit. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the Sun." she quoted, a joking smile on her face. Draco laughed as she had put on a dreamy expression to match the quote.

"Yep that's the one" he said, no smirk on his face this time, just a genuine smile. This was when Maya liked Draco best, when he was being himself, not what everybody expected him to be. It was because of that thought that Maya's dream came back in full force to her. She couldn't forget the anticipation of the kiss that she had. If she hadn't have woken up, she would most likely still be dreaming of Draco doing unspeakable things to her in the corridors.

"Maya? Maya, are you there?" Draco asked waving his hand in front of her face. At this, Maya was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, an apologetic smile on her face. "Hey, are you okay? I've been calling you for the last ten minutes" he told her.

"Ummmm… yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that. I've got to go, but I'll see you in class, OK?" she said. She got up quickly, almost slipping but catching herself on the cage. Draco was extremely confused, they were having a great conversation and then she just zoned out on him. Had he done something?

"Yeah, OK. See you then" he replied, his voice distant as he contemplated what he had said to her. Maya scampered away, breaking into a jog as she reached the steps of the school. When she got into the Entrance Hall, she ran into Luna.

"Oh, hey Luna. You're up early" she said to her, she was slightly out of breath. Maya decided she would start jogging in the mornings if this was how unfit she was after a minute of running.

"Hi Maya. It's not early, it's seven thirty. Most of the school come down at this time" Luna informed her as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Really?" Maya asked her. When she had been in Gryffindor she hadn't gotten down for breakfast until at least eight every morning. That might have been Harry and Ron's fault though, they were always really slow at getting up and ready.

"Yeah, I'm one of the last Ravenclaws down, besides the large group of boys who were waiting for you at bottom of the girl's stairs" Luna told her in that dreamy voice. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began putting food on their plates.

"The what?" Maya asked in astonishment.

"The Ravenclaw boys waiting to walk you to breakfast this morning, about twelve of them. They were all from fifth year to seventh year I think. Not to mention the boys from Hufflepuff, some from Gryffindor and even Slytherin" Luna replied matter-of-factly as if she saw nothing strange about her statement. "Don't worry Maya, I told them all that you weren't in the dorm and had probably already left for breakfast".

"Boys were waiting for me? For me? Are you sure?" Maya asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes quite sure. They asked me about you. They say you are the most beautiful girl they have ever seen. I'm pretty sure they all have a bit of a crush on you" Luna said, her voice had lowered to a whisper.

"Merlin that's new. Gods please don't tell me I'm going to have a group of hormonal teenage boys following me around like lost puppies. Oh Merlin, are you sure it's me they meant?" she probed, praying that Luna was just making this all up.

"No, they were definitely talking about you. They kept saying Maya" she replied. Maya nodded. This was not good. She hated attention and now a large group of boys wanted hers. She needed a way to get away from everything, the boys, her dreams about Draco and just everything in her life. Maya decided that she wouldn't live in the library this year, she would do something fun, live a little.

She saw Roger Davies at the other end of the table and made her decision. She stood up and walked down to where he sat. Roger was with a large group of boys which made Maya slightly nervous but she went up to him anyway.

"Roger?" she said to catch his attention away from his friends.

"Maya! Hey how're you doing?" he asked her, a charming smile on his face. All his friends had turned their attention on her and as Maya said before, she hates attention. Their appreciative stares on her, trekking up and down her body, made her blush.

"I'm good. I've made my decision. I'll do it" she told him, trying to imagine that nobody was looking at her.

"Perfect!" he said with a beaming smile. "We might actually win the Cup this year. Now what broom do you have?" he inquired.

"Broom? I don't have one. I told you I can't play, I don't even know how to fly properly" she said indignantly.

"Well we'll just have to change that then, won't we? Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock tonight. I'll get you a broom, all you have to do is show up. OK?" he asked, looking for confirmation. Maya nodded and thanked him. She waved goodbye to him and his friends and walked back towards Luna.

Maya was unbelievably worried. She couldn't fly and she most certainly couldn't catch or hit a ball in any way, shape or form, which was kind of a key element in Quidditch. Roger was so nice though, taking time out of his day just to help her. He must be a really good captain to do that for someone who wasn't even one of his players yet.

She sat back down and Luna handed her her schedule which Flitwick must have dropped off when she was talking to Roger. The two girls compared their schedules and realised that they only had Transfiguration and DADA together, Luna having chosen Divination, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures instead of Maya's many other subjects. Maya had Double Potions first thing this morning, then lunch, after that was DADA and finally Charms. Not a bad day she thought to herself.

"I'm going to go now. Divination is a bit of a walk away" Luna said and left the Great Hall. Maya realised she had nothing that she needed for Potions and had to run back to Ravenclaw Tower. She got her books and apparatus and left her dorm. It was six flights down to the dungeons and she had a minute before class started. She was going to be murdered.

When she finally made it down to the Potion's classroom, the bell had rung ten minutes previously. Maya opened the door and walked in her head bent down, in what was meant to be a regretful stance. To her great surprise, Slughorn just told her to sit down. When she had been Hermione Granger he would not have hesitated to deduct points but now her insolence was ignored.

Maya took the last remaining seat in between Draco and Blaise. She smiled at them, grateful for their thoughtfulness to save her a seat. Draco smiled back weakly. Was he mad that she left so abruptly earlier? Did he think she was mad at him? She leaned over to him and whispered "I'm so sorry about earlier, I forgot something and I had to leave. It wasn't your fault". In Draco's opinion this statement was very vague, but he was just glad that she wasn't mad at him.

Slughorn told them to make any potion they could remember from their sixth year, knowing that a good few of his students hadn't been at school the previous year. Maya decided to make Draught of Living Death because she knew it was difficult and she wanted to show that even though she didn't go to school last year, she was still a top student. Maya remembered all the ingredients and steps and began to brew the potion.

The air in the room gradually became hotter and hotter. Thankfully her hair did not become extremely frizzy as it used to, instead staying as perfect as she had left it that morning after brushing it. She did become extremely warm though and rolled up her sleeves without thinking. Blaise's eyes immediately latched onto her scar, as did Draco's but Maya failed to notice.

After receiving top marks for her potion she packed up her bag and cleaned up her station. When she walked out of the classroom to head for lunch, someone pulled her into a little alcove. She went to scream but then noticed it was Blaise and calmed down. Blaise looked extremely angry so Maya tried to calm him down.

"Hey Blaise, where's Draco?" she asked hoping his temper would cool. She didn't know why Blaise was so angry with her.

"Gone to lunch" he spat out. His reasons for being angry became clear when her rolled up her left sleeve and almost shouted "Who the Fuck Did This to You?"

Oh shit, Maya thought. She was truly screwed.

**Well that's chapter 8. Lots of family drama promised for next chapter. Sorry about the dream thing, I kind of led you on a bit **** ooops. Well Roger is going to teach her how to play Quidditch! That should be interesting. Do you think Roger is as nice a guy as Maya thinks? Leave your comments and questions in the review section. Can't believe it's only been a week and I've already written over 20,000 words! Merlin's Balls that's a lot. Thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is chapter 9! It was my school sports day today. It was so fun! We had sumo suits, three bouncy castles, teacher/student games, a disco, a rodeo bull and one of those bouncy castles where you're strapped in and you have to try and get to the end without being pulled back. Of course, there was also your usual egg (potato) and spoon race, three-legged race, space hopper race and sack race. Guess what! I won a medal for dancing in the disco with one of my friends Charlotte! We were doing lifts and spins and the whole shebang **** Pretty sure we looked ridiculous but oh well it was hilarious. (I probably just bored you all to tears and you just skipped it right?)**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have had seven people lie on me when I was in a sumo suit. No, if I owned HP then I would be sitting on a throne and watching people do it because it is hilarious to look at.**

Chapter 9

_His reasons for being angry became clear when her rolled up her left sleeve and almost shouted "Who the Fuck Did This to You?"_

_Oh shit, Maya thought. She was truly screwed._

"Shhh Blaise. Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk privately" she pleaded, tugging on his arm. She led the fuming Blaise to the Grand Staircase and climbed to the seventh floor. The twins returned to the Room of Requirement and once more sat down on Blaise's bed.

Blaise picked up her bare arm again and said in a strained voice "Explain". His teeth were gritted; his effort to not explode was obvious.

"OK, OK. You know that Harry, Ron and I went on a special mission which helped in the defeat of Voldemort" she began. Unlike his parents, Blaise didn't flinch at the name, and Maya was glad of this. Blaise nodded for her to go on. "Well, when we were on this mission, we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor" this time Blaise did flinch, a look of disgust on his face.

"Was Draco there?" he asked.

"Blaise that doesn't mat-"

"I asked you was he there, now tell me" Blaise demanded, no longer trying to keep up his mask of calmness.

"Yes he was there. Right now that isn't important to the story, though. As I said we were brought to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron were put in the cellar, but Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to keep me for interrogation" Maya continued, her voice becoming shakier.

"What did she do to you?" Blaise asked her, his voice softer now that he realised that this was a hard thing for her to do.

"Well she started by using the Cruciatus Curse on me repeatedly" Maya began. At this Blaise swore loudly. "Then she carved the word MUDBLOOD into my arm" she told him. Blaise looked torn between hitting something and breaking down crying. "At that point I passed out and when I came to she was holding a knife to my neck because Harry and Ron had tried to escape with me. We did get out though, unfortunately Ron and Harry hate me now, but that was back when they weren't assholes" she finished.

Blaise pulled her into his famous bear hug and Maya broke down. She had never really talked to anyone about it, Harry and Ron had avoided the subject like the plague and she could never tell her adoptive parents they didn't even know what the Cruciatus Curse was. Blaise just held her tightly, he had no idea his baby sister had gone through all this and it broke his heart.

"What else happened, cara? Everything, tell me everything" he told her. Maya looked up at him, even with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks his little sister was still perfect to him.

"I have scars everywhere" she sobbed, her resolve no completely broken. "I almost died hundreds of times and…and" she stammered, she couldn't get it out.

"What is it, love?" Blaise asked her, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"And I-I killed people. I killed a lot of people" she confessed. At her admission, Blaise hugged her to him tighter. He was not surprised, he knew killing was a part of war, he wasn't some naïve little child, he knew what happened on the battlefield. That didn't make hearing it any easier, his sister was the epitome of good and he knew it killed her to say no to someone, let alone take a life.

It was at this point that Blaise swore to himself that he would never let Maya be put in that position again; he would always protect her from everything. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "Thank you, I needed that" she told him. She cast a charm on herself and all traces of her tears disappeared.

The twins walked out of the room, they still had about fifteen minutes of lunch left, but neither was particularly hungry. They descended the stairs and just before they reached the Great Hall, Blaise asked her the question that had been on his mind since she told him that Draco was there. "Did Draco see you being tortured?"

Maya looked up at him and saw the determined look in his eye. She knew she wouldn't get out of answering the question, so she just nodded. The slight inclination of her head caused a look of pure rage to appear on Blaise's face. He marched up to the Great Hall and straight over to the Slytherin table.

Draco saw him coming over to him; he had wondered where his best friend had disappeared to. "Hey man, what's up?" he said. Blaise didn't answer, instead just stalked right up to him and punched him in the face. This action caught everybody in the Hall's attention; it was not every day that you saw a guy hit his best friend in the jaw.

"Fuck Blaise" Draco shouted "What the hell was that for?"

"You just stood there and watched it. You watched her get tortured and did nothing. You did nothing at all. Her blood must have been all over the floor and you just stood there. YOU JUST FUCKING STOOD THERE!" Blaise screamed at him.

Draco let him vent his anger; he knew he deserved every word, every hit, and every glare. Every single student was staring at them; it was like watching a freaking soap opera. It was then that Maya ran into the Hall and up to the boys. Her sleeve was still rolled up so everyone in a twenty foot radius could clearly see what the boys were fighting about.

"Stop Blaise!" she screamed. Blaise turned around to face her. "Just stop. It wasn't his fault. If he had done anything, he would've been killed. He didn't do anything to me; it was his crazy bitch of an Aunt who did everything" she told him, defending Draco. Blaise seemed to calm down at this and turned back to Draco.

"I know she's right, I just needed to vent my anger and you were the easiest target" Blaise explained, not apologising, but Draco didn't want an apology, he didn't deserve one.

"It's completely justified man. I regret what happened every single day and if I could go back and change it, I would" Draco admitted. At this they did a "bro hug" and then Blaise picked some food up off the table and started to eat. Maya would never get boys, they were just so weird.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The rest of her classes had passed pretty much uneventfully. There had been a slight altercation between Maya and the new Golden Trio, which now included Ginny, but Luna and Neville had been with her and they had come out on the better side. The old Golden Trio breaking up was still the biggest gossip to hit the school for a while and she would constantly see people whispering to each other when she passed, but Maya didn't care. She had friends that she could truly trust now and that was all that mattered.

Soon enough it was time for her flying lesson with Roger. She got dressed in a tracksuit bottoms, trainers and a tank top and headed down to the pitch. Roger was already there when she arrived. He had two brooms in her hand and when she walked up to him, he handed her one.

"When you say you can't fly… what exactly do you mean?" he asked her, trying to get an idea of her abilities. She dropped the broom to the ground and tried to remember what Madame Hooch had told them in first year.

"UP" she began. The broom did not move even an inch. Roger smiled.

"OK, so I'm guessing that you couldn't do that in first year either, right?" he asked her. She nodded in confirmation and her continued "And I'm also guessing that that's where you stopped as well". Maya nodded once more. "Have you ever flown on a broom before at all, Maya?" he questioned her.

"No" she told him honestly, a hint of a blush appearing on her face from embarrassment.

"Have you flown before at all then?" he asked her.

"Yes I have. On a Thestral, a Dragon, a Hippogriff and a Muggle airplane. I've also ridden behind someone on a broom" she told Roger. He nodded.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I've only ridden a broom. I think your problem is that you gave up too quickly" Roger said with another one of his charming smiles. He signalled for her to climb onto her broom and he did the same.

When they were both mounted, he kicked off the ground and told her to as well. She was quite unsteady so he flew over and helped her get used to it. "Don't worry Maya. We're only ten feet above the ground at the minute. I know it takes a bit of time to get used to, but once you do you'll be flying it" he assured her.

"No pun intended, I presume" Maya said with a little laugh at his bad joke.

"Oh no, the pun was definitely intended" he joked. Maya laughed again and Roger soon joined in. Maya hadn't realised that they had been slowly rising as they talked and were now about one hundred feet in the air.

"Roger? How are we up so high? I don't think I can do this, I'll fall" she told him, her voice shaky. Roger moved closer again and gently grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay, I won't let you fall" he said with a reassuring smile. Still holding her hand, he started to slowly move around in the air. Soon, he was pulling her along the length of the pitch and back.

"See that's not so bad now, is it?" he asked her, his kind smile once again on his face. Maya shook her head and smiled back at him. This only made Roger's smile become larger. "Do you want to try on your own now?" he asked her. Maya was unsure, but confident in the fact that Roger wouldn't let her fall and if he did he would be brutally murdered by Blaise and Draco.

Maya let go of his hand and began to fly away from him, granted at an incredibly slow pace but it counted. He followed her and as if they were playing chase, she sped up a little bit so he wouldn't catch her. After about ten minutes, Maya was going at an average speed and was accelerating quite quickly. She was laughing her head off and having the time of her life. Roger was flying quite a bit slower than he could, but he wanted her to feel a sense of accomplishment by getting away from her.

As all this was going on, neither student noticed the figure in the stands watching everything. Draco sat silently by himself watching Maya's flying lesson. He wished he was the one out there teaching her. There was just something about Roger that made him wary. Draco had always thought that a lot of Ravenclaws were more dangerous than Slytherins. The majority were just as cunning and they had even more intelligence to match.

If you thought about it, who would you find more intimidating: Crabbe or Terry Boot? In Draco's opinion Terry Boot would be a far better duelist. Boot had a certain confidence about him; he obviously had a far wider range of abilities when it came to spells and not to mention the intelligence to plan his attacks, to know what would hurt his opponent the most. Yes, Draco thought, give him a Slytherin any day. Far less scary.

Draco knew that Roger must have some sort of ulterior motive. He didn't doubt that Maya could be an amazing strategist and player, but why would a captain, with a House full of excellent and willing players, take the time to train a girl, a very beautiful one at that, to fly, not just to play, but to start from scratch. Draco knew that Roger wasn't as perfect as he appeared and he wouldn't let Maya get hurt.

Maya was growing tired so she flew back to Roger. "Hey do you mind if we go back in now, I'm kind of tired" she told him. He nodded and they lowered themselves to the ground. Maya left the pitch with Roger but stopped about five minutes away from the entrance to the castle. "I'm going to go for a walk now I think. I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah of course. Thanks for trusting me to not let you fall" he said with another one of his charming smiles. Maya hugged him tightly, glad she had made another friend in Ravenclaw besides Luna.

"Thank you for teaching me to fly, it was amazing. Maybe we can try with a Quaffle next time" she suggested.

"Definitely" he replied "It was no problem, I really enjoyed teaching you". Roger leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want company on your walk?" he asked her.

"No I'm fine, but thanks for the offer" she said, a small smile on her face. Roger nodded and waved his goodbye as he walked towards the castle doors. Maya turned around and peered into the darkness.

"I know you're there. I saw you in the stands" she said, not speaking in any direction just talking into the night, knowing he was there.

"Hey" he greeted, walking out of the darkness and up to her. She smiled at him; it was a little less bright than normal as she was wary of being alone with Draco at night after her dream. The only time he hadn't been on her mind all day was when she was flying, not because of Roger, but because of the rush it gave her to speed through the air, knowing she could fall at any time if she let go of the broom. That thought used to terrify her but as soon as she started flying it just became exhilarating.

"Why were you watching me? Afraid I would fall?" she joked, pushing her nerves away. She would have to get over her little crush and she couldn't avoid him so she just tried to act normal.

"No, more like afraid of you being hurt by something else out there" he said vaguely.

"What? Wait…do you mean Roger?" she asked, confused at why Draco would think he was anything but nice.

"Yeah, he's not as nice as you think he is" he told her, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Oh and why's that? Because he wants to be my friend? Is it that hard to believe that a nice guy actually wants to be my friend?" she shouted at him. Maya may have been slightly overreacting but Roger had been nothing but nice to her.

"He doesn't want to be your friend Maya! He just wants to get under your robes!" Draco shouted back.

"Oh I get it now. It's impossible for a guy to just want to be my friend, is that right? Well guess what Draco? If a guy can't be my friend then that means we can't be friends. Rethinking your theory now?" she spat at him.

"What? No, that's not what I meant… it's just Roger! Of course you can be friends with guys. I just-" Draco tried to get out but Maya interrupted him.

"Just forget it Draco! Don't talk to me again until you get your head out of your fucking ass!" she screamed at him, almost in tears. Maya turned and ran back to the castle.

Fuck, Draco thought, what the hell have I just done? I was only trying to help her.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've had a load of lovely reviews and lots of people favourite and followed my story, so I just want to thank you all **** I decided to put it down here because I just babbled up there and I didn't want to make it any longer. I'm sorry for doing that between Draco and Maya but it's a necessary enough part to the story at the minute. Do you think Maya will eventually listen to Draco or keep believing that Roger is the charming teen he appears to be? Tell me in your reviews "wink wink" (not so subtle attempt to get reviews). Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey **** well this is chapter 10! It seems to be going so fast. Can you believe that we're almost at 30,000 words! I mean seriously that is a lot of words :P I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I didn't have a chance to write at all because I had to do homework (which took forever) and then go back to school to the Awards Ceremony to get my award **** It was really long and boring but who cares? I got an award **** Yay! Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed and especially reviewed my story. Imagineer1392 I promise I am only thirteen **** Fourteen next month! Thanks so much for your lovely review though :D Hope you all enjoy the chapter (It's kind of a filler chapter)**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have had to sit through two hours of an awards ceremony last night. This ceremony included a boring 20 minute speech from a nun who used to be principal of my school. Also if I owned Harry Potter I would not attend an All-Girls Catholic School. In fact I would get rid of them all together. I mean it's just unfair having the All-Boys only a ten minute walk away from us :'( OK the self-pitying is over now. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 10

Maya was so angry! Why did Draco have to go and be such an ass? They were getting along just fine, until now. She had decided to trust him and even though she had some weird, little crush on him that she was trying to ignore, they had a good friendship. But of course Draco had to go and fuck it all up!

She stalked into the Entrance Hall and straight to the Grand Staircase. It was probably past curfew but Maya didn't care at the minute. She ran up the stairs, her feet pounding on each step, and eventually got to the fifth floor. Remembering the way to the common room she found the door with no handle.

"It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,

Lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

Comes first follows after,

Ends life kills laughter.

What am I?" the door knocker asked her.

Maya thought about the riddle and then smiled. "Darkness" she answered confidently. The door swung open and she walked inside. Her smile fell from her face when she remembered why she had been in such a hurry to get back here in the first place. Maya walked straight up the stairs to her dormitory, not talking to anybody as she passed.

When she arrived in her dorm she flung herself onto the bed. She didn't cry, she wouldn't let herself cry. Maya had made herself a promise back in her third year that she would never cry over Draco Malfoy ever again. She had done it too many times already. Luna was fast asleep, as were the rest of her roommates. She had no one to talk to.

It was times like this that she wished she was sorted into Slytherin with Blaise so she could just go and talk to him. But she wasn't sorted there, she was a Ravenclaw and she would just deal with her anger and hurt. Maya had just lain on her bed for a long time until eventually, she fell asleep. She was ashamed to admit that just before she drifted into unconsciousness, a single tear had fallen as she thought about never talking to Draco again.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The next morning it was extremely difficult for Maya to get up. Her eyes just wouldn't stay open and she looked like she hadn't slept a wink. Which, to be honest, was probably true. Maya had only gotten about two hours sleep the previous night. She had decided that she wouldn't talk to Draco at all that day and see how he acted. She braided her hair into a side plait and put on the tiniest bit of make-up to make her look a little less like a member of the undead.

Maya left her dorm, hoping to see Luna in the common room but had no luck. There were, instead, as Luna had told her yesterday, around twelve boys waiting at the bottom of the girl's stairs. She avoided eye contact as they all asked her could they walk her to breakfast and just told them that she had already made plans.

Fortunately, sitting on one of the comfortable couches was Roger. He stood up when he saw her and walked over. "Morning" he said in a cheery voice. "May I walk you down to breakfast?" he asked her in a mock gentlemanly voice.

"Why of course, good Sir. I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the Great Hall" she joked using an extremely pretentious posh accent. The pair walked to the door and out of the tower. They made their way to the stairs and fell into easy conversation.

"You look a little tired. Did you sleep okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Maya was glad she had made another friend who cared about her.

"Draco and I had a fight, I didn't get to sleep until about two hours ago" she told him honestly. Maya missed the joyous look that passed over Roger's face. He quickly changed his features so he wore a sombre expression.

"That's awful. If you want to talk, I'm here for you" he said with fake sincerity. He sneakily slipped his arm around her shoulder under the pretence that he was consoling a friend.

"Thanks Roger. I don't know what I would do without friends like you" she told him, falling comfortably into his arm. Roger smiled; his plan was falling into place. She trusted him and that was Step 1. When she trusted him, she would be more comfortable spending time with him and then he would complete the bet.

His friends were such idiots. Maya may be a smart girl, but she was extremely naïve and trusted to easily. Right now she was really vulnerable and just looking for someone to be there for her, so much so that she befriended him without a second thought.

They arrived in the Great Hall and there were a few stares from around the room at seeing Roger's arm wrapped around Maya Zabini's shoulder. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was fuming. Blaise looked torn between running over and ripping his arm off her and stopping Draco from doing it himself.

Breakfast went quickly enough, nothing interesting happened. Maya had been officially introduced to all of Roger's friends and then it was time to go to class. Today she had Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Lunch, Ancient Runes and finally Herbology. She liked all of these subjects so it shouldn't be a bad day.

Maya was so wrong about that. She walked into her first class and saw Blaise sitting beside Draco, so she couldn't sit there. Roger and Luna didn't take this class and she wasn't really friends with anyone else. The last remaining seat belonged to a Hufflepuff that she didn't know. The class wasn't the worst part of the day, by far; it was just spent in an awkward silence.

Next was Transfiguration where once again Blaise and Draco sat down together. Maya knew Blaise wasn't taking sides; this was just what they always did. She couldn't remember a single lesson where the two hadn't sat beside each other. They were best friends after all and she had vowed to not come between them. For this reason, when Blaise sent her an apology on a note, she just told him that he was to stay sitting beside Draco. She had other friends and she would sit beside them now.

For that class she sat beside Luna and she knew that Roger took Herbology so that would be OK as well. Ancient Runes was spent in another awkward silence. The only really bad part of the day came after classes, just before dinner was served.

Maya was walking into the Great Hall; she had promised Luna that she would sit beside her at dinner. When she entered through the doors, Ginny came up to her flanked by Harry and Ron. "Well well well, look what we've got here boys. It's the Slytherin Slut! But wait… her fuck-buddy isn't talking to her right now, is he?" Ginny sneered.

"Oh fuck off and grow up Ginevra" Maya said in her best Mrs Weasley voice.

"Oooh…feisty! Well of course her fuck-buddy isn't talking to her; she's gone off with yet another Quidditch player. You really do have a thing for them. So how's Davies in bed? He looks like he'd be good, after all you'd know if he was good or not, you having so much experience in that department, after all" she spat at Maya.

"Hypocrite! This is coming from the girl who fucked Dean Thomas in the bathroom of The Three Broomsticks, Michael Corner in just about every broom closet in the school and don't even get me started on the amount of places you've done it with Harry" Maya hissed back, fully prepared for a fight. She wasn't going to just stand there and take it anymore.

"Shut the fuck up about my sister! None of that shit is true, right Gin?" Ron almost shouted at Maya but then changed his tone when seeking confirmation from his sister that what Maya had just said about her various trysts was untrue.

"What? Uhhh…yeah of course! I'm not a slut like her!" Ginny said indignantly, stumbling over her words at first but then looking enraged at even being associated with those rumours (even though they were completely true).

Ron being the idiot that he was believed Ginny, not noticing her mumbling at the start of her sentence. "See? My sister would never do anything like that! You're just a lying whore" Ron accused. Maya was tired of the conversation so she walked past them and went to the Ravenclaw table. The argument had of course drawn everyone's attention but Maya just pretended that she didn't notice all the eyes on her.

She and Luna fell into an easy conversation about their days and tried to enjoy the remainder of it.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

Three more days had passed and now it was Saturday morning. In other words it was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's try-outs. They were looking for a new Beater and a new Chaser as well as a few reserves. Roger and Maya had practised all week and he had assured her she was ready.

Maya was surprised at how easy it was to fly once you got over the fear of the completely alien feeling. It was really no different than riding a Thestral, except for the obvious facts that a broom wasn't alive and you had to steer it yourself. Roger had suggested she try out for the Chaser position as she had a good throw and had seriously improved at catching. Maya also had good control on the broom even when she was speeding down the pitch, a necessity for a Chaser. She didn't have enough strength in her arms to hit the bludgers hard enough so that ruled out being a Beater.

Maya hoped she made the team; it wasn't only Roger who chose the new players. Being a Ravenclaw he thought of every possibility and in case he got injured or anything, he had appointed a co-captain to take over for that match. None of the other house teams had this and Maya thought it was an extremely intelligent idea, should anything happen to him there would be someone to lead the team. This person was the Seeker, Cho Chang.

Cho was a brilliant player and even though Maya used to despise her, she was willing to give her another chance. In this environment Cho even seemed kind of nice. She was one of Maya's roommates but they never really talked but Cho had smiled at her when she came to the pitch this morning, which Maya saw as progress.

There had already been a few people who tried out. None of them were very good, but Maya clapped for them all the same. Good sportsmanship and all that. Eventually it was her turn, the person before her having tried out for the Beater position and being very good at it too. Maya knew that he would be the one to make it onto the team.

She climbed onto her broom and gained height rather quickly. Soon she was up to the level she needed to be at and Roger and Cho were up in the air beside her.

"Ready?" Roger asked her. She nodded and he continued "First, you will do laps around the pitch so we can assess your speed and then you will take a few shots at the posts at that end of the field" he told her pointing to the opposite end of the field where a boy sat on his broom, looking extremely bored.

"He's our keeper. Your final task will be to try and score while Roger is acting as a Chaser on the opposing team and Michael, our Beater, is aiming Bludgers at you. Sound OK?" Cho asked her.

"Yeah, I think so" Maya said unsure of herself. She had done all these things with Roger before but it now felt like more than just a bit of fun, it felt serious.

Roger flew over to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Maya, you'll be absolutely amazing". Maya smiled gratefully at him and began her laps, slowly gaining speed. Cho was evidently pleased with her flying abilities and called her back over after only two laps.

"Brilliant, now here's the Quaffle. Try and score on Bradley" she told her, waving her in the direction of the posts. Maya flew over to Bradley, the Keeper, and eyes him up. He seemed to naturally lean to his right, which indicated that that was the direction he would zoom over in when she threw. He also seemed to be a bit low compared to the hoops, which meant that she would have a better chance of she threw the Quaffle higher.

She threw it the first time a little higher than normal and slightly to the left. As predicted Bradley instinctively leaned to his right, he did rise but not fast enough and the Quaffle went over his head and into the middle hoop. This hoop was considered to be the hardest of the three to score into so she tried to show off a little. She did of course score into the other goals, but she tried to do some impressive throws to the middle one which Bradley was right in front of.

Roger and Cho called her back after around twenty shots and they both smiled at her. "You're doing excellently!" Roger said with a beaming smile. "Now all you have to do is get passed me and Michael". At his words Michael Corner **(A/N: Couldn't think of anyone else to use do Michael is now a Quidditch player :D) **came flying over with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ready to play with the big boys Maya?" he joked.

"Yeah alright, tell me if you see any" she teased back. Michael barked out a laugh.

"Alright! Let's finish this up. I really want to get a hot chocolate after this" Cho said.

"Cho it's about twenty degrees out" Roger exclaimed.

"Never too hot for a hot chocolate" Cho and Maya said at the same time and both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Girls" Michael and Roger said simultaneously and laughed.

"And they think we're bad?" Maya asked incredulously. Cho laughed at this.

"I don't think that either gender is meant to fully understand the opposite sex" she told her.

After their little laughing fits, they began the final try-out process. Maya played amazingly of course, easily escaping Roger as well as dodging a few extremely well aimed Bludgers and even scoring every time she threw the Quaffle.

When they all landed on the ground again, Cho spoke first. "Well Maya I think I speak for the whole team when I say that you are now our new Chaser. Congrats" she told her. Maya beamed at them and thanked them. She was right when she predicted that the boy who had tried out before her would make Beater. It turned out he was a fourth year named Daniel, but he told everyone to call him Danny. He seemed like a really sweet kid.

The whole team walked back up to the castle and went down to the kitchens. Roger went up to a house elf and ordered seven hot chocolates, Cho was very happy with his order, as well as an assortment of cakes to celebrate. Maya discovered that the third Chaser was a girl named Shauna in fifth year. She seemed nice enough, if a little loud, but that could be extremely fun sometimes.

"So do you just have cakes and hot chocolate to celebrate the new team every year" Maya asked them. Everyone who was already on the team before laughed.

"No, we'll do the real celebrating tonight in the Ravenclaw common room with any student from fourth year and up" Roger told her with a wink. Maya seriously doubted this just meant a game of Scrabble or Wizard's Chess.

**Well that's Chapter 10! Sorry if it's extremely broing but it was just a filler really before the party. Pl****ease leave a review and any predictions you might have for the party. Hope you enjoyed the story and I am sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but as I said up at the top I was busy **** Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! How you doin? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you. **** Sorry about that, it was playing on the radio as I was writing this. Thanks to everyone who favourite/followed my story and especially to those who reviewed it **** This chapter contains some disturbing scenes. You guys knew it was rated mature for a reason so no complaining. Enjoy the chapter (actually don't).**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned HP then my German teacher wouldn't have thrown my copy at me today. My French teacher wouldn't have shouted at me. My Irish teacher wouldn't have left us a load of work for a free class. My P.E. teacher wouldn't have been a complete bitch to everyone and my Religion teacher would…actually if I owned HP there would be no Religion class, it's too boring.**

Chapter 11

Maya had decided that she was going to look nice for the party. It started in an hour and she had just gotten out of the shower. For Gryffindor parties she had never really dressed up, deciding that comfy jeans and a t-shirt would do. Who was she trying to impress anyway? Now though, she wanted to make an effort. Not for anybody but herself.

As she had told herself many times before, she was a new person. The new Maya would dress well, look nice and most importantly have a good time. Roger had told her that Ravenclaw parties were a little different from Gryffindor ones. Maya hadn't known what he had meant but she knew she would find out later anyway.

The first thing she did was magically dry her hair, then she used a charm Lavender used to use which straightened your hair and kept it straight until you performed the counter-charm. After that she put on a light foundation, some mascara, lipgloss and finally some rust coloured eyeshadow, which her mother had told her really brought out the blue in her eyes. When Maya was finished she decided that she agreed with her mother it really made her eyes "pop", as Lavender and Parvati used to say.

Maya wondered if Lavender and Parvati would be at the party. Whenever there was a party, the girls were most likely going to be there. They didn't really like Quidditch, just the players so the girls didn't care if it was a party celebrating the beating of their own House, they would be the first ones there. In some ways Maya missed them, their little quirks. How they were so obsessed with looks, but never commented on the fact that Maya never used to make an effort. How they would be the first to compliment her if she tried something new and especially how when they occasionally did shut up about boys, they were extremely nice.

She hadn't talked to Lavender since the train and she hadn't spoken to Parvati at all yet this year. Maya would have thought that they hated her but she hadn't seen Lavender around Ron at all, so Lavender had probably been extremely pissed off at Ron about the way he had treated Maya. Maya really hoped that the girls still liked her; it would be nice to have more female friends. She loved Luna with all her heart but sometimes she just needed someone else to talk to and she couldn't exactly girl-talk with Roger. She could just imagine the conversation.

"Oh My God, my cramps are killing me"

"Uhhh, ummmm, is….uhhh…there…ahhh…anything I can get for you?"

The awkwardness of the imaginary conversation had Maya splitting her sides with laughter. If anyone had walked into the dorm right now they would have thought she was completely insane. She got herself in control and changed from her bathrobe into the dress, one of many actually, that her mother had bought her and insisted she bring to Hogwarts for occasions such as this. It was a little more daring than Hermione Granger would have gone for, but Maya Zabini knew it would be perfect. Anyway if her mother said it would look fantastic on her then Maya would take her word for it. She had written to her mother telling her about everything that was happening, excluding her fight with Draco, and thanking her again for the beautiful dresses she had purchased for her. Maria had written back saying she was happy that Maya was happy and that she loved buying for others as much as she did for herself.

The dress she would be wearing tonight was an LBD (Little Black Dress). It stopped a little higher than mid-thigh and had a sweetheart neckline. Maya loved it; she slipped it on and then paired it with a pair of black heels. She knew it was a bit fancy but she didn't care, it sounded like it would be a proper party downstairs so she probably wouldn't be the only person dressed up.

Satisfied with her appearance she checked the time and figured it would be OK to head down now. The party would've started around ten minutes ago so a few people should already be down there. Maya left the dorm and descended down the girl's staircase. What she saw when she arrived downstairs was definitely not what she had been expecting.

It was packed with students from all houses. There was a dancefloor, like in a night club, in the centre of the common room. All the couches and chairs had been moved to somewhere else and were nowhere in sight. There was flashing lights and even a disco ball. A boy who she recognised as Terry Boot was DJing. Maya hadn't realised that Terry did that, she knew he was Muggleborn so he must have started it during the summers away from school. He was good and was currently playing Bass Down Low. **(A/N: I know that it's set in the late nineties, but that I wasn't even alive in 1998 so I don't have a lot of knowledge on 20****th**** century songs. For this reason, all the songs will most likely be ones from this century.) **Maya loved this song and went straight onto the floor.

When she arrived in the centre of the mass of gyrating bodies she saw Roger. Maya made her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly and his face lit up in a smile when he saw that it was her. "Hey Maya" he shouted over the music, giving her a tight hug. "You look absolutely amazing" he said complimenting her. She blushed a faint pink, something she did rather often in her new body.

"Thanks, so do you" she told him, smiling up at him. Even in her four inch heels he was still about two inches taller than her. It would have been intimidating if he wasn't such a nice guy.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her when a slow song came on. Maya smiled when she recognised the song as Chester See's "God Damn Your Beautiful". She loved this song; she nodded enthusiastically and took his proffered hand. Roger laughed at her eagerness and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moved to the song.

After the song was over they went over to the side of the room, which was lined with tables covered in snacks and beverages. "How did you sneak all of this stuff in her?" she asked him, amazed at the sheer amount of food that they had provided.

"We're Ravenclaws sweetheart, we're the clever ones" he said to her. Somehow Maya didn't like it when he called her sweetheart as much as she did when Draco and Blaise used affectionate names like cara. She didn't dwell on it for long as Roger asked her what she would like to drink.

"Oh, ummmm…I'll have anything" she said absentmindedly.

"Alcohol?" he asked her.

"Uhhh yeah…just not too much" she told him, deciding it was finally time to let her hair down and have fun for once. He nodded and turned around. Maya didn't see what he put in her drink; he made her a vodka and Coke. Someone had brought Muggle drinks and Roger knew that it would taste less like alcohol if there was something else in it. That's why when she took a drink of it; she didn't notice that it was three quarters vodka and one quarter Coke. Roger knew that she hadn't really drunk much before and was probably a lightweight. A couple of glasses of them and his plan would be completed before the night was over.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE

Draco was furious. He stood over in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room, Pansy Parkinson was at his side blabbering about something or other, but Draco wasn't listening. He was focused on two people at the other side of the room. Maya hadn't spoken to him since Monday night and he really missed her. Roger just infuriated him, especially after what Draco had heard earlier.

**(Flashback)**

He had been in the library earlier that day. It was just after lunch and the place was nearly deserted, he was searching for a book in a very secluded part of the library where nobody else usually looked in. He heard voices talking nearby. Draco knew that there was a table close by but he had never seen anyone use it before. The voices were talking rather loudly and obnoxiously, Draco tried to ignore them but then he heard a familiar voice: Roger.

He listened in closer and heard one of Roger's friends speak. "So how's the bet going? You only have till the end of the month" the boy said.

"It'll be over tonight" Roger replied confidently. One of the other boys laughed.

"Yeah right! There's no way you can pop the Gryffindor Princess' cherry after only one week" the boy who had laughed said disbelievingly.

"She's not the Gryffindor Princess anymore and all she was looking for was a friend. I did that and now she will do anything for me, it'll only take a tiny bit of persuasion to get her to give it up" Roger said.

"Yeah, booze. The best form of persuasion there is" the boy who had spoken first said and the whole group of boys laughed. Draco was disgusted; he couldn't listen to this conversation anymore and walked straight out of the library.

Draco had known that Davies was a prick; if Maya had only listened to him then she wouldn't be in danger right now. He had to get into that party tonight, he just had to. He wouldn't let Maya get hurt, he couldn't. He had seen her that way far too many times and he wouldn't let anything like that happen to her ever again.

**(Flashback over)**

As he watched to pair now he couldn't help but feel horrified. He knew that Roger had put far too much alcohol into her drink and that Maya wouldn't be able to handle more than one of them. Draco wanted to go separate the two now but Maya wasn't talking to him and she wouldn't believe him over Roger, not when he was still acting like Mr Perfect.

They moved back onto the dancefloor and were soon engulfed in the crowd. Draco couldn't see them anymore; he grabbed Pansy and dragged her into the group of dancing people hoping to keep an eye on Maya.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-

Maya was really enjoying herself, she hadn't known that parties were this much fun. Her head felt a little fuzzy and she told Roger this. He said it was probably just the stuffiness and she should finish off her drink. Seeing the logic in his idea, she did as she was told and finished off her beverage. Unfortunately it didn't help the feeling and the fuzziness actually increased.

"Roger, it didn't stop! It just got worse what should I do?" she asked, slightly slurring her words. Roger pulled her arm so she was following him out of the crowd again. He went back to the drinks table and made her another drink.

"Here, drink this all at once. It should help" he told her, lying through his teeth. She chugged the drink and almost choked. Roger had made the drink nearly pure vodka this time and noticed its effect on her almost immediately. Maya was quite inebriated at this point but was still confused at why the fuzziness had gotten worse.

"Roggy…my head is still…funny" she said, giggling at the name she had given him.

"OK, why don't we go somewhere to get some fresh air?" he suggested. Maya nodded, not realising that this was the worst possible thing that she could do. The pair walked out of Ravenclaw Tower and to the Grand Staircase. Roger dragged her along behind him like she was a misbehaving puppy, which in her state of intoxication she kind of was.

"Roggy look!" she said pointing at an oil painting of an ugly wizard who had no doubt invented something extremely boring. "He's so pretty Roggy, oh look at that one…" she continued, her train of thought not lasting very long and moving onto something new that was "pretty".

Roger found this extremely annoying and pulled her into an empty classroom on the fourth floor. Perfect, he thought. Nobody was on this floor, the nearest dormitory was Ravenclaw and they wouldn't hear anything because of the blaring music. Maya realised they had stopped moving and looked around. "It's so" she began, but Roger cut her off.

"Pretty, yes I know" he said and moved in on her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing Roggy?" Maya asked, confused.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE

Draco couldn't see Maya anywhere and he was getting extremely worried. He started asking around and one girl said that she had seen her leave with Roger Davies. Draco swore under his breath and stormed out of the common room.

He had no idea where Roger could have taken her and began searching all the classrooms and secret passages on the fifth floor.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE

"Just relax Maya" Roger told her in reply to her question. "You'll love it I promise". At his words he leaned down and kissed her. Maya was so surprised she gasped and Roger took this opportunity to deepen the kiss by sticking his tongue into her mouth. Maya didn't kiss him back, she tried to push him off. She may have been drunk but she knew that she didn't want this.

Roger ignored her attempts to push him off, she would never be strong enough to stop him, a fact both of them knew. He moved his hand from her waist and roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing it. Maya gasped in pain, she prayed someone would come in and stop him. He broke away from her mouth and smiled at her.

"Don't struggle, you know you want it" he said with an evil grin on his face. Maya shook her head fiercely.

"I don't want it! Please stop" she sobbed, what would happen if he didn't stop dawning on her. She couldn't believe Roger would do this to her, he had seemed so nice and sweet. Maya wished she had believed Draco when he had warned her. Draco wouldn't lie to her; she had just wanted another friend so desperately that she wouldn't listen to one of the only ones she had.

Roger just laughed at the tears that were streaming down her face and continued mauling her. He moved his other hand under the bottom of her dress and slowly lifted it up. He smiled maliciously at her. "Now why have you been hiding this?" he asked her rhetorically.

Maya just cried harder as he ripped her dress so she only had on panties and the top of the dress covering her. He pushed her down onto the ground and climbed on top of her. Maya began screaming for Blaise and Draco, for anyone to come and help her. Roger laughed again at this.

"Nobody's going to come and save you. Your big brother wasn't even at the party and your darling Draco was with the slut Parkinson. Anyway, it's not like anyone can hear your screams" he said to her. Maya sobbed when she realised that everything he said was completely true. She was defenceless, she had left her wand in her room and nobody was coming to save her.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-

Draco had checked every single room on the fifth floor and was now deciding to go up or down. He decided on down and went to the fourth floor. Fuck, he thought, there was even more classrooms and passages on this floor. He had to find her soon, he couldn't let her get hurt.

Draco began checking all the rooms on the fourth floor and asking the portraits who were still awake had they seen the pair. They were quite pissed off that he was bugging them at this hour and didn't answer him.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE

Roger had put his other hand, that wasn't abusing her breast, down her panties. She had completely sobered up now. He was touching her where she had never been touched before. Hell the most she had ever done was kiss Krum on the lips for about six seconds after the Yule Ball. She may have been nearly eighteen, her birthday was thirteen days away, but she wasn't ready for this. She only wanted someone she loved to do this.

Roger entered her with his finger and a burning sensation overcame her. It hurt so much and she cried harder. Maya could feel Roger's hardness on her leg and it scared her, knowing what he was going to do with it. He began to move his finger inside of her and she couldn't take it anymore. Maya let out a blood curdling scream.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE

Draco heard a piercing scream come from nearby and ran in that direction. He knew it was Maya, he was sure of it. Hopefully he could save her; he had to be able to save her.

**Well that was chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it, well actually I hope you didn't because it's a really disturbing chapter in my opinion. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that but it keeps you coming back. You guys know you love me ;) Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I have never written outside of English class before so this is my first ever abuse/non-con piece of writing. I'm not sure if it worked, so constructive criticism always helps **** Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! This is chapter 12 **** I hope you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday but I had youth club and it was the last night and everything so I went. I'm sorry about updating so late today but I was doing Irish homework and Science Junior Cert papers (even though my JC isn't till next June) **** I was also trying to convince my parents to let me have a sleepover for my 14****th**** next month and since they already bought me my 14****th**** birthday present I asked for my 15****th**** to be One Direction tickets (Croke Park 2014 bitches!) People who aren't Irish may not understand why this is so mega so I'll explain. For a music act to play Croke Park, where the big G.A.A. games are played, instead of a concert hall or something means they've really made it big (as in 84,000 seats big) so I'm dying to go. Also, school finishes May 31****st**** so hopefully I'll be able to update more then. **** Thanks to everyone who favourite/followed and especially reviewed my story.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything. Yeah that's right! I said it. I may not like it but it's the truth.**

**C**hapter 12

Draco ran down the corridor faster than he had ever run before. He didn't usually run, he was a Seeker so his sport was up in the air. Draco lifted weights, he didn't run laps. After this, he decided, he would start to run; he couldn't be this slow again. Each step felt like it took hours and Maya's scream continued.

He finally reached the door that led to Maya. He could hear the screams and shouts coming from inside, her pleading and begging and his laughing. It sickened him to think that the bastard took pleasure out of her struggles. Draco tried to open the door but it was locked, unsurprisingly.

Draco rammed his shoulder into the door but it still wouldn't fucking open. Then he remembered he was a wizard, slapped himself on the head as he had seen Maya do before, and took out his wand. Maya, he thought, oh Merlin, please be ok. He whispered the incantation and the door clicked, to indicate it was now unlocked.

Draco banged open the door and charged into the room. He saw Roger straddling a sobbing Maya's legs, with one hand on her bared chest and one down her panties and he saw red. Draco ran at Roger and pulled him off Maya. He pushed him down to the ground and Draco hit him in the jaw. Roger had only noticed the Slytherin's presence when the teen had yanked him off Maya.

Roger tried to overpower Draco, but failed as Draco kept laying punch after punch into him. He hit him in the face, his stomach, his "man-bits" and everywhere else that would hurt him. One particularly hard hit to Roger's face caused a resounding crunch to be heard from his nose and a groan of pain to emit from the bastard.

When Roger had finally been knocked unconscious Draco let up on the beating. If he could've he would have continued to beat the shit out of him until he could know no longer form coherent sentences. But Draco couldn't do that, he had to look after Maya. She was what was important right now, not killing Roger, eve if that was pretty important.

Draco turned around and saw Maya in the same spot as when he walked in, except she was now curled up in a foetal position crying her eyes out. He slowly moved towards her and gently pulled her into his lap. Immediately she began to struggle, shaking and shouting for him to get off. Draco refused and began to whisper reassuring sentences into her ear. He told her that it was only him, Draco and that he wasn't going to let anybody hurt her ever again.

At any other time she would have told him that that was an empty promise, impossible to keep but instead she stopped shaking and shouting in his arms. She was still tensed, as if not completely sure he was telling the truth, but she was no longer scared of him. Draco knew that as difficult as his promise may be to keep, he would try as hard as he could to keep it. He never wanted her to get hurt again.

After a few minutes had passed, Maya decided that Draco wasn't going to do anything to her and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing freely into his shirt. Draco stood, picking her up with him. He took Roger's wand and locked the room behind him as he left so the bastard couldn't escape. Draco carried Maya down the three flights of stairs until he reached the Hospital Wing. He banged loudly on the doors, knowing it was extremely late at night, but he didn't care.

A very disgruntled Madam Pomfrey opened the double doors, about to reprimand whoever was making the noise but didn't when she saw the sobbing girl, clad only in her panties, in Draco's arms. She ushered them inside and asked Draco to explain what had happened. He only told her about the things that Roger had done to her on the fourth floor, the story of the bet could wait until he was standing before Headmistress McGonagall.

Pomfrey told him to lie her down on the bed and cover her. It wasn't until her command that Draco noticed the fact that she was bare-chested but even though it had been his dream to see her like this since he was thirteen, he didn't care one bit. He hardly noticed in fact, all that mattered right now was that Maya was alright and Davies never stepped foot in the school again.

"Mr Malfoy, go and get the Headmistress and Miss Zabini's brother as well. Get one of the Professors to floo her parents as well" Pomfrey instructed him. Draco was reluctant to leave Maya, but knew he had to do it. He ran out of the Hospital Wing hoping to complete his tasks quickly so he could get back to the girl who was now lying unconscious on a hospital bed, the girl he loved with all his heart.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T, SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office; she would not usually stay this late but she had been having trouble sleeping so she had decided to stay and finish off some paperwork to try and tire herself out. For this fact, Draco was grateful. He had no idea where the Headmistress slept, or where any of the teachers slept for that matter, and would have gotten completely lost trying to find her.

Being a prefect, he had the privilege of knowing the password to the Headmistress' office and said it to the gargoyle which moved out of the way to reveal the spiral staircase. He reached the top of the stairs and ran into McGonagall's office without knocking.

"Mr Malfoy! What do you think you are doing, bursting in here?" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"No time to explain Headmistress" he panted; he had run all the way here. "Maya was almost raped, in Hospital Wing now. Must get Blaise…floo her parents" he said in between his shallow breaths. He really had to start running; there was evidently a large difference between strength and fitness.

"Alright Mr Malfoy" she said, transformed into a business like woman. "You get Mr Zabini from your dorm and I will floo Mr and Mrs Zabini".

Draco nodded and sprinted from the room. He was on the first floor still so he only had to go down two floors to get to the Slytherin dormitories. He passed Peeves along the way but paid no attention to his taunts, he knew Peeves was only trying to get a rise out of him and he didn't have time for his childish antics right now.

He eventually reached the dungeons and told the wall blocking entrance to the common room the password "Sanguis purissimus". It was Latin for "Purest of Blood". Draco didn't give a shit how racist it was. He was beyond caring about the many prejudice idiots in his House, including the sixth year Prefect who had come up with the fucking password.

Draco ran into the common room, slowing his pace. He didn't want any unnecessary attention on him right now, he had a job to do and he would do it. An annoying distraction like Pansy Parkinson wouldn't be helpful to him. He crept up the stairs and walked into the seventh year boys' dorm. Walking over to Blaise's bed, unafraid of waking anybody up now as they were all at the party, he shook Blaise awake.

Blaise sat up straight, a look of alarm on his face. "What is it? What's happened? Who's hurt? Is Maya OK?" he babbled out, not letting Draco answer a single one of his questions.

"Just come with me. I'll explain on the way" he told him. Blaise nodded, seeming to realise that Draco was in a hurry, and got out of bed. The duo walked out of the dorm and down the stairs in a companionable silence that they had developed years ago, but now there was an air of tension between the two, Blaise knowing something was wrong and Draco knowing that he would have to tell him what had happened. When the pair left the common room Blaise broke the silence not being able to control his curiosity any longer.

"OK I can't take it any longer. What the hell happened?" he asked his best friend.

"It's Maya. Davies almost raped her tonight but I got there before he could, it was a close call though" Draco told him honestly, not seeing the point of making up some bullshit.

Curiosity killed the cat, as the proverb goes, but in this case it broke a brother's heart.

When Draco told him about Maya, Blaise broke into a run, heading to the Hospital Wing. Draco followed him, trying to keep up. Blaise must run as well as lift weights because he had no problem sprinting up the stairs.

The two best friends came to a stop outside the Hospital Wing. Draco nodded at Blaise, knowing all the horrible thoughts that were running through his mind about what had happened to his sister. Blaise knew that the nod was reassurance that it would be alright and he opened the doors to the Hospital Wing.

Blaise wasn't expecting what he saw. His baby sister was lying unconscious on the bed, looking sickly pale and Madam Pomfrey was pouring potions down her throat. She noticed the two boys' arrival and called them in.

"Good good, you're here. Draco, be a dear and fetch me that bottle of salve off that table over there" she said, pointing to a small table across the room. He ran over, retrieved the bottle and handed it to the medi-witch.

"What does that do?" Blaise asked her, his voice slightly choked. She looked up with a sad expression on her face.

"It's to relieve the pain. I will need you two to turn around while I apply it, it needs to be put in a very private place" she told them grimly.

"WHAT? I thought you said she wasn't raped" Blaise shouted at Draco.

"She wasn't. I never said that he didn't touch her. I tried so hard to get there faster but I couldn't. The bastard was touching her in places only someone who loves her should touch" Draco said, finally breaking down as a tear escaped his eye. Blaise knew Draco was feeling guilty, even though he saved her. He pulled his best friend into a hug and brought him over to one of the other beds while Madam P applied the salve.

"Hey Draco, man, come on. You saved her, if you hadn't have been there she would've been a lot worse off" Blaise said, consoling his friend.

"It's my fault though. I tried to warn her, if I just kept telling her it might have turned out different" Draco explained.

"It's not your fault, it's Davies'. He put up a front and Maya fell for it, he was a conniving bastard. Maya is so trusting and until she's been given a reason not to trust someone she will. There's nothing you could have done" he told Draco. He nodded at Blaise's reasoning, feeling a little bit better, but still wishing he could run faster, vowing to pick up the sport so nothing like this could happen again.

Madam Pomfrey told them they could come back over to Maya now and they sat down in the two of the chairs surrounding her bed. It was at this point that Mr and Mrs Zabini came rushing in, tailed by McGonagall.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Maria Zabini almost shouted and then caught sight of Maya. "Oh my baby. My poor, poor baby" she said, running over to the three teenagers. Celso Zabini just stood in shock, realising that his little girl had been really, truly hurt. It wasn't a mistake, not confusion between her and another student, no it was none of those things. His daughter was almost had one of the worst things possible done to her. The only things that came close to it were the Cruciatus Curse, the Killing Curse and Muggle ways of hurting someone like "stabbings" or "shootings". He had read about those tragedies in a Muggle newspaper that a Muggleborn co-worker had left lying around.

"Who. Did. This. To. Her?" he said, slowly and menacingly. Everyone knew that he was not a man to mess with when he was angry.

"I was just going to ask Mr Malfoy that" McGonagall said. Celso's head turned to face Draco.

"You knew about this? What happened?" he almost shouted at him.

"Mr Malfoy had nothing to do with this. He saved Miss Zabini and would therefore know who did this to her" McGonagall said pointedly, not liking the tone Celso was using on Draco. She knew what Draco had gone through as a child and wouldn't let him be hurt for no reason again.

"You saved my child? Oh Draco, how can we ever repay you?" Maria said and flung her arms around Draco. He had never received hugs off his own mother, he considered Maria Zabini to be a kind of mother and her obvious affection for him was more repayment than he would ever need.

"You don't have to repay me. Maya is like a sister to me as well, I would never want to see her hurt" Draco told her, telling the truth about the repayment and not wanting to see her hurt part, but lying through his teeth about thinking about her like a sister bit.

"Oh Draco, you were always such a sweet boy. I want you to know that you are and always will be a member of this family, no matter what your name is" Maria said to him and he hugged her tighter. They eventually let go and McGonagall asked Draco to bring her to the person who had committed the crime was. Draco nodded, understanding that she wanted to give Mr and Mrs Zabini time with their children.

The two of them left the Hospital Wing and made their way up the three floors to the room where he had left Roger. Draco opened the door and walked over to the bastard who had done that to his Maya. Did he really just think "His Maya"? He did, Draco realised, and he liked it.

"This is him" Draco told the Headmistress, hatred written all over his face. McGonagall walked up to the still unconscious boy and looked down at him.

"Mr Davies?" she exclaimed, surprised. She had suspected a myriad of people, but Roger Davies had not been one of them. McGonagall lifted him up magically and exited the room with Draco following closely behind. They walked back down to the first floor and to McGonagall's office.

When they were inside the office, McGonagall put Davies down in a chair and put invisible binds on him so he wouldn't be able to leave when he woke up. "Draco, I will deal with Mr Davies in the morning when Miss Zabini is awake and can speak for herself. Until then, get some sleep, dear. You'll need it; tomorrow's going to be stressful and Maya is going to need you to be there for her" McGonagall told him and strode out of the room, presumably going to her own bed.

Draco walked back to the Hospital Wing in no rush this time. He wouldn't go to bed yet, he wanted to see Maya one more time, as if to reassure himself that she was really OK. Draco entered the room and saw Blaise was the only one left. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Gone home. They'll be back in the morning. I think I'm going to head to bed too, are you coming?" Blaise said, standing up to leave.

"No, I think I'm going to stay a little bit longer. I'll see you later" Draco told him. Blaise nodded and patted his back on the way out. Before he left he spoke.

"I never said it, but thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't" Blaise said. Draco nodded his head and sat down beside Maya's bed. Blaise left silently and Draco just stared at Maya. About a half an hour had passed and Draco decided it was probably time to leave.

Just as he turned his back on the bed, a weak voice spoke. "Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah, Maya?" Draco replied.

"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now" Maya whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. Draco nodded his head and turned around, he was about to sit back down in the chair he had previously occupied when she stopped him. "No, you can't sleep there. It'll be too uncomfortable. Come up here, I don't mind" she said in a sleepy voice.

Draco was reluctant but his exhaustion won the battle against his sense and he climbed under the blanket beside her. Maya snuggled up to him and sighed contentedly. "Thank you Draco. You're my hero" she told him. He thought it was extremely cute that she sounded like a four year old when she said it, but the meaning of her words was not lost on him.

He was truly her hero, and hopefully he always would be.

**Awwww **** thought I'd add a bit of fluff to the end. Draco really is Maya's hero. Next chapter we'll find out what happens to Roger and how is Maya handling the aftermath. Will she be OK around others? Hope you enjoyed the chapter **** Please review.**

**P.S. Sorry for the exceptionally long author's note at the top. My bad **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Well I'm just about to start writing chapter 13. Today was the first day of my last week of proper school! WOOHOO! Next week is only exams **** Not so WOOHOO :'( I've a feeling that you guys are going to hate me just a tiny bit at the end of this chapter…or maybe you'll love the drama. None of this is planned; I just think of something and write it down. I have absolutely no idea what will happen in the next chapter! Honestly you guys have as good a guess as I do **** I'm not sure if that's weird since I'm the writer but oh well…you guys seem to like it. Guess what! My story is getting translated into Spanish by ****Alicia Malfoy de Salvatore****! Isn't that cool? Multiple languages! I'm almost J.K. :) **** O.J. O.J. (Orange Juice as my friend Gráinne would say) but anyway I'm still excited.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything :(**

Chapter 13

Draco woke up in the same position as he had fallen asleep; Maya in his arms, snuggled up to his chest. He wished he could wake up like this every morning. Maya's soft breaths were calming and lulled him into a state of total and complete relaxation. But of course, this was Hogwarts; his peace could not last long.

Just at that moment Blaise came rushing into the Hospital Wing with Luna and Neville in tow. Draco pretended to be asleep because he didn't want to face their questions yet. He didn't really know Luna and Neville that well but he knew that they stuck by Maya and he would always be grateful for that. Draco was extremely sorry for the way he had treated them before but he hadn't had a chance to tell them that yet. He decided that he would tell them that day.

"Awwww look what we've got here" Blaise said in what Draco called his "annoying two-year old voice". Blaise used it whenever Draco complained like a child or when he saw something he claimed was "cute", a trait which Maya unfortunately had as well.

"Oh what are they doing together?" Luna asked in her fairy-like voice.

"They probably just ended up falling asleep beside each other" Neville offered, trying to find a reason, other than the obvious one, as to why they were cuddled up to each other in the same bed. It didn't help when Maya threw her arm even more over Draco so she had it wrapped around his waist and then snuggled in even closer.

"Evidently Neville, but the real question is; what were they doing before they fell asleep?" Blaise said a trace of his Slytherin suspiciousness lacing his voice. Neville was slightly shocked that he had used his first name without any hate or malice behind the words but recovered quickly.

"Are you insinuating that I slept with your sister the night she was almost raped?" Draco drawled, tired of just listening to their contemplations. "Because if you are Blaise, I think you have misjudged my character. You are my best friend and I thought you knew me better than that" he said in a slightly offended tone. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Blaise.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't thinking properly" Blaise told him, remorseful. He knew how much Draco valued their friendship, as did he, and Draco would never do anything like this behind his back, this he knew. Draco was too honourable.

"It's alright, I know that you've seen me in this position before so you just presumed. It was a natural assumption if slightly offensive" Draco said over it already.

At his words Maya's heart broke just a tiny bit. She knew that Draco wasn't a freaking monk or anything but it really made her wonder just how many times he had been with someone and how many girls he had been with. He was probably quite experienced if it was often enough for him to have gotten caught by Blaise a few times. He knew that he would never want some silly, little virgin who had no idea about what to do after you moved on from kissing. She had only been kissed twice. Viktor had given her a peck on the lips after the Yule Ball which had lasted about two seconds and Ron's kiss was a spur of the moment "Oh My God We're Going To Die" kiss which didn't last long. As soon as it had was over they both realised that they were not meant to be, but at least they tried, even if Ron was a complete prick now.

She pretended to begin to wake up. Maya let out a soft moan and stretched a bit. She lifted her hands up to her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened them everyone was looking at her and smiling. Maya smiled back weakly and snuggled more into Draco, he was comfy after all. She knew he would never want her but that didn't mean that she couldn't touch him in what she knew he thought was a totally platonic way, even if it sent tingles running all through her body and started the butterflies in her stomach.

Maya knew that she had to get over this crush she had, but she wasn't going to start ignoring him. That would be too suspicious and Draco wasn't an idiot, he would figure her out in a matter of days if not less. Draco looked down at her, cuddling up to his side and smiled fondly. Just like a brother would, Maya thought.

"Hey Maya" Luna said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm okay" Maya told her with a small smile. Merlin there was a lot of smiling going on this morning, wasn't there? "Hopefully she'll let me out today, I don't feel too sore and as long as I have you guys, I should be alright" she said.

"Well we'll definitely be here for you, but I'm not so sure about the leaving bit. I don't think you're ready yet. It did only happen last night" Blaise said, his protectiveness shining through. Maya would have thought it was just an older brother thing but Draco and Neville started nodding violently to show their agreement.

Boys, she thought. Looking at Luna, she could see that she was thinking much the same thing. "Guys, I've been through worse things. I think I can handle this" she tried to tell them but no one looked convinced. Draco looked at her as if to say "I was there last night, I know how bad it was, you don't need to put on a brave face". She wasn't sure how she got all of that from his eyes but they were very expressive…and gorgeous.

Get out of it Maya! Her mind screamed at her. Maya's plan of getting over her infatuation wasn't going very well so far. "I'll talk to Madam Pomfrey. If she says I can leave then I'm going" Maya said defiantly. The boys rolled their eyes at her stubbornness but Luna just covered Maya's hand with her own in reassurance. Maya was so grateful to have such great friends, even if the majority of them were too protective.

"McGonagall said she would come in later to get your statement about what happened" Blaise told her. "We met her on the way up here" he explained further.

"Oh okay…do I have to be in here to tell her?" Maya asked.

"Well she didn't specify, she just said she would talk to you later" he said.

Maya nodded. Honestly she was just putting on a brave face and she wasn't sure what would happen when she had to relive last night to give McGonagall the full story. She didn't know if she could do it on her own. Maya didn't want Blaise, Luna or Neville there. They knew what happened to her but not the details and she wanted it to stay that way, Maya didn't want everyone knowing about it. She didn't want pity or those looks that people always gave you which they thought were sympathetic, all she wanted was to move on. The only way she saw that happening was if that bastard was out of the school forever.

"Draco?" she said trying to get his attention. He looked down at her. "Will you come with me when I tell the Headmistress what happened? I don't want to be alone" she told him.

"Of course I will, love" he said and kissed her forehead. Even though it was a kiss a brother gave his sister, it still sent those familiar tingles through her body. Draco knew why she had asked him and not anybody else, he already saw what happened. She would not have to deal with the shocked, horrified or angry faces of people just finding out there and then. He knew that he would be there for her and try and hold back his own anger, although he had gotten rid of most of it by beating the shit out of Davies.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, Maya presumed there must be a bedroom back there as well as she never seemed to leave the Hospital Wing. She rushed over to the group and said, well more like screeched "No more than six visitors at a time".

"Madam Pomfrey, there's only four of us" Neville said kindly. The medi-witch nodded as if she had already known this.

"Yes, yes of course there is, dear boy. How are you feeling Miss Zabini?" she asked Maya.

"Better. Would I be allowed to leave the Hospital Wing today?" she asked the woman.

"Well I'll have to run some more tests, but if everything is okay and you're feeling alright then I don't see why not" Madam Pomfrey said with (another) smile. Merlin's Pants there is a lot of smiling going on this morning.

Maya beamed back at her and when the older witch turned her back, she stuck her tongue out at the boys. Being the immature boys that they were, they did it right back. "When will you be doing the tests?" she asked politely.

"Soon dear, I just need to get some more potions for you" Madam Pomfrey said. Maya nodded her thanks and the medi-witch turned and walked off.

"I don't like this" Blaise said "You shouldn't be leaving this early"

"Relax Blaise, he didn't do any lasting damage and I only have a few bruises" she told him trying to calm him down. Draco climbed off the bed, to Maya's disappointment, but she understood what he wanted her to do. She opened her arms in a welcoming gesture and Blaise got on the bed, enveloping her in one of his bear hugs.

"I was so worried about you. It's my fault, I should have been there to help you. If I had just opened my eyes then none of this might've happened" he said, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Blaise Alecto Zabini! Don't you dare blame yourself for this! If it was anyone's fault then it would be mine because I was too blind to see the truth and too stupid to believe Draco" she told him. At his look of shock she continued. "No, I am not blaming myself for this. I know that the only person at fault here is the bastard who did it and you should know that too" she said trying to make him see that it truly wasn't his fault.

Blaise nodded and she pulled him into another hug, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair. She had found out very soon after she met him that this comforted him. Their mother had done it when he was a child and was upset or got hurt and it would always make him feel better. Apparently people never fully grow up.

"Miss Zabini, it is time to begin your tests. Would you all mind going over there? We'll need a little privacy for these tests" Madam Pomfrey told her friends and pointed them in the direction of another bed. They walked away and Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain around them.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

After the rather unpleasant tests were completed, Madam Pomfrey announced that she was healthy enough to leave. The medi-witch handed her a box full of potions telling her that the instructions were in the box. Maya thanked her and left with her friends.

The five friends walked to the Grand Staircase after Draco insisting that he take the box off of her. They split up as Luna and Neville were going to the Ravenclaw common room together, Blaise was going to the dungeons and Maya and Draco were going to see McGonagall. They had decided to get it over and done with so they could relax before class tomorrow. Blaise took the potions and told her that he would give them to her when she came down to visit him later. She hadn't been planning on going to the Slytherin common room but it seemed like she didn't have a choice now.

Maya and Draco walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Dumbledore" Draco said to it and it moved aside. McGonagall had decided that in honour of the fallen, as well as a memorial on the grounds, the Headmistress' office's password would change to a different name each month. This, Maya knew, would go on for years before they got through all the names. She thought that next month would be Remus, the following Mad-Eye, then Tonks (she would've hated it to be Nymphadora), Fred, Sirius, Severus and after that they hadn't made any further plans. That list would get them to the end of March so they needed to come up with three more names.

The pair ascended the stairs and knocked on McGonagall's door. "Come in" the Headmistress said and the two entered. She motioned for them to sit and they sat down in the seats facing her. "You are here to tell me of the events of last night, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes Headmistress" Maya said. "Where would you like me to start?"

"How about at the party you all attended?" McGonagall said. Maya didn't even try to deny it, she knew the Headmistress was an extremely intelligent woman and there were very few things going on in the castle that she didn't know about.

"Well I met up with him at the party" she began, putting emphasis on the him. Draco knew she wasn't able to say his name, she was already struggling and she hadn't really said anything yet. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Take your time dear, continue when you are ready" McGonagall said kindly. Maya nodded her thanks.

"We started dancing and having fun. He asked me if I wanted a drink. I agreed as it was quite hot in the common room and I figured that I should have fun for once" she told her. "When I think back on it, I'm pretty sure he put far too much alcohol in my first drink. The second one was pure vodka, of that I am positive" she explained.

McGonagall nodded urging her to continue.

"Well I was pretty out of it at this point. He said we should go and get some fresh air so we left. He brought me down to the fourth floor and into an empty classroom. He then started kissing me. I tried to tell him to stop but—" she began to choke up.

"Maya it's okay, love. There's no rush, take your time" Draco told her comfortingly. She tried to smile back at him but it was a failed attempt. She nodded determinedly.

"No I'm okay, I can do this. He wouldn't stop touching me no matter h-how much I-I told him I d-didn't w-want it. He didn't c-care. He p-pushed m-me onto the g-ground and ripped my dress off s-so I only had my underwear on" she stammered, tears streaming freely down her face. Draco hated seeing her like this but he knew she had to do it, so he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"He s-started touching my b-breasts and then he s-stuck his hand d-down my underwear. I don't t-think I n-need to elaborate on that part. Then after a while of that, Draco came in and saved me" she finished, squeezing Draco's hand back.

McGonagall and Draco both knew that this was a watered down version of the horrific events but they knew that this information was all they needed, there was no need to put Maya through any more pain. "Thank you Miss Zabini. You may leave now, rest and enjoy the rest of the day. I assure you that Mr Davies will never step foot in this school again" McGonagall told her with a kind smile on her face.

The pair got up to leave but McGonagall stopped them. "Not you Mr Malfoy. I need to hear your side of the story, I feel there is something I don't know" she said. Draco nodded and sat back down.

"If Draco's not leaving then neither am I" Maya said, taking her seat again. Draco tried to protest but the look she sent him shut him up immediately.

Draco told McGonagall everything. About his suspicions, the conversation he had heard in the library about the fact that it was a bet. He also explained that he was sure that Davies' friends had not meant it in a malicious way as Davies himself had, merely as a teenage boy game. Then Draco told her about the previous night and how he had searched for Maya.

McGonagall dismissed the pair and they left the office, descending the stairs. Before they could head back to the Grand Staircase, Maya stopped Draco.

"I'm so sorry for being such an idiot" she apologised.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"If I hadn't have been so blind then we wouldn't be in this mess. I should have believed you" she explained.

"Maya Artemis Zabini, I will not let you blame yourself for something a psychotic bastard did to you. I won't let you feel guilty" he told her. He had cupped her face in his palms to force her to look into his eyes.

Maya found that she couldn't look away from him. His eyes were so perfect, his face no longer pointy, instead angular and showing off his high cheek bones. He could've been a model, he was so naturally gorgeous. Draco was tall and lean, with the perfect amount of muscle and he had abs…he definitely had abs. Once she started thinking about his many fine physical attributes she found she couldn't stop, he was hypnotising.

Draco was thinking similar thoughts and couldn't control himself when he leaned down, still looking into her eyes and kissed her. Both their eyes fluttered shut. Her lips were soft and warm, they responded to his kiss. It was gentle at first but when they both grew in confidence it became more passionate. She was tingly all over her body and the butterflies were out of control. He was on fire and couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his mouth when she allowed him entry into her mouth with his tongue.

His groan seemed to pull her back to her senses and she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry…I can't…I…just sorry" she stuttered and spun on her heel, running away from him. He had no idea where she went after she turned the corner because that was the way to the Grand Staircase, she could have gone anywhere.

"FUCK" he shouted and kicked the wall. Draco ignored the pain in his foot; it was just a bruise, not sore enough to be a break. He knew he shouldn't have done that. She probably thought he was some weirdo who decided to kiss a girl the day after she was almost raped. "Fucking perfect" he muttered under his breath. He had finally kissed the girl of his dreams and she had run away. "Just fucking perfect"

**Well that was chapter 13! It's my longest chapter yet! I decided to make it longer because I have been bad for updating **** yesterday was Sunday and I should have stopped being lazy and updated. Sorry **** I bet you guys really love me right now **** Any guesses on why she ran away? Tell me in the reviews ;) Thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! This is chapter 14 :) **** It's two weeks to the Junior and Leaving Certs as of tomorrow (important state exams in Ireland). Fortunately I don't do my JC for another year but some of my friends are doing it this year and they are exhausted from all the studying. We do eleven exams in my school! It's too much :( ****Anyway back to why I brought it up, I'll probably say it closer to the date but good luck if you're doing it (you should be studying not reading this :P). In other news my 14****th**** birthday is in 19 days! :D The countdown has begun bitches :D Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed and especially reviewed my story. Enjoy chapter 14 :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything **** I'm just going to go cry in that corner over there :'(**

Chapter 14

Maya had no idea where she was going; she just had to get away. She didn't know what had happened, one minute he was telling her it wasn't her fault and the next they were kissing. Maya wasn't sure who had initiated the kiss, it couldn't have been him. Her thoughts were running wild. "Why on Earth would he have kissed me?" "Did I kiss him?" "I can't remember leaning in first, but maybe I did" and the rest were pretty much the same.

Maya stopped outside of an all too familiar portrait that she never thought she would pay a visit to again. The fat lady looked at her in slight contempt, she probably thought that Maya was a traitor for being resorted but was trying to hide her emotions. In Maya's opinion she wasn't doing it very well. The fat lady coughed in a very Umbridge-like way and spoke. "Can I help you?" her voice laced with distaste and annoyance.

Neville had told her the password for emergencies. She had never planned on using it as the Gryffindor common room was not somewhere she wanted to be, there was too much of a chance of running into people who weren't very fond of her. The feeling was mutual but that didn't mean that she wanted another confrontation. "Bravery" she said to the fat lady. She huffed at her and swung open.

Maya thought that it was a ridiculous password. It was Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! The password was too guessable. When she stepped in through the portrait hole she remembered exactly why she had come here and headed for the stairs to the girls' dorms. Thankfully Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't there. A few people shot her menacing looks but most just smiled at her, some even waved. Maya waved back at Seamus and Dean and continued to the stairs.

After climbing them she walked into what would have been her dormitory this year. The seventh year dorm was a mirror of the sixth year dorm except for the fact that there was one less bed. There were now only two queen-sized beds in the room, Lavender's and Parvati's. Luckily both the girls were in the room. They spun around when they heard the door swing open. Maya was now quite unsure of herself, the girls hadn't been mean to her since she became a Zabini but they hadn't talked to each other yet.

Thankfully smiles appeared on both the girl's faces and the hopped up off of Lavender's bed and gave her a hug. "Maya!" Parvati exclaimed. "It's so great to see you. We were wondering when we would get to talk but you've been surrounded every time we've seen you" she told her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for what happened on the train. I broke up with Ron because he was being such a prick to you for no reason, he still is being one, but I'm no longer associated with him" Lavender said proudly.

"Oh Lavender, I'm so sorry, I never meant to break you two up" Maya apologised.

"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault. I don't want to go out with someone like that anyway. I'm just glad I found out before I got in too deep" she assured her.

"I still feel bad. Now I feel even worse because I came up here to ask you both for a favour" Maya said.

"Don't worry about it" Parvati told her. "Especially if the favour is to go out with your brother" she joked and winked at her.

Maya laughed. "Blaise? You fancy Blaise?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh Maya, every girl in Hogwarts fancies your brother, except you of course and probably Luna Lovegood" said Lavender. Maya was slightly surprised but when she thought about it she could see where they were coming from. He was extremely handsome and good at Quidditch so it shouldn't really come as such a shock to find out that girls like him. Oh well, she thought, Blaise seems slightly oblivious. It was true; she had never once heard him talk about any one girl in particular, maybe he just didn't notice the attention they paid him.

"So what is this favour you wanted?" Parvati asked her, getting back to the topic. Maya was suddenly reminded of exactly why she was here and her mood noticeably dimmed. Both girls looked concerned and dragged her over to Lavender's bed where they had been sitting previously.

"I need to talk to you" she told them. They nodded for her to continue. "I need to talk to you…about a boy" she said. The two girls were more than a little shocked.

"Maya…you want to girl-talk? But…you've never girl-talked before…what's changed?" Lavender asked, perplexed.

"I've never had a reason to before. Sure, I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor and had a crush on Ron but I've never felt like this before. I'm so confused" she admitted.

"OK, tell us everything" the Gryffindors said in unison.

Maya decided to leave out all the Roger drama and just talk about her situation with Draco. "Well, I used to hate him, he was really mean. But he's changed now, he's really nice and sweet to me…and I'm pretty sure I've got feelings for him" she began.

"How long have you felt this way about Draco then?" Lavender asked her. Maya head snapped up to look at the pair.

"But…h-how did you know?"

"Dear the chemistry between you to is electric. It's like you two are made for each other and don't think we don't notice the times when you look at him in class" Parvati told her. At Maya's face she added quickly "Don't worry he does it too"

"No…there's no way that he looks at me. There is no possible way that he could like me…I mean it's Draco…he's just…Draco" Maya said intelligently. She had never been at a loss of words before but when trying to find the words to describe him she just couldn't think of any that would do him justice.

"Yes we understand how gorgeous he is, but I don't think you understand just how gorgeous you are" Parvati told her. Maya knew she wasn't ugly, far from it, she was pretty but definitely not gorgeous... plain really. She told the girls this and they burst into giggles.

"She's totally oblivious. Maya you are beautiful, every single boy in this school, excluding Blaise and Neville, want you. Why else would there be a queue of boys to escort you to breakfast every morning? Think about it Maya" Lavender said. Maya did think about it…maybe she wasn't plain…she wasn't beautiful, but maybe she was pretty enough for Draco to like her.

"Maybe you're right, maybe he does like me. But even if he did, I couldn't do anything about it. Blaise wouldn't like it" Maya told the girls.

"Maya if you think that brother of yours would do anything to stop your happiness then you're delusional, Blaise would do anything for you. What's the real reason you're denying this? What's stopping you?" Parvati asked her. Maya was surprised, these girls were good. They should become Muggle psychiatrists; they were definitely good at figuring out peoples' problems and getting them to talk about it.

"He wouldn't want me, I'm too inexperienced" she mumbled into her robe, going slightly red. The girls looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

"Sorry Maya, you're going to have to repeat that for us" Lavender told her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry we don't judge"

"He wouldn't want me, I'm too inexperienced" she repeated loud enough for them to hear her this time.

"Okay…two things. One: How inexperienced are we talking here? And Two: Why would you think Draco would care about that?" Parvati asked her. The topic made Maya slightly uncomfortable but she decided that they had been helpful so far, she should continue.

"He's not going to want some little virgin who hasn't done anything. All I've done is kiss and both times I've done it they were only pecks really" she told them honestly. Parvati and Lavender nodded.

"Well did you ever think that he might like that you're inexperienced. If this is the real thing, like lifers, then I think most guys would want someone like you. I think it would make them feel…oh, I don't know…more protective or something. I suppose they would just be happy because they would be the first and hopefully the only one to touch you like that, to be with you like that" Lavender told her. She was being surprisingly deep and when Maya thought about it…right.

Most guys would probably like that she was theirs completely. The concept sounded quite caveman like but in a way, romantic. Maya felt so much better after the talk with the girls. Deciding that she really needed to apologise to Draco for running off, she thanked the girls and left.

Maya exited the Gryffindor common room and went to the Grand Staircase. She was surprised that she had had no run-ins with the new "Golden Trio" but she was also very grateful for that. She descended the stairs; Draco had probably gone back to his common room, so she would head there. Maya wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship yet but she would talk to Draco and see where his mind was at.

She eventually reached the dungeons and spoke the (extremely annoying and pretentious) password to the wall. "Sanguis purissimus" The wall parted for her and she entered the Slytherin common room. Blaise and Theo were sitting around the fire on opposite armchairs. They were laughing with each other and seemed to be having a very good time. Maya didn't want to intrude but she had to if she wanted to find Draco.

"Hey guys, have you seen Draco around?" she asked them.

"Yeah he's gone up to the dorm, he looked pretty upset or angry…it's hard to tell with him. Just be careful" Theo told her kindly. She thanked him and headed towards the boys dorms. One good thing about being a female was that she could go up to both genders' dorms. Maya didn't bother knocking, she just walked straight in.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk Blaise" Draco said, his voice slightly muffled as his face was in a pillow.

"Wrong twin" Maya said weakly.

"Maya!" Draco said and shot up from his position on the bed. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have kissed you, I just couldn't he—"

Maya cut him off before he could continue; it was strange to see Draco struggling to speak normally. "Draco I'm not mad, I shouldn't have run off. I was being an idiot but some friends sorted me out" she told him.

"What do you mean? You didn't mind me kissing you?" he asked. He was still unsure of himself but his confidence was definitely coming back, he was no longer stuttering or struggling to get out a full sentence.

"No I definitely didn't mind you kissing me. I just let my own insecurities get in the way but Parvati and Lavender made me see that I was just being silly" she admitted.

"So you wouldn't mind me kissing you again then?" Draco asked cheekily. He was definitely back to normal; cocky, smirking and slightly annoying and Maya loved every bit of it. She shook her head to tell him that she wouldn't mind, too nervous to tell him in actual words, she couldn't trust her voice right now. Draco's smirk grew and he sauntered (yes sauntered. "Cocky, little bastard" Maya thought) over to her until he was right in front of her.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked while brushing the hair away from her face and kissing her cheek. Maya once again shook her head. "Or this?" he asked, he kissed along her jaw until he was right beside her mouth. Maya gasped, almost inaudibly but because he was so close he could hear.

"N-no I don't m-mind" she stammered, the tingles were back from his touch.

"Well then what about this?" he asked her finally and then pressed his lips to hers and both their eyes fluttered shut. Just like the last time it was electric and Maya knew that she would never find anything better than kissing Draco. It had been so different with the others, there were no fireworks or butterflies but with Draco she was struggling to stay standing.

As if sensing her problem he wrapped his arms around her waist which provided some support for her. His lips were soft but firm and moved gently against her own. It sounded extremely cheesy but the kiss was magical, literally. Maya felt her magic swirling around her in response to Draco and Draco was feeling the exact same thing. It felt incredible and it was like the rest of the world didn't exist anymore. Maya moved her hands from his shoulders, where she had put them when he had first kissed her jaw for balance, and joined them together at the back of his neck.

Their bodies were pressed together and she could feel the contours of his muscled body against her own, softer body. Draco kept one arm on her waist but moved the other one so his palm was cupping her face. He slowly licked her lower lip, asking for permission. She granted it and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and sucked on her lower lip. Maya's toes curled at the feeling, Draco was definitely an amazing kisser.

After a few more minutes of perfect kissing they broke apart, gasping for air and looking into each other's eyes. The kiss had been extremely intense and they both needed a second to come back to their senses completely. Draco leaned his forehead against her own. "That was amazing" he whispered to her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he told her, a small smile on his face. It wasn't a smirk it was a genuine smile and that made Maya smile. Her favourite Draco was a smiling Draco, even if his smirk was extremely sexy.

Her previous thoughts of not wanting to get into a relationship yet were gone out of her head. All she could think about was kissing Draco and to be honest that wasn't a bad thing to be thinking about. "So, what do we do now?" she asked him, looking straight into his eyes. Draco gulped, those eyes did things to him that he wasn't ready to admit.

"Well we have to tell Blaise first of all, then we'll decide what we want to do" he told her. Maya nodded at his decision, she wasn't going to do anything behind her brother's back. The pair left the dorm and walked down the stairs. Blaise and Theo were still beside the fire talking and laughing.

When Draco and Maya walked up to them Blaise looked at them, he had a hint of amusement on his face. "Well, dear sister, I should probably tell you, you look utterly snogged. I should probably offer you both my congratulations since you look no better Draco" he told them with a playful smirk on his face.

Maya walked over to him and slapped him on the arm childishly. She sat down beside him on the small armchair and looked at him. "So you're not mad?" she asked. Blaise shook his head and smiled at her.

"Of course I'm not mad. You both deserve to be happy and if you make each other happy then who am I to try and stop you. I wouldn't be a very good big brother if I didn't want you to have someone in your life that makes you happy. Although I do have a duty as a big brother to scare the crap out of Draco here" he told her. She closed the distance between them and gave him a massive hug. She knew that she wouldn't have done anything with Draco if Blaise had been against it but she was praying that he would be OK with it.

"Feel free to "scare the crap out of him" as you so eloquently put" she said with a smile, putting air quotes around what he had said. Draco laughed at them.

"Please, he gave me that talk back in fourth year. I didn't quite understand why he was so protective back then but now I do. I figure the same speech still counts you know hexing my balls off and all that" Draco said with a laugh.

"Sounds about right, yeah" Blaise told him. "Don't forget that I said I would stick your wand so far up your arse that it would come out your mouth" he added.

"Ewww Blaise! Don't be so disgusting" Maya said and punched him in the shoulder.

All three boys laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at them, she was nothing if not mature. This made the boys laugh at her even more and they all fell into casual banter, enjoying the rest of the weekend together.

**Well I thought I'd end it kind of family fluffiness except with a bit of boyish crudeness as well :) **** We had a talk with Lavender and Parvati :D ****Yay! I just couldn't imagine them being mean to her and of course they fancy her brother, they fancy everyone. Thank you all for reading and please review the chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I know I've been absolutely terrible for updating :( **** I'm a bad author, shame on me. I've been having awful writer's block and couldn't think of anything to put into this chapter. Then I got this idea, I'm not sure if it's good or not but it's all I've got at the minute. If you hate it, I'm sorry but I honestly struggled with this chapter. Hopefully you will all like it. I'm not sure what my updates will be like next week as I've got exams all week! Now tell me if this isn't the worst exam timetable you've ever seen:**

**Monday: Religion, Geography and English.**

**Tuesday: Irish, Business and French.**

**Wednesday: Study, History and German.**

**Thursday: C.S.P.E. (Civic, Social and Political Education), Science and Maths.**

**Ugghh it's rotten :( ****Anyway thanks to everyone who favourited/followed and especially reviewed my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. 15 days till my birthday :D**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything :'(**

Chapter 15

It had been one week since Roger had been expelled and one amazing week since Maya and Draco had started their relationship. Well if you could even call it a relationship, they hadn't actually defined what they were yet and Maya wasn't sure what to think. They did all the typical couple things like cuddling by the fire, kissing, talking, kissing, hugging, kissing, holding hands and did I mention kissing? Well they did that a lot.

Blaise and Theo couldn't count the amount of times they had caught the pair having a quick snog in the common room or a broom closet. The boys had taken to checking in every broom closet they passed to try and find the pair because they had lost track of time on many accounts and been late to classes.

Maya definitely loved the kissing aspect of the relationship but her favourite thing about Draco was his mind. They could have conversations, on topics that she was interested in, that lasted for hours. With Ron and Viktor the conversations had been extremely one-sided as neither of them were the sharpest tools in the box.

Draco beat the other two in every aspect, sure the boys may have been good at Quidditch (more than just good in Krum's case) but Draco was also excellent at the game. The boys may have been attractive (kind of) but Draco was probably the most attractive man on the planet and the boys may have been smart…no, she couldn't even finish that thought, it was completely untrue.

Maya hadn't wanted to ask Draco what they "were". She was afraid of the answer; once again letting her insecurities take over, even though she had Draco. She liked to think they were in a relationship, they certainly acted like they were, but she wasn't sure what he thought on the matter. They didn't see other people, they spent almost all their free time together and he had asked her to go on the first trip to Hogsmeade with him, if that wasn't a relationship, then what was?

Currently Maya was heading down to Quidditch practice. Yes, she did continue with it. Cho was the new captain which Maya thought was an excellent appointment because she was a strong player and a good leader. Michael Corner was the new co-captain; Maya knew that this was another good choice. Michael was fair and impartial, a brilliant Beater and he was also a very hard worker. He showed up to every practice and always played to the best of his abilities.

Their first match wasn't until mid to late November and it was always against Hufflepuff but Cho was trying to get them into perfect shape. They practiced twice a week, on Monday and Thursday evenings, but Maya knew that the practices would increase the closer to the season they got. It was the Thursday evening practice and she would be focusing on avoiding Bludgers that evening. She couldn't believe it was already September 18th; the month had gone by so quickly. It was also her birthday tomorrow but she had told the guys that she didn't want a big fuss.

The other Chasers; Shauna and Andrew (Roger's replacement) were focusing on scoring because that's what Maya had done on Monday, while they had been dodging Bludgers. Andrew was a sixth year and a very good Chaser; Maya was surprised that she had beaten him in the original tryouts. The following week they would all work together and combine the two.

Maya entered the changing room and waved at the other players. She was a little bit late because she and Draco had gotten a little caught up in some other business *coughsnoggingcough* and she had forgotten the time. Everyone knew that she was with Draco, they weren't even trying to be subtle about it, but she didn't know what they all thought about it. Frankly, she didn't give a shit. The only other students' opinions that she cared about were Blaise's, Luna's, Neville's and surprisingly Theo's. Over the past week they had grown closer due to all the time she was spending in the Slytherin common room. He was actually a really nice guy and she trusted him, after all he had never been directly mean to her. In fact the only person, besides Pansy Parkinson, who had really been mean to her, was now her…snog-buddy? Yeah, snog-buddy would do for the minute, even though they had a lot more of a connection than just kissing.

"Maya! Drew is going to practice with you on the Bludgers since he had a bit of trouble with them on Monday, OK?" Cho called to her from across the dressing room.

"Yeah, that's fine" she replied. Drew (Andrew) seemed like a good kid. _So did Roger_ that evil voice in her head whispered to her but Maya ignored it. She promised herself that she wouldn't let that ruin her relationships with everyone else.

The team walked out onto the pitch and mounted their brooms. As she was rising, Maya noticed a figure in the stands. She flew over to them and it turned out to be Draco. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Wanted to see you fly" he told her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure you didn't just want to see our plays?" she joked. Draco laughed along with her.

"Maya, get your arse out here now" Cho shouted from the middle of the pitch.

"Alright, one second" she shouted back and then said to Draco in a quieter voice "Wait for me after practice". She winked at him and gave him a chaste kiss before flying back over to the team.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

Practice was long and tiring. Maya had dodged most of the bludgers aimed at her but was hit by a few. Drew had been a little less lucky, he had gotten hit around six times and one of them was in a place she would rather not mention. *coughman-bitscough* (Merlin, I really need to get that cough checked out). He had been very chivalrous though; Drew had taken a Bludger to the stomach in order to save her from being hit in the head by one she hadn't noticed.

Maya exited the changing rooms, laughing with Shauna and Michael about something to do with Peeves and a group of first years. The poor things hadn't seen it coming. Draco walked over to them and Shauna and Michael said their goodbyes and left.

"You were really good in practice" he told her. She smiled up at him, his height was so annoying but only added to his sexiness.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have been if Drew hadn't have saved me, though. I would probably be lying unconscious up in the Hospital Wing right now if he hadn't taken the hit" she admitted. Draco put his arm around her shoulder possessively (in a good way) and hugged her close to him. She melted into his warmth and smiled.

"I don't trust that kid" Draco said.

"Who… Drew?" she asked him. He nodded. "He's a harmless little thing who's absolutely besotted with a girl in Hufflepuff. They've been dating since third year, he told me all about her during practice and she sounds lovely" she told him with a slight smirk on her face.

"OK, maybe I'm just a little bit distrustful of male Ravenclaw Quidditch players…what's with the smirk, Zabini?" he asked, using her last name in a sassy manner.

"You're jealous" she said. Draco looked incredulous.

"I am not" he defended.

"Are too. Draco's jealous. Draco's jealous" she said loudly in a sing-song voice. He laughed at her and kissed the top of her head.

"So what if I am? I'm allowed be jealous of a guy saving my girl" he told her. She looked up at him.

"Am I?" she asked him.

"Are you what?" he asked her.

"Your girl" she told him. He kissed the top of her head again and smiled.

"Of course you are, what else would you be?" he reassured her. She shrugged her shoulders, relieved.

"I don't know, we just never really defined what we were, that's all" she admitted.

"Well, I'd love it if you were my girlfriend, if you'll have me of course" he said.

"Ask me and we'll see" she joked, not actually being serious. Draco stopped abruptly and she turned to face him. He stood stock still and looked at her, his eyes swimming with a million different emotions. Maya knew that one of them was nervousness.

"Maya Zabini, will you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked her with a hopeful expression. It was as if he didn't know if she would say yes or not…maybe he didn't. Maybe she wasn't the only one with insecurities.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend" she told him and kissed him. It was another passionate kiss that made her knees go weak and her mind go fuzzy. Since it was cold out the kiss didn't last long and the pair continued their stroll back to the castle.

"You know I've never actually done that before" Draco told her. Maya looked up at him, confused.

"What…ask a girl out?" she asked him, Draco nodded. "Draco Malfoy that is complete bullshit, I've seen you with a million girls".

"None of them were my girlfriends though, they just kind of latched onto me, and I let them for a while and then moved on to the next girl" he told her honestly. She nodded understandingly.

"I've never had a boyfriend either" she admitted.

"Not even Krum?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope, we just went to the Yule Ball together and he gave me a kiss, a peck really, goodnight. He was really stupid, though. I couldn't listen to another minute of him rambling on about Quidditch" she told him and he laughed.

"So he was your first kiss?" Draco asked her, a little bit jealous that he wasn't her first kiss. Maya nodded at him sheepishly. "Was there anyone else?" Draco wasn't sure why he was interrogating the poor girl but he just wanted to know what he was up against, one peck on the lips from Krum wasn't bad but he didn't want to find out that she had an illicit affair with Sirius Black or something like that.

"Well during the Final Battle, Ron and I kissed but it was really just a spur of the moment thing. We both thought that we were going to die and didn't want to go without knowing if we were "meant to be" or something like that" she told him, putting air quotes around the words meant to be. "And you know what happened with Davies" she said, it was almost a whisper. Draco tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head again, she was too short for him to kiss anywhere lower without having to stoop down.

"You and I both know that I don't have a great track record with girls but—" he began.

"Draco I don't care about your past, I care about our future, together" she reassured him. He nodded, relieved that she didn't mind his, as Blaise had once put it, "man-whorish" ways. It was all in the past, as she had said.

They finally reached the castle and the duo made their way down to the dungeons. Maya hadn't wanted to sleep alone since the accident and took turns sharing a bed with Blaise, Draco and Theo. The boys trusted Theo with their lives but the only reason that she was allowed share a bed with him was because he was gay. It mightn't have been obvious, but he definitely was. Theo didn't advertise it and really only told his friends but he had accepted who he was a long time ago and was happy that he didn't have to hide from his friends.

Theo still hadn't told his family though, most purebloods looked down on homosexuality because it didn't produce any pureblood babies and he wasn't sure how his parents would take it. Because he hadn't told them yet, his mother tried to set him up, well more like marry him off, to a different girl every summer. This annoyed Theo to no end.

It was only ten o'clock so the boys would probably be in the common room still. Draco and Maya walked into the Slytherin common room and searched it for their friends. They were nowhere to be seen so the couple decided to check the dorm. Walking up the stairs, they heard a noise coming from the seventh year dorm. Draco, Blaise and Theo were its only occupants so it must have been them.

Without knocking, as they both slept there, they entered the room and were extremely surprised at the sight that greeted them. Blaise and Theo were locked in a passionate embrace…shirtless…and on Blaise's bed. Draco and Maya were shocked; their jaws were almost touching the floor. The other two still hadn't noticed the other's presence. Maya and Draco couldn't move an inch, they were completely floored.

Sure, Blaise had never really seemed interested in girls but Maya had presumed that he was just waiting for the right one. Draco had never noticed him checking out any guys before but now that he thought about it Blaise's eyes may have lingered on some of the guys in the changing room before. Neither of them cared that he was gay, they just weren't expecting it.

Theo must have noticed a movement in the corner of his eye because he looked up. "Shit" he said and Blaise looked up at them as well.

"Ummmm…I can explain" he offered weakly.

"Don't, it's OK…but I'm not sleeping on that bed tonight" Maya said and turned to leave. "Come on Draco lets go…continue boys" she said and winked at them.

"So you're okay with this?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Of course we are, we just want you to be happy, same as you want for us. Have fun" she told them and with another wink they were gone.

"I will never understand your sister" Theo told him while nibbling on his neck.

"I think that goes for girls in general, love" Blaise told him and kissed him.

"Glad I'm gay then. I don't want all that drama" Theo joked.

"Same here, man. Same here" Blaise agreed and the two went back to their original embrace.

**Well, that was Chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed it :) ****Please review the chapter as it means the world to me to hear your opinions :)**

**P.S. In Ireland we don't call it "snogging". We call it "shifting", but I decided to go with snogging because that's what they use in the Harry Potter books. Does anyone else think that snogging is a really weird word? Well, maybe shifting is too, oh well :D ****Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I know…I'm a terrible person who never updates, but I've been really busy lately what with school exams, spending time with friends, my birthday and working for my Nana (who pays really well might I add) I've been so busy. My exams went great (except for Irish :( ****) and I should get the results soon. At the end of the last day me and my friends started tapping on the desks and going "Summer, Summer, Summer" like in High School Musical (ahhh memories) and when the bell rang I screamed "What time is it?" and they all shouted "SUMMER TIME!" I love my friends and I fully accept that we are all complete weirdos :P I've started a film camp this week and guess who got the main part? That's right bitches…MOI! I play a nerd who gets bullied, but then I go back in time and then I…well it's complicated but really good :D Sorry for the extremely long author's note but I missed talking to you guys :'( It was my birthday on Sunday! I'm officially fourteen. I have the same birthday as Johnny Depp! How cool is that? And guess what sexy bastard has his birthday four days before mine…yep you guessed it, the one, the only DRACO MALFOY! What can I say? I'm in love.**

**Disclaimer****: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form because if I did then I would be a good author and update quickly. I wouldn't take as long to write a chapter as George R.R. Martin takes to write a book :P ( I love you if you got that :D)**

Chapter 16

Maya woke up the next morning with a smile on her face for once. She had slept in Draco's bed the previous night and had had no nightmares. Currently Maya was wrapped in Draco's arms and she snuggled in closer. Today was her birthday, she was nineteen now. She knew she was very old but after skipping a year and almost being twelve when she started Hogwarts she was the oldest in her year, along with Blaise. Draco would not turn nineteen until the following June.

"Morning Birthday Girl" Draco whispered into her ear. A smile spread across Maya's face and tingles went down her spine. Draco just had that effect on her and when he did things like that she could barely contain a moan. Maya had asked the boys not to do anything special for her birthday but she knew they would anyway; they had Blaise's to celebrate as well.

Knowing they had classes, the couple got out if bed and dressed. Even though they were extremely comfortable around each other, Maya still made Draco turn around when she was dressing. She wasn't the most confident person and she wasn't ready for anybody to see her like that yet, she had never been completely bare, completely vulnerable in front of anybody before.

The couple made their way out of the dungeons, Blaise and Theo having already left earlier, and up the stairs until they arrived in the Entrance Hall. After going into the Great Hall they made their way over to the Slytherin table where they ate nearly every meal at now. Sometimes they would spend it at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and Neville or the Gryffindor one with Parvati and Lavender, on these occasions Neville would usually go back to his own table with Luna and join them.

Blaise and Theo both stood up when they got to the table. Theo gave Maya a hug and said "Happy Birthday My".

When their embrace ended Blaise wrapped her up in a big bear hug and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday baby sister". Maya smiled at this even though it was both of their birthdays and they were both the same age, Blaise always liked to point out that he was still a little bit older.

Playing along Maya replied "Happy Birthday big brother", Blaise smiled down at her. The group had decided to give the presents to each other later joined by Luna, Neville, Parvati and Lavender. They sat down and began to eat breakfast.

McGonagall stood up from her seat at the Head table and walked to the podium. "Students, we have a new student arriving later today. He will be joining the seventh year and will be sorted at dinner. He previously attended Durmstrang and appears to be an excellent student. I hope you will all welcome him with open arms as I would expect nothing else from the students of Hogwarts. Enjoy your breakfast" McGonagall finished and the students began talking amongst themselves about the new student.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Who would transfer that late?"

"Maybe he got expelled"

"Maybe he had to leave Durmstrang because his life was being threatened"

The theories and questions only got more ridiculous. The friends didn't really care who it was, they would decide what they thought when they met him. Luna and Neville came over to wish the twins happy birthday before heading to class. The couple had gotten quite close to the Slytherins due to Maya. Lavender and Parvati had also given them birthday wishes.

The owls arrived around ten minutes before everyone would leave for class, slightly late this morning. A beautiful, tawny owl landed in front of Maya and she immediately recognised it as one of her parent's owls. It was carrying two packages, one smaller than the other.

Maya fed the owl toast absentmindedly as she untied the packages from the bird, along with a letter. Blaise had received a similar owl, but it carried only one package along with a letter. Blaise's package was broom-shaped, three guesses as to what was in it. Maya opened the letter first and it explained that she should open the larger present first; it was from her birth parents and the smaller one after, from her adoptive parents. It also said that the two presents went together.

Maya was extremely curious as to what was in the packages and opened them. The larger one contained the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was blue and floor length, made out of chiffon. It was probably the most expensive dress she had ever owned. Maya carefully put it back in the box and opened the smaller present.

Inside the smaller box were black heels, a black clutch and a black mask. These accessories would go perfectly with her dress, although she wasn't sure why there was a mask. Maya was delighted with her presents and sent them back to her room (the Slytherin seventh year boy's dorm, it had officially become her room when she moved all her things in).

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

Most of her classes were over; she only had potions with Professor Slughorn left. This class had Gryffindors and Slytherins in it so she had a choice on who to sit with. She usually chose the three boys over Parvati and Lavender but sometimes she just needed to get away from the boys and their incessant male talk involving the "Three G's" as she called them: Grunts, Girls and Guy Stuff.

Maya had no clue what they were talking about most of the time and even though two thirds of the group of men were gay, they still talked about girls. She swore they were worse gossipers than her. She wouldn't be surprised if she walked into the Slytherin common room one day and they were all painting their nails and talking about who had gotten fat in the school, or who was pregnant. Maya didn't know why but in this image she also imagined the boys with their hair wrapped in towels and them chewing noisily on pink bubble gum and blowing bubbles with it. She really needed to control her imagination; it was getting out of hand.

Maya couldn't help but laugh out loud at her train of thought and a few people in the corridor gave her funny looks, but she just ignored them. She walked into the potions classroom and Slughorn wasn't there yet. Actually nobody was there yet except for Harry and Ron. Perfect, she thought, just what I need. She walked to the desk she always sat at and took a seat.

The two Gryffindors stood up and walked over to her. "So is it just Malfoy and Nott or are you fucking all of Slytherin House?" Ron asked nastily.

"Why just limit it to one House Ron? I bet she gives to anyone who wants it Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and probably some Gryffindors as well" Harry added. Maya just tried to ignore them and kept her head down reading her book.

"I bet she even gives it to some of the teachers. What do you think Harry?" Ron said, turning to his friend. Tears were now in Maya's eyes but she tried to hold them back, she wouldn't let them see her cry.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Hell I bet you anything she liked what Davies did to her. I think she's ignoring us Ron…shall we show her that we don't like to be ignored?" Harry spit spitefully.

"Let's" agreed Ron and they both went to pull her up from her chair, but a voice stopped them.

"Touch her and die" Draco said calmly, which only made him sound more scary. "What do you think you're doing Weaselbee? And you Pothead, you're no better. It was only a few months ago when this girl risked her life to help you and she saved your arses many times so you might want to screw your heads back on and back off"

"Oh yeah, Malfoy? And who's going to stop us?" Ron asked brazenly.

"Me" he replied icily. Harry laughed.

"You and whose army?" he asked Draco.

"This one" he replied and pointed behind him. The two boys finally turned and looked at Draco. Blaise, Theo, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and a few other Gryffindors, who had finally seen the light, including Dean and Seamus, stood behind Draco. The two boys visibly gulped and backed off.

"Fine, you've one this one Ferret, but watch your back Granger" Ron said and stalked off back to his seat, Harry in tow.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

As she walked to the Great Hall Maya thought about the day so far. It had gone great up until Potions when Harry and Ron had bullied her. Draco, Blaise and Theo were walking closely beside her, as if they were afraid she would break. They had all sat very close to her during class and kept sneaking glances at her to make sure she wasn't having a breakdown. Maya was a little sick of the extra attention and was going to say this to the boys but they had finally arrived at the Hall.

They sat down at the Slytherin table and looked around confused. There was no food on their table, after further inspection they noticed there was no food on any of the tables. Eventually McGonagall caught all of their attention and began "I know you are all hungry but before we serve the food we have a Sorting to do" as she was saying this a tall, handsome and muscular (but not too muscly) teen stepped up beside her. "I would like to introduce Aleksander Kirilova to you. As I said earlier he will be joining the seventh year and has transferred from Durmstrang"

Maya had completely forgotten about the new boy after the incident in Potions, it had just flown out of her mind. The boys had started making bets on what House he would be sorted into. "A galleon on Gryffindor" Blaise put in.

"I'm with Blaise" said Draco.

"No way, I'm guessing Ravenclaw" Theo added.

"You're all wrong; he's a Slytherin through and through. Just look at the way he holds himself, completely confident, if a little pompous" Maya told them.

"Hey!" all three boys said at the same time.

"I'm not saying you're pompous, I'm just saying you appear to be to those who don't know you" Maya explained. The boys were still a little offended, but understood where she was coming from; it was an act they had been practicing since they could crawl.

While they were talking McGonagall had placed the Sorting Hat on Aleksander's head. It appeared to be deep in thought but after a few more seconds it shouted "SLYTHERIN". Their table erupted in applause, with a few cheers. The other tables clapped politely as he was the only person being sorted and they were obeying McGonagall's orders to be welcoming.

Slughorn brought him down to the table and up to the group of friends. "Students, this is Aleksander, as you boys are sharing a dorm with him I thought you could help him get acquainted with the school" he said. Of course none of the teachers had any idea that Maya was also a resident in the seventh year boy's dorm, but that was irrelevant. The group nodded their ascent and Aleksander sat down beside Theo who was beside Blaise and across from Draco and Maya.

The food appeared on all the tables when McGonagall sat down in her chair and everyone began to dig in, famished after the school day.

"Hello, I am Aleksander" the new boy said. He had quite a strong Bulgarian accent but his English was very good as was his pronunciation so they could all understand him.

"I'm Maya and this is Draco, Blaise and Theo" Maya said doing the introductions and pointing at each boy as she said their name.

"You and Blaise are related, no?" he asked her. Maya nodded.

"Yes we're twins, in fact today is our birthday" she told him.

"Vell then, Happy Birthday" Aleksander said with a smile. He really was quite handsome. He had black hair, cut short but not in a buzz style like a lot of Durmstrang boys had, it was more like Theo's, brown eyes and a defined jaw as well as high cheek bones. Did all seventh year Slytherin males have to painfully attractive?

"Thank you Aleksander" the twins said at the same time. That was freaky, they had only had a few twin moments so far but this was one of them. They would occasionally say things at the same time and it freaked the others out to no end.

"Not this freaky shit again" Draco complained.

"Sorry" the twins said, once again in sync.

"How old are you Aleksander?" Theo asked, trying to get off the subject.

"I turn eighteen during November. I is quite young" he told them.

"We turned nineteen today" Maya said, to Aleksander's surprise.

"Zat is very old for school" he said.

"Yes but because of the war nearly everyone repeated the year they were in last year, I didn't even attend school last year. Most of the seventh year students should be finished school now" she explained.

"Vhy did you not go to school last year?"

"It's hard to explain but I was on a mission with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to help bring down Voldemort" she told him.

"I zought it vas 'Ermione Granger that did this, no?"

"I am Hermione Granger, or at least I was. Now I'm Maya Zabini"

"Zis is very complicated, but I zink I get it" Aleksander said.

The group had finished eating and Draco suggested they just go back to the dorm, they had all weekend to show Aleksander around. They all agreed and made their way down to the dungeons. "You are Slytherin too zen?" Aleksander asked Maya.

"No I'm a Ravenclaw, but I share a dorm with these guys and now you" she explained.

"Is zat allowed?"

"Well not exactly, the teachers don't know. I just don't like to sleep alone"

"Vhy?"

"Nightmares" she said and walked into the Slytherin common room. The group made their way up the stairs and showed Aleksander his bed, which had magically appeared since they were last there.

Aleksander unpacked and then went off with Blaise and Theo when they said they wanted to show him something. "Get dressed" Draco said.

"Why? Aren't we just having a few friends over?" she asked him.

"We are, but not here. Don't worry there won't be that many of us and it's nothing fancy. Just presents, some food and a few games" he told her. Maya relented and changed into skinny jeans, a black lace top and her favourite ankle boots. Draco was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt so Maya knew she was dressed alright, she was probably on the fancier end of casual.

"You look beautiful, love" he told her. Maya smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she loved it when Draco was sweet.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" she replied flirtatiously and added a cheeky wink.

"You cheeky, little witch" Draco joked and gave her a light pinch on the bum. Their games and teasing continued as Draco led her out of the dungeons and up several flights of stairs, Maya was exhausted by the time they stopped.

They were on the seventh floor, Maya should have known. Where do all the good parties happen?

The Room of Requirement, of course.

**Well that was Chapter 16! I tried to make it long so I could make up for being such a bad author :'( Don't hate me. What do you think of Aleksander? He seems nice enough. Are you all ready for the party? Don't worry there will be nothing like what happened at the last party, it'll be a lot more fun ;) What games do you think they're going to play? Any suggestions? Will there be alcohol? I think there will considering everyone's legal, they deserve to get a little wild ;) We've started filiming the movie, it's really fun :D Thanks to everyone who followed/favourite and especially reviewed the last chapter. Please continue to do so **** The next chapter should be a fun one to write, talk to you later :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey :D My life is pretty boring at the moment so I don't really have anything to tell you guys. I want to say a massive thank you to ****Imagineer1392**** for helping me on this chapter. I had a complete mental block and I've never been in a situation like this before. I've played the game…but it was a lot more innocent the last time I played it. I suppose a reason for that might be that I go to an all-girls school so the majority…who am I kidding, all of my best friends are girls. Sure, I do have friends that are boys but I don't get to see them that often and therefore don't get to play this game with boys **** I just made the game sound slightly dirty :P I have a poll on my profile about another story I want to start so please vote in it :D Thanks to everyone who followed/favourite and especially reviewed the last chapter. Read the A/N at the bottom because I have an idea :D**

**There is a joke in this by my favourite comedian, anybody who can figure it out will get a special mention next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer****: "Alright now you can't lie in this game, we'll be able to tell"**

"**OK"**

"**Truth or Dare?"**

"**Truth"**

"**Do you own Harry Potter or anything to do with it?"**

"**Yes"**

"**LIAR LIAR LIAR" **

"**Alright fine, I own nothing" :'(**

Chapter 17

Maya and Draco entered the Room of Requirement and everyone inside let out a cheer of "Happy Birthday Maya". Blaise was already there with Theo and Aleksander, also Luna, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and all of her Quidditch team (except for Danny because he was only a fourth year and they didn't want to corrupt him) were there. Maya was happy about this because she had gotten close with a lot of her team, especially Cho who was actually very nice. Maya had completely misjudged her in fifth year, after all her boyfriend had just died it did make sense for her to be upset.

She was glad to see that everyone was dressed similarly and that it was only a casual thing. There was a pile of presents on a table and on another table were drinks. By drinks, Maya didn't mean Butterbeer, they had gone straight for hardcore Firewhiskey. There were about twenty bottles on the table which Maya thought was a bit excessive considering there was only sixteen people there, that meant that there was a little more than a bottle per person; they were going to be completely and utterly gazeboed by the end of the night.

All the girls: Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Cho and Shauna ran over to Maya and engulfed her in a group hug. Taking their lead, the boys, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Andrew, Bradley and Michael, followed after the girls let go. Aleksander didn't hug her as he only just met her but he did send a smile her way which she returned.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Shauna shouted and Muggle party music began to play.

"First, let's open the presents" Theo suggested and everyone grabbed the present they had brought. The group sat down in a big circle and handed over the present they brought to the birthday girl and boy. The Quidditch team had only brought a present for Maya as they didn't really know Blaise and obviously Aleksander didn't bring anything as he wasn't aware any of these people existed until a couple hours ago, let alone that it was two of their birthdays.

It turned out that Maya received a dream catcher and the newest edition of the Quibbler off Luna, Neville gave her an interesting book on Herbology titled "The Most Dangerous Plants in the World", off Cho she received an LBD (Little Black Dress) and from Shauna an LRD (Little Red Dress). She was delighted with the presents and she still had nine more packages.

The next one she opened was from Andrew and it was a book on Quidditch that they had been talking about at last practice. After that was Parvati's present: the highest shoes she had ever seen, they were gorgeous and about seven inches high. Off Seamus and Dean she got what she presumed was all the sweets they could carry from Honeydukes. She got Chocolate Frogs, Canary Creams, Jelly Slugs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizbees, Fudge Flies, Ice Mice, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Maya had no idea when she would eat all of them but she presumed the boys would steal half of them anyway.

Off the Keeper, Bradley she got a book entitled "How To Throw A Quaffle, For Dummies". Maya burst out laughing at this because the pair's friendship had been formed on insulting the other one's Quidditch skills and they still did it on a daily basis. Lavender gave her a purse which matched the shoes Parvati gave her and was absolutely gorgeous.

Michael gave her a set of Muggle classics which included: Pride and Prejudice, Little Women, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, The Secret Garden, Great Expectations, A Tale of Two Cities, The Three Musketeers, The Scarlet Letter, The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and The Importance of Being Earnest. Maya loved this present as one of the things Michael and she had bonded over was their Muggle upbringing and the books they read as children. Michael was a half-blood but his Muggle mother insisted that he grew up in a perfect balance of Muggle and Magic.

Maya hugged everyone who had given her their present so far. She had three presents left; Draco's, Blaise's and Theo's. She decided to open Theo's first and found gorgeous diamond earrings. They were in a teardrop form and would hang delicately from her ear. "Theo they're amazing" she whispered in awe of them. Theo laughed.

"Just shut up and give me a hug, My" he ordered playfully. Maya did and then went to open Blaise's present. It was a diamond bracelet that matched Theo's earrings perfectly. Again she was shocked by its beauty.

"Look on the inside, cara" Blaise told her. Maya followed his direction and tears formed in her eyes when she read the message that was engraved into the bracelet. "Ti amo mia sorella, la mia gemella, la mia altra metà". The English translation was "I love you my sister, my twin, my other half". Maya launched herself at Blaise and he wrapped her in his bear hug, the one that only he could give.

After they broke their embrace Maya opened her final present. It was from Draco; she looked into his eyes and saw that he was nervous about her reaction. He prayed that she would like it just as much as she had liked the other guys. When she opened the box she saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was diamond to match the others, it was white gold and had a curve that was filled up by the diamond. She couldn't even imagine how much it had cost, she just knew that it was gorgeous.

Maya through her arms around Draco and kissed him. Their embrace was passionate, if a little short due to the catcalls that filled the room. "Alright, alright, we're done" Maya said and stuck her tongue out at the group.

Blaise received Quidditch things, some books, some clothes off the girls, the same sweets off Seamus and Dean and other little things. Blaise was extremely hard to shop for so everyone just got him lots of little things that they knew he would like.

When all the wrapping paper had been disposed of a few bottles of Firewhiskey were opened and the party really began. Everyone danced on the make-shift dancefloor to the Muggle music. Maya teased Draco awfully by grinding herself against him a little bit when they were dancing. She couldn't say she was sorry for teasing him, it was hilarious.

After a while of dancing, Lavender shouted "Let's play a game". Everyone agreed and more Firewhiskey was opened and passed around. The group sat in a circle and tried to decide on what to play.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Maya suggested. A few of the Purebloods and Half-bloods were confused so Maya explained the game. After she was sure they all understood she said "OK let's start".

"Before we start, let's make this a little more interesting. You have to spin the empty bottle of Firewhiskey and whoever it lands is the person who does it, and if they refuse they have to chug a bottle of Firewhiskey for ten seconds" said Draco, knowing that this would probably push the others to answer their truths and do their dares.

"I'll start" said Maya, she spun the bottle on the floor and it landed on Cho. "Truth or Dare?" she asked her.

"Ummmm…I'll start off easy and go with Truth" Cho told the group.

"Who, in this group, do you find the most attractive?" Maya asked her, after a little thought over the question. Cho blushed and ducked her head down so she was staring at the ground. When she looked up she was as red as a strawberry.

"Michael" she admitted, she said it so quietly it was almost a whisper, but everybody heard it. Michael's cheeks went red as well, it was no secret that he had a bit of a crush on Cho as well.

"OK, my turn" Cho said quickly to avoid further embarrassment and spun the bottle. It landed on Seamus. "Truth or Dare?" she asked him.

"Well, since I'm a brave Gryffindor and all that…I choose Dare" Seamus said cockily. Not liking his tone at all, Cho decided to make this dare a really good one.

"OK Finnegan, if you're so brave…streak naked all the way to the Gryffindor common room, go into your dorm, get us an item of clothing belonging to you and come back" she said with a smirk on her face.

"You should've been put in Slytherin" Seamus joked. He stood up and headed towards the door, taking off clothes as he went. When he reached the door he was left only in his underpants. All the boys, except Blaise and Theo, had turned away, but the girls had their eyes focused on Seamus' ass. It was a pretty good one, this was proven when he pulled down his boxers and gave everyone the view of his naked butt cheeks and then he ran off. The girls cheered and the boys just shook their heads at them.

They waited a few minutes, the Gryffindor common room was on the same floor so it shouldn't have taken so long, and Seamus eventually came back, blushing like crazy, with a sock in his hand. "What happened?" a few people shouted after seeing his red face.

"I ran into McGonagall…she wasn't very happy to see me" he said in his Irish accent, while putting his boxers back on, he didn't bother with the rest. The group were on the floor laughing at poor Seamus' misfortune. "It's not funny; I've got detention all next week. She said she was considering bringing me to see Flitwick for a talk about when these kind of things are appropriate" he said indignantly.

His last statement just made the group laugh harder; Lavender and Parvati were holding each other up. Seamus grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and took a large drink, the bottle was passed around and by the time it came back to Seamus, it was empty. He threw it away and spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on a surprised looking Shauna.

"Truth or Dare, Shauna?" Seamus asked her.

"Truth" she said. Seamus looked as if he was thinking about it very hard.

"Alright…how far have you gone with someone and who was it?" Seamus asked, Shauna blushed at this and looked reluctant to answer.

"Ummmm…third base and with this Hufflepuff in my year… her name's Melissa" she admitted after about a minute. Half of the people in the circle looked absolutely shocked but to Maya, Luna, Cho and the Ravenclaw boys this wasn't surprising.

"You're gay?" Lavender asked her, she didn't care she was just surprised.

"No, bisexual" Shauna confessed. She had told this to her team and her friends in Ravenclaw a long time ago, and Ravenclaw kept her secret…well not really secret, but Shauna liked to keep her business to herself and she didn't think her sexuality was anybody else's business. Now she was out, she honestly didn't care, it was almost invigorating to not hide anything from people.

Shauna spun the bottle and it landed on Lavender. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare" said Lavender.

"I dare you to kiss the nearest male to you" Shauna said. Lavender looked around and saw that the nearest male was Aleksander, who looked quite uncomfortable with the dare. Lavender went over to him and kissed him on the lips, she had intended for it to be a peck, but he was a really good kisser. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. After a minute or two they broke the kiss, Lavender turned around to see the girls with their mouths hanging open and the boys closest to Aleksander high-fiving him. She rolled her eyes, boys were such…boys. Lavender spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.

"Dare" he said before she could ask.

"OK, let me think" said Lavender. She pretended to think really hard and eventually said "I dare you to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on". Maya visibly tensed when she said this and grabbed one of the bottles of Firewhiskey and took a mouthful. Draco spun the bottle and it landed on…

Blaise.

Maya burst out laughing at this, the expression on Draco's face was priceless. He had a mix between horror and shock. Reluctantly, he leant forward so that his lips were an inch away from Blaise's. He moved forward ever so slightly so that his lips brushed off his best friend's and then pulled back as fast as a ninja. Everyone in the room, including Blaise, was in hysterics at Draco's face. He was currently wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Draco was far from homophobic, but he was completely disgusted that he had to kiss his best friend.

"Oh come on, you big baby. Kissing someone of the same gender is not that big a deal" Maya told him. Theo nodded.

"It's really not" he said and kissed Blaise on the lips. If some people were surprised they didn't show it. Most of the people in the room knew that they were together and even if they didn't they all had thought they were. It was just that their relationship seemed closer than just two best friends, they were always together.

"Alright fine, fine. I get it I'm a baby because I don't want to kiss my best friend" Draco said and spun the bottle, it landed on Maya. "Truth or Dare, love?" Draco asked her.

"Dare" she said and winked at him.

"If it's not that big a deal then I dare you to kiss anyone in this circle that's female" Draco told the group.

Maya was a little shocked by the dare but didn't let it faze her. She had to decide who would be the most comfortable with it. Maya knew Shauna wouldn't mind, but Shauna was three years younger than her and not even legal yet, so Maya didn't want to go there.

Cho had admitted to her before that she had kissed a girl once and it hadn't been that bad, so she went for Cho. So as not to scare her, she went over to her slowly and whispered why she was choosing her into her ear. Cho whispered back "Well then let's really give them a show".

Maya knew the boy's reaction would be hilarious if they started snogging properly. She also knew that Draco was expecting her to chicken out and just do what he did, she would prove him wrong. "You OK Maya? Having second thoughts?" Draco teased. Maya gave him the middle finger and kissed Cho.

Their lips met and they put their arms around each other. Every single person in the room had their mouth open in shock. They started to open their mouths and to most of the boy's delight they started full-on snogging. Both girls were trying not to giggle, knowing what the boy's reactions were going to be like it was pretty hard. Not giggling wasn't the only thing that was hard. **(Sorry had to do it ;) couldn't resist)**

A few of the boys were shifting uncomfortably to try and hide their predicament and Blaise was shooting them glares. The girls eventually broke apart and burst into laughter. "Your faces…they're hilarious" Cho managed to say between giggles. They were both in hysterics looking at their friends. Draco's face was probably the best, it was a mixture between shock and lust.

When Maya scooted back over to her place, she whispered to Draco "See it's not so hard is it? Unlike some things, of course" and winked at him.

"You're going to pay for that later, you little witch" he told her and pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck the way he knew she liked it.

"OK, my turn again" Maya said with a smile and spun the bottle again, while taking a drink from the full bottle. It landed on Blaise and Maya groaned. "Awwww that's no fun…I can hardly tell my brother to do something dirty, that's gross" she said and everyone laughed. "Truth or Dare?"

"To make things a bit more even…Truth" Blaise said.

"If Theo turned into an animal, and the only way to change him back was to have sex with him…what animal would damage you the least psychologically?" she asked and the group burst into fits of laughter. Blaise took a big gulp of the Firewhiskey and answered.

"Ummmm…well I suppose…awww fuck this is hard. How the hell am I meant to answer this without looking like an absolute pervert?" he asked.

"Dude, just say monkey…I mean he already looks like one" Draco said with a cheeky grin on his face. Theo leant over and whacked him upside the head.

"Oi!" he said, offended.

"Well if I had to pick one…then I suppose a dog or something" Blaise finally told them. The girls burst into fits of giggles at this and the boys were smirking.

"Yeah, you would like that position, wouldn't you?" Bradley joked which made everyone laugh, including Blaise and Theo.

"Well then, moving on" Blaise said and spun the bottle. The empty Firewhiskey bottle landed on Parvati and Blaise asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she said bravely.

"OK, I dare you to take off your bra and make a person, of your own choice, wear it and only it on their chest" Blaise said.

"Haha that's easy" Parvati said and took off her bra, keeping her shirt on, much to the boy's dismay.

"How did you do that? That's like…magic or something" Andrew said. The girls laughed at the impressed looks on their faces. Parvati handed her bra over to Bradley and pissed herself laughing at his expression. He took off his shirt to reveal abs to die for, he really worked hard to keep in shape for Quidditch. The girls were practically drooling and Draco put his hand over Maya's eyes and she took it down and glared at him.

Bradley put on the bra expertly, which confused the majority of the group. He looked up and smirked at their expressions. "Putting one on isn't that different to taking one off, so I've had a lot of practice" he said and winked at Maya who was blushing profusely, she was too innocent for her own good and her Quidditch teammates liked to tease her about it.

When the bra was on the group laughed at how ridiculous he looked in it. Bradley pretended to look offended and said "What are you laughing at, bitches? You're just jealous, I look fabulous" very sassily and pretended to flick his hair, which didn't even go down to his ears, over his shoulder. This comment made the group laugh even harder.

Parvati spun the bottle and it landed on Neville, who looked quite nervous. He had definitely grown up since 6th year and a lot of girls noticed this but he only had eyes for Luna. "Truth" he said before she could ask, deciding to get it over and done with.

"OK…what's the cheesiest or worst pick-up line you've ever used?" she asked him.

"Well this isn't exceptionally bad more cheesy but…"You're like Expelliarmus, simple yet disarming"" he said. The whole group broke into laughter at this and Neville went slightly red, yet was still laughing along with them.

"That's nothing I was talking to another Gryffindor a few years ago and I said to her "Hey baby, I'm like Oliver Wood, I'm a keeper" this was back when he was still keeper and she actually snogged me, though that might have had more to do with the fact that she was off her head drunk" Dean admitted, laughing. This only made everyone laugh even harder.

"I'm bored of this now, we should play something else" Shauna said and everyone agreed so they started thinking of other games.

"Oh I know…does anybody have lipstick?" Luna asked the group. Lavender produced red lipstick from her pocket and handed it to her. Luna explained her game "It's like a competition of Seven Minutes in Heaven. One of the people has to put on lipstick and kiss as much of the other person as possible and when everyone had done it then whoever has the most kisses wins"

Everyone agreed to play but Aleksander brought up the only problem. "Zer is ten boys and six girls. Zat would mean two couples of just boys…how do we decide who gets who?" he asked.

Maya and Cho looked at each other and said "Spin the Bottle" at the same time, laughing. The whole group decided that it was a good idea. Each couple would have three minutes inside and they wouldn't start until everyone had their partner. Draco's face didn't show it but he was praying that he got Maya, he didn't think he could handle another guy kissing her. Draco was probably the least intoxicated and knew that a few of the guys were too drunk to hold themselves back. He trusted Maya though, he knew that she wouldn't let the guy take it too far.

Blaise spun the bottle first and it landed on Maya. They both made a disgusted face and shouted "Eeewww no way!" and everyone laughed. Blaise spun again and it landed on Theo, who smirked.

Next to spin was Luna and hers landed on Andrew. She looked like she didn't care, but Andrew was throwing nervous glances at Neville, you don't just decapitate a snake and not have a few people be afraid of you. After Luna, Michael spun and it landed on Cho, much to her delight. The other pairs were Neville and Seamus, Dean and Shauna and Lavender and Aleksander. The only people left were Bradley, Draco, Parvati and Maya. Bradley was looking pretty nervous due to the death glares Draco was sending him. Maya spun the bottle and it landed on…

Bradley.

**I decided that was long enough ;) I tried to make it extra-long to make up for my absence. I'm so sorry :'( Anyway I got my school report and I got 9 As, 2 Bs and a C in Irish (but that doesn't count) :P I got 100% in History and German! WOOHOO! I'm so happy :D Anyway what I wanted to say that I really want to get to 150 reviews and I was thinking that my 150****th**** reviewer could become a character in the story. I don't want you all waiting to be it, so still review and if you are the 150****th**** I will PM you and you can send me your name and a few physical features as well as some bits about your personality. I will try and work you into the story while trying to keep with your description of yourself, it won't be straight away but I will put you in :D Bye! Please review :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi :D how are you guys doing? Siriusly, I want to know :P I tell you all about my boring life so you guys might as well tell me something interesting :D A funny thing that happened to you, a big life event, anything :P the best one might just get a mention ;) Anyway what I wanted to say is nobody got my joke so I'll tell you the comedian is Michael McIntyre :D If you don't know him, he's an English comedian and is absolutely hilarious, look him up on YouTube, hope that helps :P And for the reviews thing…I only got three for this chapter **** which is less than usual, so I've decided that it's not going to be the 150****th**** reviewer. It will be a random number between review 135 (what I'm on now) and 160 :D I already have the number in my head and the person who gets it will be contacted and the review won't count if it is just one or two words like "Update" or "Keep Going" :P I really want to know your opinions of the story **** tell me if this is a stupid idea and I'll try and come up with something new :D Thanks to everyone who followed/favourite and especially reviewed the last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer****: "I don't own anything ok, I promise, please stop, please….*agonising scream*"**

**"****You're lying, you filthy Mudblood, and I know it! Tell the truth, tell the truth!? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"**

"**No please…Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh….I swear I don't own anything"**

**(Edited version of Bellatrix torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor, all rights belong to JK Rowling)**

Chapter 18

_The only people left were Bradley, Draco, Parvati and Maya. Bradley was looking pretty nervous due to the death glares Draco was sending him. Maya spun the bottle and it landed on…_

_Bradley._

A few of the girls gasped and looked at Draco's reaction; he was fuming but kept it inside. He knew Bradley and Maya would both want to win, but they wouldn't cross that line, he knew that Maya thought of Bradley as a little brother and the feeling was mutual.

Blaise and Theo went into a closet that the ROR produced and their time began. When it was over they came out and Theo's neck was covered in kisses. "Is that all you did?" Cho asked. Blaise laughed and Theo lifted up his shirt. His whole chest was covered in kisses, every single inch.

"My poor, virgin eyes!" Maya screamed, teasing them.

"Oh haha, you're hilarious, little sister" Blaise said and stuck out his tongue.

"How mature, you're a lucky guy, Theo" Maya retorted and winked at the couple to show she was only kidding.

Luna and Andrew were next and when they came out Andrew had kisses on his neck, back and his calves as well as his cheeks. Neville seemed relieved that the kisses were only in completely innocent places, and not on his girlfriend. Michael and Cho followed and after their three minutes Cho looked extremely happy with herself, the majority of the kisses were on her face, neck and the insides of her wrists and lower arms. When the pair sat down again they did so right beside each other and their hands were in close proximity to each other, as if daring each other to grab the other ones.

Neville and Seamus entered the closet, both looking thoroughly put out with the partner they got. After the three minutes Neville had kisses on his arms and nowhere else and both boys looked repulsed at what had gone on in the closet. Maya bet that that was the most awkward three minutes of their lives.

Dean and Shauna went into the closet and a moan was heard from inside after a minute. When they exited the closet, Shauna was flushed and Dean looked like he had just won the lottery. The kisses were on her face, neck, above the start of her top (which was a V-neck) and since she was wearing a skirt, on her calves and lower thighs. They definitely appeared to be in the lead at the minute.

Lavender and Aleksander were next and went into the closet, Lavender's giggles could probably be heard in the Slytherin common room, all the way down in the dungeons. When they came back to the group Lavender had kisses on her…well let's just say you don't really want to know without corrupting innocent minds. Even though Aleksander seemed to get quite a few in a certain area, it was nowhere near as much as Shauna and Dean got.

Finally it was time for Maya and Bradley to go in. Draco was visibly tensed and Maya leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Bradley is basically my brother; imagine how jealous I am that you are going in with Parvati. I love the girl, but she can be a bit loose and you definitely don't have any familial feelings towards her" she told him and kissed his cheek before getting up and heading into the closet with Bradley, it didn't escape Draco's notice though, that Bradley only had a bra on his chest.

When the door closed, Maya looked up at Bradley, he knew she was nervous. "Don't worry about it, I won't do anything you don't want me to do" he told her. This reassured Maya and she felt a little tingly when he put the lipstick on, the anticipation building. No matter how brotherly he felt towards her, Bradley was still a guy and Maya was gorgeous. No matter how sisterly she felt towards him, she was still a warm-blooded female and Bradley was an of-age (almost eighteen) guy who, let's face it, was fucking gorgeous.

Luna shouted at them that there time was starting then and Bradley leaned in. He first kissed her cheek and moved closer and closer to her lips, he was right beside them and kissed there, the side of his lip touching hers. He skipped over her lips and did the same on the other side. He then proceeded to kiss the rest of her face and neck, avoiding her lips. Maya's heart was fluttering like mad and she had her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady.

Bradley then kissed her arms and collar-bone which wasn't covered by her top. Luna told them that half their time was gone and he continued to kiss her. He moved down to her ankles and placed a kiss on each, then turned her around. She had about four inches of exposed skin on her back and he kissed all over it. Their time was almost up and they decided to keep the ankles a secret unless they needed them to win.

Luna called them and they came out of the closet. Draco was seething and pulled her over to him when she got close enough, encircling his arms around her, protectively. Maya usually didn't find over-protectiveness attractive but this time she found it hot because it was caused by Draco being jealous.

"Sorry, mate" Bradley said to him. Draco just nodded at him to show he forgave him, he didn't trust himself right now to speak. Draco had to let go of Maya so he could go into the closet with Parvati. Maya didn't let it show but she was feeling extremely guilty that she had enjoyed that. She was torn between throwing herself down on her knees in front of Draco and begging for forgiveness or keeping it a secret. She was inclined to go with the latter.

When the pair emerged from the closet, Draco had kisses on his arms and neck, Parvati couldn't reach any higher anyway but part of the reason was that she couldn't do that to Maya.

"Well, I think the two clear leaders are Dean and Shauna and Maya and Bradley. We'll just count theirs. The other groups broke off to count each pairs. Shauna had 103 kisses on her and Maya had 102. Shauna and Dean had started to celebrate, but Bradley stopped them. "You missed two" he said and Maya lifted up the bottom of her jeans to expose her ankles. "We have two more, so that means…we win" he told the group and Maya high-fived him. The pair both laughed and gave each other a hug.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, they danced some more, drank a whole lot more, talked, laughed and then said goodbye. It didn't escape anyone's notice that Aleksander went with Lavender instead of back to the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Theo went somewhere else as well, saying that they would be back in a couple of hours and Shauna and Dean snuck off to Gryffindor Tower together.

This meant that Draco and Maya walked back to their dorm alone. They enjoyed just being in each other's presence and talked easily. Maya was a bit off though and Draco noticed this. He kept it to himself, deciding to wait before asking her what was wrong; too many nosy portraits around for his liking.

Maya's guilt was rising and had been ever since she left the closet. She wasn't attracted to Bradley, he was like an annoying little brother but they still had a great friendship. This fact didn't stop her from enjoying him kissing her though and Maya was feeling extremely guilty.

When the couple eventually reached the common room, Draco said the password and they slowly made their way up to their dorm. Draco decided that now was a good time to ask Maya about why she had seemed a little weird on the walk back. "Maya, are you OK? You seemed a little…" Draco struggled to find the right word "…pensive" he finally decided on.

Maya couldn't hold it anymore, she had to tell him. She was nervous and scared about his reaction and tears started to form in her eyes. Draco pulled her into a hug, completely sobered now, they both were. "Oh baby, what's wrong? There's no need to cry" he soothed.

"I'm so sorry, Draco" she told him. Draco was really confused.

"What? What are you sorry for, love?" he asked, trying to find out what was wrong so he could make her feel better.

"I-I en-enjoyed i-it" she managed to get out, the tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"You enjoyed it? What did you en-…" realisation dawned on Draco and Maya felt him tense.

"You must hate me…I'll just go" she said and tried to pull away from him. Draco kept his grip on her, refusing to let her go.

"Love, look at me" he told her. Maya refused to meet his eyes and he pulled her chin upwards so she had no choice but to look at him. "Baby, it was a game. You are a normal teenager, it's normal that you enjoyed it. Of course, I'm not entirely thrilled that you did enjoy it, but it's not like you cheated on me, he didn't even kiss you on the lips. Frankly, the strongest feeling I'm having right now is jealousy" he told her and she looked into his eyes again, trying to see if he was lying.

"Why would you be jealous?" she asked. Draco was shocked at her question.

"Why would I be jealous? Really? My gorgeous, amazing, smart, talented girlfriend got kissed by another guy, when all I wanted to do was be in his place. The whole time I was thinking of what I was going to do to you later to show I was the one you wanted" he told her.

"Draco, of course you're the one I want. Bradley is attractive, but I don't like him and he's no you" she admitted sheepishly, not meeting his eyes anymore after her confession.

"Good" Draco said, causing Maya to look up at him. Draco used this opportunity to bend down and kiss her. Before he could pull away, she snaked her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together. Draco licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Maya granted it and his tongue entered her mouth. She kissed him hungrily and moaned when Draco pulled her closer, she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

"I told you that you would pay for what you did earlier with Cho" he said cheekily and winked at her.

"Hmmm…I don't think that I've learned my lesson yet, you should probably do it again just to make sure the message gets across" she replied and winked right back. Draco groaned as she rubbed herself against his trousers and kissed her once again. He put his hands on the back of her thighs and Maya knew this meant jump.

Maya did this and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning at the contact they now had. Draco moved backwards until his legs hit the back of his bed and he sat down. Maya changed position so she was straddling him and cheekily grinded up against him. "My…you have no idea what you're doing to me right now" he told her, hands on her hips to pull her down and increase the friction.

Maya moaned when he said this and said "Oh, I think I have an idea". She kissed him again and Draco's hands went to the bottom of her shirt. He gently traced along the bottom of it and Maya got the idea. "Go ahead" she said and went back to kissing him. This was new territory for their relationship and Draco proceeded cautiously.

He moved his hand up under her shirt until he got to her bra. He put his hand on the outside of her bra first and started kissing her neck and jaw-line, making Maya moan. He slipped his hand upwards slowly and lowered her bra-strap. Draco moved his hand lower again at a snail's pace, giving her plenty of time to say no. She didn't so he moved his hand so that it was under her bra.

Maya moaned again, this almost made Draco moan. She had no idea what her little sounds did to him. Maya pulled away, Draco looked confused, thinking he'd gone too far. Maya gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him and lifted her shirt over her head. His jaw dropped and he planted feather-like kisses on her collarbone and just above where her bra started. "You're so beautiful" he whispered and Maya blushed.

He wasn't sure if he could or not so he looked up into her eyes, seeking permission. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing to her bra and after a minute's thought she nodded. He was on cloud nine and Maya trusted him completely to respect when she wanted to stop. Draco was about to undo her bra-strap when the door banged open and Theo and Blaise walked in.

"Oh fuck! Eeewww, yuck, BLGHHH" Blaise exclaimed and covered his eyes. Theo rolled his own and gave the two a minute to collect themselves. Maya put on a bed-shirt; it was really one of Draco's, she stole the boy's shirts all the time and took off her jeans and shoes. Draco tried to get himself under control; it wasn't too hard considering having your girlfriend's brother walk in on you was a bit of a mood killer.

"You're such a hypocrite, Blaise Zabini" Maya said and stuck her tongue out at him, glaring.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that you and Theo were enjoying an innocent moonlit walk, where absolutely nothing happened" she said and raised her eyebrow.

"Well it's a little bit different" he said.

"How?" she asked him, her temper slowly rising.

"Never mind" Blaise said, suddenly quiet.

"No really, how is it different?" she asked him.

"It just is, OK?" he told her.

"That's not a fucking answer, Blaise and don't try to paw off some "you're my little sister" shit on me" she said.

"Theo can't get fucking pregnant!" Blaise shouted. Maya was stunned for a second and didn't reply.

"We're not having sex" Draco told him, stony faced.

"That's not what it looked like" Blaise said, Theo just stayed out of it.

"That's as far as we've ever gone and I know for a fact it wasn't going to go much further, she's not ready" Draco told him. Blaise's temper seemed to go down and Maya seemed to calm as well, this did not stop the blush that went across her face when Draco told Blaise and Theo about what she was ready for.

"Alright then… I'm sorry for overreacting" Blaise said after a long pause.

"Let's just go to bed, yeah?" Theo said and everyone nodded. Maya climbed into Draco's bed and Blaise looked like he was about to protest, but refrained from doing so as he was climbing into Theo's bed. The four friends fell asleep soon after, listening to their partner's heartbeat. It had been a rollercoaster of a night, but still an amazing one.

**Well that was chapter 18 :D We had Guilty Maya, Jealous Draco and Protective Blaise. It'll be really interesting to see Blaise's reaction when they actually do have sex ;) Please review *puppy-dog face* I'm literally begging. Reviews do encourage me to update faster and I love to know what you think of the story. Remember the competition :P I wonder who will be lucky number _ :P oh well, guess you'll have to review to find out ;) Bye, I'll try and update soon :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyyyyyy! I'm so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry for not updating for ages and ages! I've got reasons though :P I was at the Gaeltacht for two weeks (look it up if ya don't know what it is or PM me) and then as soon as I got back I went on holidays, or vacation as you'd say in America ;) , to Spain for two weeks :D Anyway I'm back, extremely tan and ready to write ;) I'm starting my 3****rd**** year in secondary school next week! Which I think is the same as Freshman year in high school in America :P but I'm not sure because our 4****th**** year is called Transition year and is optional :D If you like Twilight wolf pack imprinting stories I just started one called "Coming Home" please give it a go and if you like it review ;) same for this story I need reviews :P 11 more and I will announce the winner of the competition :D**

**grace10194**** was the member who got the joke :D it was a Michael McIntyre joke about how you could use any word to describe being drunk: pissed, smashed or the one I used – utterly gazeboed ;)**

**On to the news I asked you for about yourselves:**

**minigranger – told me that she got a perm and was called Hermione :P talk about a bad haircut ;)**

**I want to say a massive congrats to ****TheOnlyCeeCeeJ**** who just got engaged! :D I hope your wedding is LEGEN-wait for it-DARY ;) xxx**

**And ****Imagineer1392 ****moved to America and went to her first baseball game! She even caught a foul ball and quote: "Those little fuckers are fast" :P I think that's a pretty accurate description, don't you?**

**That's all the news :D if you have anything interesting to tell me leave it in your review or PM me ;)**

Chapter 19

A month had passed since the night of the party and Maya and Draco had become a lot more careful of where they decided to snog. It was almost Halloween and the upcoming weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was using it as an opportunity to buy their costume for the Halloween Ball that had been announced.

They hadn't gotten much further than that night a month ago due to the fact that they were always getting interrupted, whether it was by class, Quidditch practice or a person (which Maya found really embarrassing).

Draco was hoping that he might be able to get a little bit further after the dance, it was cliché, he knew but he couldn't think of another time. Maya and Draco had made plans to meet up in Hogsmeade after they'd bought their costumes separately. Maya wanted it to be a surprise and her only rules were that he couldn't dress up as something as unoriginal as Prince Charming or Dracula. Everything else was fair game.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, the couple were eating breakfast with Theo and Blaise. "Who are you going shopping with?" Draco asked her.

"Just the girls; Cho, Lavender, Shauna, Luna and Parvati. We're gonna shop and then grab a Butterbeer. Maybe you guys can meet up with us in The Three Broomsticks when you're done" Maya suggested.

The boys looked at each other and let out a little chuckle. "Awwww, how cute! She actually thinks that she'll be finished shopping first. Love have you ever gone shopping with other girls before?" Draco asked her.

"Well no, but I only take five minutes to find what I need. How much longer could it take?" Maya asked them. The boys just shook their heads and smirked at her, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The boys had been soooooo right about the shopping trip. She had been sitting in this shop for two hours! TWO FREAKING HOURS! Only three of the girls weren't looking for an outfit anymore; Maya, Cho and Luna, who was making her own. Cho had gotten cute, Muggle "Hippie" costume. Maya doubted it could really be described as hippie. It was a short go-go dancer dress, with flowery designs and she was matching it with knee-high white boots, hippie sunglasses, a hairband that she's going to wear so that it goes around her forehead and big hoop earrings with the peace-sign in them.

She had to admit it was cute, though. Cho had convinced her to buy a costume that was a little bit slutty by saying "Just imagine the look on Draco's face!" It was a Greek Goddess costume, which Goddess? She wasn't sure and again she doubted it could really be called a Greek Goddess costume.

It was white and had a sweetheart neckline. Two thick, leather straps were tied at the back to hold it up. The top of it ended just at the bottom of her ribcage and the bottom half started about two inches below her bellybutton. The top half ended with a strap of leather and that was how the bottom half begun as well. The two halves were connected by a very flimsy piece of white material which covered her bellybutton and about two inches to each side of it.

The bottom half went down to her ankles but had a split going nearly the whole way up her right leg. Leather straps that criss-crossed from her lower calf up to just above her knee came with it, but weren't attached to the dress, Maya also bought leather heels to go with it. There were also two sleeves that weren't connected to the dress. They went from her elbow to her upper arm; about two inches away from her shoulder and the same material that covered her bellybutton flowed down from them.

Maya knew that compared to a lot of costumes it wasn't that slutty but it was certainly the most revealing thing she's ever worn, besides swimsuits of course. Right now the three girls with costumes were bored out of their minds, sitting down on the floor of the shop with their backs leaning against the wall opposite the fitting rooms.

Lavender, Shauna and Parvati were all inside the fitting rooms and had been in them for the past hour, coming in and out at infrequent intervals to ask the girl's opinions on each costume they had picked out. Currently, Lavender was showing off a perverse version of hospital candy-striper. How she knew what one was, Maya had no idea, but that didn't stop her from finding the sluttiest version ever. Lavender decided it was perfect and went to the checkout.

_One down, two to go,_ Maya thought. She couldn't wait to get to The Three Broomsticks, but she was also dreading it because she knew she would be met with the boy's smirking faces and their "I told you so" comments, which was not what she wanted after two hours of pure torture under the hands of her friends.

Shauna was next to find an outfit, deciding on a cute angel costume. It had a white, Marilyn Monroe style dress, which came down to just above her knee and had a golden sash going around her waist. She paired with gold high-heels, white wings and a headband that had a gold halo on top of it. Shauna also bought gold glitter which she was going to douse herself in before the dance.

After another ten agonising minutes of waiting, Parvati emerged from the fitting room wearing a nurse costume and again Maya doubted it could be called anything more than a piece of fabric and not a very big one at that. She knew that Lavender and Parvati would somehow end up matching in some way. If any boy dressed up as a Muggle doctor, Merlin help them.

After all the purchases had been made the group of six friends exited the store and made their way to The Three Broomsticks. When they arrived Luna and Shauna offered to get the drinks and the others found a table. Maya explained that she had promised to meet up with the guys and said she would speak to them later.

After buying her own Butterbeer she made her way over to the table she had spotted the boys at. It was not just the three boys, joining them were Dean, Seamus and Bradley. The six boys had become great friends after Maya and Blaise's birthday party so Maya was unsurprised to see them there.

After putting her drink and bag down, Maya noted that there were no more seats but before she could dwell on it Draco pulled her down onto his lap. "How was shopping?" he asked her, she just groaned in response and a grin lit up every boy's face in understanding.

"What? Did little sister not enjoy spending two and a half hours watching girls try on clothes and ask "Do I look fat in this dress?" among other self-deprecating questions?" Blaise asked and smirked. Maya glared back at him and he just laughed.

She snuggled into Draco's chest, showing her exhaustion. "Never again! Never! Lavender tried on twenty seven costumes! Twenty seven! There was only about fifty girl's costumes in the shop! I hate shopping!" Maya complained.

"Marry me" every straight man at the table said, in unison.

"Oh haha, you're all very funny" Maya said and stuck her tongue out.

"Oooh she's mature too, you've got a keeper Drake" Seamus said and winked at the blonde boy.

"Actually I'm a Chaser; I'm too good to be a Keeper. It's not like it takes any skill to be one, right Bradley?" Maya teased and Bradley, in the same maturity Maya had shown earlier, simply stuck his tongue out at her.

Maya loved this; as much as she loved her friends that were girls you hardly ever got the same banter as you did with boys. **(Not true! My best friends are boys and girls, but mostly girls :P just go with it for the story) **She had always been better friends with boys and the girls she was friends with now were her first real "girlfriends". That's probably why she found it so easy to hang around boys; they were her comfort zone. That said, she could never have had that afternoon if she had no girlfriends. No one to tell her if she honestly looked good in a costume, no playful teasing about how slutty each other's costumes were and no feeling like you're part of something when the girls asked your opinion on their outfit. Maya guessed she had the best of both worlds and that you really did need to have friends that were boys and girls or else you were missing out.

"Soooooo" Draco said, reaching for her bag "what's your costume?" Maya grabbed the bag out of his hands before he could sneak a peek.

"You'll have to wait till next Saturday to find out, just like we agreed" Maya scolded and winked at her boyfriend. Draco groaned, he hadn't realised what he was agreeing to, this little detail, so inconsequential, would torture him for the whole week.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The week went by slowly for every student fourth year and up. Life went on as normal; classes, practice for those on a team, homework and socialising, but the dance was at the forefront of everyone's mind. They had the following week off for mid-term break and that wasn't helping everyone's excitement.

Pranks were being pulled, attention in class was little to none and a lot of teens were nervous. Those who hadn't been asked yet were wondering if they would be and those planning on asking somebody were hoping they wouldn't be rejected.

In every conversation Draco and Maya had he would sneak in the question: "Soooo…what's your costume?" Maya would roll her eyes and continue on with whatever they had been talking about before.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

Saturday eventually arrived after what seemed like the longest week in history. Maya was getting ready in the Ravenclaw dorms and Lavender and Parvati had come over to get ready with the four other girls.

The costume that Luna had made herself turned out to be a fairy queen costume and suited Luna perfectly. She used rich, earthy colours that really made her fairy-like features stand out. She looked amazing!

For hair they left Cho's down because it was naturally straight, put Lavender and Parvati's in matching buns at the base of their heads but done on opposite sides so Lavender's was on the left side of her head and Parvati's on the right of hers. They left Luna's down and slightly curled it so it was wavy. Shauna had naturally wavy, brunette hair and they just pinned back some hair from each side of her face to give her the innocent look. Maya curled her black hair, which she had gotten cut so it only went a little past her shoulders now, maybe four inches.

After everyone's hair was ready and the make-up was done, Cho pulled out her wizard's camera that she had brought from home and made everyone get into a group shot. They took a load of pictures, some silly, some nice and some where they just went absolutely crazy. The girls knew this would be a night that would stay with them for a long time.

There was a rumour going around that there was an "after-party" going on in the Slytherin common room after the dance ended but her Slytherin friends had neither confirmed nor denied it, so she didn't know what truth there was in the rumour. The girls had ten minutes left before they met the boys outside of Ravenclaw tower so they filled the time with mindless gossip and chatter.

When the time finally came to leave, Maya was slightly nervous. She hoped Draco thought she looked good, she was slightly uncomfortable revealing so much flesh but the girls assured her she looked amazing. Besides the nervousness, Maya felt excited. She knew it would be a great night and she couldn't wait to see what the boys were wearing.

**That's chapter 19! I hope you all forgive me for being such a terrible author :'( the next chapter is the dance and I haven't even started it yet, but I will try to get it to you as soon as possible. Do you think the dance should be t****he night *****wink wink* for Maya and Draco? Or do you think it's too cliché and overdone? Let me know in your review :D remember need 11 more before the winner is announced and maybe if I'm feeling mean enough I won't update until I get the 11 :P depends how nice the reviews I do get are ;) I'm only joking I really appreciate all reviews the ones with constructive criticism are just as good as the flattering ones (although the latter to make me feel a lot better than the former) :D See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyyyy! OMFG I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner but my first week back at school has been absolutely hectic! And there was a disco Friday night and then yesterday we were celebrating my dad and my aunt's birthdays (not twins, not even related just have really close birthdays, only a couple of days apart). I really hope you like this chapter :D I tried to make it kind of long because I've been soooo terrible for updating lately. If you haven't read my Twilight story yet, give it a go. It's called Coming Home and I'm gonna start writing the third chapter right now :P 5 more reviews before I reveal the winner of the contest ;) so get reviewing! And remember writing "Update" or "More" won't count in the competition :P Enjoy the chapter!**

**AliceSherlockHolmes****: I don't think anyone should laugh at you breaking your ankle while playing basketball :O hope it gets better soon love :D xxx**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing unfortunately. If I did I wouldn't be facing school tomorrow morning :'( #ihatemondays**

Chapter 20

Maya honestly didn't know what to expect when it came to the boy's Halloween costumes. For all she knew she could turn the corner and see all seven of them in Power Ranger suits. The girls were meeting up with Draco, Blaise, Theo, Dean, Seamus, Bradley and Neville outside of Ravenclaw Tower and were meeting their other friends at the dance.

Most of the group didn't have dates, they didn't really want one. They decided going in a big group would be better; the only people with dates were those in a relationship. When they eventually exited the common room they all took a moment to admire the boy's costumes.

Neville was dressed as Robin Hood, which actually suited him. Maya never thought she'd see a boy in tights but Neville didn't look too bad in them. Bradley, Dean and Seamus decided to match and by using Dean's extensive knowledge of Muggle movies, decided on a trio from the Lion King. Dean was Timon, Seamus was Pumbaa and Bradley was Simba (the cub, not the adult apparently). Maya was the only one of the group who got it and almost fell in a heap on the floor she was laughing so hard.

In explanation, for the fact he was a warthog Maya presumed, Seamus said "We did rock, paper, scissors for who got to be which character".

Maya was struggling to speak through her giggling fit and just managed to say "Hakuna Matata, my friends" before collapsing into Cho who looked very confused. Not dwelling on it she looked at the three remaining boys.

**Draco's POV**

"Well, don't you all clean up nice" Cho said and winked at me, Blaise and Theo. We were dressed up in black suits with a white shirt and black ties and had black shades on our faces. Maya was the only one who got that we had decided to dress up as the guys from Men in Black, which we had seen together earlier this summer at Blaise's house.

Maya walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "So are you Will Smith, then?" she teased and winked at me. I pulled her close and kissed her on the lips again.

"Obviously" I replied between kisses. "You look absolutely amazing tonight, I love the costume" I told her and she smiled teasingly at me. I was being completely honest; her costume was fantastic, a bit more daring than I ever thought Maya would wear. The other girls looked good as well, but Lavender and Parvati were too slutty. Cho's outfit was nice but in my opinion a little "trying too hard", Shauna's was cute and sweet just like her and Luna's suited her so well. It completely matched her personality.

"Did I ever tell you I have a weakness for a man in a suit?" Maya said to me in a sultry voice that I had never heard her use before. I shook my head and gulped, slightly shell-shocked by the way she was acting. If she kept this up I might develop a bit of a problem.

"Well I might just have to-" she never got the chance to continue as Blaise coughed loudly.

"I think we should head down now, the dance already started ten minutes ago" he said. Maya stuck her tongue out at him and the group started to make their way to the Grand Staircase. Lavender and Parvati pulled Maya back and linked arms with her.

**Normal POV**

"You are sooooo getting some tonight" Lavender said and she and Parvati giggled. Maya didn't respond, just smiled. Was she "getting some" later? Maya didn't know what she thought about that, Draco made her feel so special and loved, but was she ready? She wasn't sure…but she wanted to find out.

Maya was pulled out of her thoughts when they arrived outside the Great Hall. The doors were open and it looked like the ballroom in the photos Maya's birthmother had shown her of her cotillion. She told Maya that she would have one as well when she finished Hogwarts.

The only difference between the Great Hall and the cotillion ballroom was that the Great Hall was covered in Halloween decorations. They ranged from pumpkins to skeletons, spider-webs to punch bowls filled with an eerily red liquid. The decoration committee did an amazing job.

Everyone was dressed up, the majority of girls were in…questionable garments, but most of the costumes were good. Maya almost gagged when she saw Ginny and her two lackeys. She had dressed up oh so appropriately, in the costume of The Wicked Witch of the West, except an extremely slutty version of it, and it was hard not to laugh when you saw that Harry and Ron were dressed as two flying monkeys.

There were of course the stereotypical and completely unoriginal costumes like Prince Charming and Cinderella, but on the whole most people did really well when picking out their costume. An upbeat, but completely suitable, song came on and the girls pulled Maya out onto the dancefloor with them.

The professors had to oversee the whole dance including the song choice, so the DJ (Terry Boot, again) didn't have a lot of wiggle room. For this reason they were dancing to the pretty innocent Single Ladies by Beyoncé. When the chorus came all the girls did the dance, with the boys laughing their arses off at them but they didn't care, there's nothing more fun than just not giving a shit about what everyone else thinks of you.

After dancing to a few more songs Maya decided she needed a drink and went over to the punch table. Draco came over with her, they hadn't actually spent a lot of time together so far and he was going to make sure that the next time she danced, it was with him.

Maya hadn't been lying, there was nothing she found more irresistible than a man in a suit, uniforms did nothing for her but suits were just so sexy. When she got a glass of punch and brought it to her lips she knew that there was more than just fruit juice in the bowl. After the Ravenclaw party, she was wary of how much she drank but she knew that Draco, Theo and Blaise were there to keep her safe, hell she was pretty sure that all the other guys would look after her if she needed it as well.

When she was finished her punch Draco extended his arm to her and said "Would you like to dance, fair Lady?" in an extremely formal and posh voice which didn't really suit the song that was playing: Whistle by Flo Rida. The teachers were so naïve that they didn't realise the true meaning of the song.

"Why of course, good Sir" Maya replied, still chuckling from his put-on accent. The couple walked out to the dancefloor and began dancing. They had to keep it PG-13 as Flitwick's watchful eyes were on them the whole time.

McGonagall had organised a small awards ceremony for the best costumes and she walked onstage to announce the winners about a half an hour before the dance ended at midnight. She seemed to have about ten envelopes in her hands and Trelawney walked out behind her pushing a cart with trophies on it.

"Well we have ten awards tonight, but as I find that this is not exactly my forte" she paused and looked around the room "that I am going to leave the awards ceremony to our charismatic presenter…Mr Bradley Stark!" she said. None of the group knew Bradley had been given the job but erupted in applause as he made his way up on the stage. Well he actually crawled because "he had to stay in character", his words.

"In case you haven't realised…I'm a lion" he began after standing up, keeping a completely straight face. "I'm not just any lion; I'm Simba who apparently is King. So bitches, bow down" he continued still keeping a straight face. "Anyway I've been picked to be your host tonight because…well do I really need to give you a reason, look at me! This face was made for the stage" he said and winked at the crowd. He had used his wand to magnify the volume of his voice so everyone from the front to the back of the Hall was in stitches laughing at Bradley.

"OK moving on to the first award of the night because McG is giving me the evils" Bradley said, at this McGonagall's face turned from shock into slight anger. "Oh she doesn't like that, how about Minnie?…no OK, Professor McGonagall it is" Bradley eventually gave up, genuine fear displayed on his face from the look McGonagall was shooting him.

"The first award of the night is Best Homemade Costume. This goes to the student who has the best costume that they made themselves, thought it was pretty self-explanatory but I just read out what the card says" Bradley joked and winked at the crowd again. "Anyway this award goes to the beautiful Fairy Queen, Miss Luna Lovegood!" Bradley announced.

The whole Hall clapped but the group of friends erupted in rapturous applause, screaming and wolf-whistling. Everyone turned to look at them, they would have been embarrassed but that would involve giving a shit what everybody else thought about them.

After Luna had collected her little trophy and re-joined the group, Bradley continued with the awards. The Cutest Costume, Bradley made a face saying the name, went to Cho and again the group of friends were the loudest by far.

"Our next award is Most Original Costume, now since this obviously can't go to me as I'm part of a group, it had to go to someone else" he joked. The award went to a Muggle-born boy in fifth year who had dressed up as Pikachu; he even had an opened Pokéball around his middle. It wasn't technically correct, as his legs were coming out of the bottom, but it was pretty fricking cool.

"Next award is my personal favourite, The Sexiest Costume award" Bradley said and grinned. All the girls who had dressed extremely slutty giggled together and tittered about how they or their friends would win. Maya was having a conversation with Cho and Shauna about how the award was slightly demeaning to women, but Shauna made the excellent point that it never specifically said that the award recipient would be female.

"And the winner of The Sexiest Costume is…" Bradley opened the envelope and grinned like a child who had just walked into the biggest sweet shop ever. "A choice I wholeheartedly agree with, the winner is Miss Maya Zabini!"

Maya was shocked beyond belief. That, she wasn't expecting! She stood stock still until Cho pushed her towards the stage that had been created earlier that day. She could hear people applauding and the guys catcalling but it still felt surreal. She had one the Sexy Award? Not possible, she was the bookworm, the girl everyone used to ignore. How could she win an award for sexiness? _Oh well, _she thought, _who cares? I won it and I plan on rubbing it right in Ginny's face._

Maya walked up onto the make-shift stage and over to Bradley. She planned to just take the award and go back down, but Bradley being Bradley wouldn't let that happen. "Sooooo Maya" he began and out his arm around her shoulders. "How does it feel to be the sexiest girl…no student in Hogwarts?" he asked cheekily.

"You're hilarious Bradley, but can I just get the award and go?" Maya asked, but knowing Bradley the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Oh no, there's a new rule where the sexiest student must give the presenter a kiss on the cheek" Bradley said and winked at her mischievously. Maya looked out at the crowd for help, but they were in hysterics over Bradley's teasing, even Draco.

"If I do it will you leave me alone?" Maya wagered hopefully. Bradley nodded fervently, making his audience laugh even more; he certainly knew what he was doing.

Maya reluctantly agreed and went on her tippy-toes. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but at the last second Bradley turned his head so their lips met instead. Maya could hear the audience's laughs in the background, but she wasn't focused on it, all she could think about was Bradley's lips on hers.

She couldn't decide whether to be supremely pissed off at him or whether to kiss him harder. Maya obviously didn't do the latter as her boyfriend was witnessing this but she didn't know what she would've done if this had happened in private. It was a scary thought, but she liked it when Bradley kissed her.

Maya eventually got her senses back and broke away; she didn't push him as she didn't want to make more of a big deal out of it. Bradley whispered in her ear when he leaned behind her to pick up her trophy and said "I just wanted to do it once, just to know what it would feel like". He then said aloud to the crowd "And one final round of applause for the Sexiest Costume"

The crowd applauded and Maya made her way off the stage and back down to Draco. She didn't make eye contact at first; afraid she would see anger in his grey-blue orbs. Maya eventually looked up at him when she heard him laughing. "That was hilarious, you so weren't expecting that! Bradley really knows what he's doing up there" Draco said.

Going along with it Maya laughed and nodded, still confused about the small tingles she got when Bradley kissed her. She had thought that Bradley was like a little brother to her but now…she wasn't sure and it was messing with her head. Maya was still pretty new to being in relationships and boys in general, but she did know that when you love someone you shouldn't like it when someone else kisses you.

Not that Maya and Draco had actually said those three words yet. She had never said them before and if Draco had, he hadn't meant it. Maya thought that what she felt for Draco was love, but if she liked it when Bradley kissed her…was she wrong?

The Funniest Costume went to Timon, Pumba and Simba (as expected) and Best Duo went to a two fourth years who dressed up as Fred and George Weasley in honour of Fred's death. Maya was almost in tears at this costume, she missed Fred every day and she knew that George was lost without his other half. Maya knew she'd be lost without Blaise and they had only known each other for two and a half months, she couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose someone you've spent your whole life with.

Scariest Costume was won by some sixth who dressed up as McGonagall; needless to say the real Professor was not impressed, though she did have a slight smirk on her face. Best Group award was won by none other than the trio from the Lion King, they were pretty happy that they had managed to pull two awards.

Next was Prefect's Choice, which went to a fifth year girl who was dressed as a mermaid. The reason she won was "her dedication to hopping around all night". Maya thought this was pretty hilarious, it got even more hilarious when the girl had to hop onto the stage and would have completely face-planted if Bradley hadn't have caught her. Of course, this caused the poor girl to go the same shade of red as a tomato.

The final award was Top Prize; Bradley said it was a mix of originality, sexiness and…well really that was it. If it was funny or scary that helped, but it wasn't a necessity. The award was picked by the students; a prefect went round and asked everyone who they thought should win while the rest of the awards were being handed out. Maya had said Draco, Blaise and Theo's group and they in turn had said Maya. Maya had made everyone else in the group vote for the boys as well.

"OK, so the last award of the night and then this thing is over" Bradley said and jokingly wiped the sweat off his brow, earning a few giggles. "The Top Prize is picked by you, the students and while I'm slightly disappointed it wasn't me" he winked at the audience "I am happy with who you picked. The winner of this year's Top Prize is the Men in Black: Draco, Theo and Blaise!"

The crowd went wild as the three boys went up onto the stage. Maya had to admit they did look good as the trio, but of course Draco was better than Will Smith any day. When they came down with Bradley, McGonagall went back onto the stage. "I hope you all enjoyed your night but it's time to go back to your dorms. Happy Halloween" she said and walked off. The students groaned at the fact that they had to go to bed now.

Draco grinned evilly and looked at the large group of friends and said what the majority had been hoping for him to say. "So, who's ready for the real party?"

**Hope you enjoyed that my beautiful readers :D remember only 5 more reviews! And if you like twilight stories go read ****Coming Home**** now! Give it a try :P I'll try and update as soon as I can but the teachers are already piling on homework for my exam year :L Love you all and remember I do like hearing about your interesting stories :D come on 5 reviews you can do it! ;) bye, my lovelies (I thought that in the voice of the Wicked Witch of the West, I'm such a weirdo! If you did it too I love you :D) ok for real this time BYE :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry x100 :( **** I'm such a bad author! I'm really sorry for not updating for two weeks but school has been soooo hectic! Anyway this is chapter 21! Can you guys believe it? It feels like yesterday when I started this :O I am doing a german exchange with school and they are arriving on Friday so I probably won't be able to update for a bit as we are doing sooooo much! I am going to be super duper busy, like it is not even funny :P**

**Moving on….the winner of my review competition is…****Imagineer1392****! Congrats :D review number: 148 :P so PM me some physical and personality features and I will incorporate you into the story. Also if you have an idea as to what you want to be tell me, you can give me your own first name or make up one if you want as well.**

**Also, there is a bit of...Lime (I think that's what it's called anyway) in this chapter :P just a warning. The fic is rated M so no complaints please :)**

**Disclaimer****: Do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, accept a few cool t-shirts :P**

Chapter 21

The group were making their way towards Slytherin common room, even though it was only a floor away it was taking forever as everyone had to file out of the Great Hall at an "orderly pace". Maya was trying to put as much distance between her and Bradley as she could, but it wasn't easy. Bradley also kept sending her these looks whenever Draco wasn't looking.

Maya would have to confront him at some point; she knew things couldn't go on like this. Bradley had to know that they couldn't be anything; Maya could never do that to Draco. She wasn't sure how to tell him though, because every time she looked at him she was reminded of his strong, soft lips on hers making her mind turn into mush.

Maya would not be one of those girls who cheated on their boyfriends; she had always despised those girls and felt they didn't deserve to have loving boyfriends. But here she was being a complete hypocrite as she was contemplating how to tell a boy no while thinking about the kiss they shared.

"Hey My, you alright? You seem kind of out of it" Theo asked her. Maya just nodded her head robotically. Theo sensed that she didn't want to talk right now so he left it at that. He went back over to Blaise and Draco and started talking about something. Maya presumed it was about her because less than a minute later Draco walked over to her.

"Hey love, you okay? Theo said you seemed a little off" he said.

"Oh did he? Well you can tell Theo that I'm fine" Maya snapped but at Draco's look of shock and slight hurt, immediately apologised. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff right now"

"It's ok My. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he told her. Maya nodded in confirmation and this seemed to appease Draco slightly. "Anyway, we're all getting completely sloshed tonight so that should make you feel a bit better"

Maya wanted to protest, she didn't feel comfortable with getting drunk since Roger, but she didn't want to ruin Draco's fun either. He had been so good to her lately, he deserved a break. Anyway, one drink couldn't hurt…right?

When they eventually arrived at the Slytherin common room, they said the still pretentious and frankly racist password to the wall and went through when it opened. The party had already started as though who had gotten out of the Hall faster had put on the music and gotten the alcohol flowing.

"Babe, I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?" Draco asked. Maya shook her head; she wouldn't have a drink for a while, maybe towards the end of the night. Draco walked off and not a second later Bradley came over to her.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked her, a puppy-dog expression on his face that made him look unbelievably adorable. _"Stop it Maya! You can't think like that, you have Draco!" _she thought.

"No I'm not mad at you. More mad at myself really…and confused, very confused" she told him.

"Why are you mad and confused?" Bradley asked her, genuine care for her answer in his voice.

"I'm mad at myself because I liked it and I'm confused because I liked it" she admitted. Bradley's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Right, I don't get it. I'm really super-duper happy that you liked it and I get why you're mad at yourself. But can you explain to me why you're confused?" he said. Maya resisted the urge to roll her eyes; boys were so clueless when it came to girl's emotions.

"I'm confused because I shouldn't have liked it! I have Drake and he's amazing, but when you kissed me all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you and do things with you that should never be done in public" Maya said and then realising what she said, changed it. "Reign in your horny teenage boy thoughts, I didn't mean that! I'm just not a huge fan of heavy PDA, I won't go further than snogging and yet I wanted to" she explained.

"Okay, I can understand why you're confused but just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you suddenly aren't attracted to other people anymore, especially not incredibly attractive Quidditch players" Bradley told her, making her laugh.

"Well, I think you're biased. But it just feels like I'm cheating on him because I find you attractive…even when you're dressed as Simba" Maya said, which earned a chuckle from Bradley.

"Trust me; you're not cheating on him. If we did it again, however, then yes, that would be cheating. Drake's my friend, though and I wouldn't do that to him. I know it's bad enough that I fancy the arse off his girlfriend and stole a cheeky kiss off her, but I will not do that behind his back" he said, putting emphasis on the "that".

"I know that Bradley and I don't think I could cheat, it just doesn't help that I think I may fancy the pants off my boyfriend's and my friend" Maya admitted.

"If you want anything to happen between us, it has to come from you. And only when you're unattached. I will not be the guy who went after his mate's ex, so if something does happen, we tell Draco first…no secrets" Bradley said firmly, no chance for argument, his tone made that clear.

"Who said anything about breaking up with Draco? No offence, but I'm hoping this is just a crush that will blow over in a few days" Maya told him, truthfully.

"No offence, but I think you're being awfully naïve. What if it isn't just a crush? Do you really want to spend your whole life with just Draco? If you don't give this a chance you could forever wonder "What if?" or some other cliché bullshit like that" he said and Maya resisted the urge to giggle at what was just Bradley, nothing more, nothing less. "Of course, you could marry Draco and live happily ever after, but do you really want that? I get that you love him, but don't you want to experience life to its fullest before settling for one person. Merlin knows that Draco has "sown his wild oats" so to speak; shouldn't you give it a go? It's just an option, think about it" Bradley finished and walked off without another word.

Maya had never seen him so serious, she hadn't thought about any of that. Bradley had certainly given her a lot to think about. Should she give other guys a go first or was Draco the one for her? The problem was Maya wasn't sure and that was probably where all her problems lay. Well, there and in a deliciously sexy teen dressed as a lion cub.

Before she could dwell too much on her now complicated love-life, she was pulled out into the middle of the common-room which was full of gyrating bodies. "Hey! How come you weren't dancing?" Cho asked her, well more like screamed at her, over the loud music.

"Emmm…I was talking to someone but the conversation ended, then you pulled me in here" Maya explained vaguely. She presumed that Cho had already had a few cups of Firewhiskey as she didn't question Maya on her less than informative answer.

"Whatever" Cho said nonchalantly, slight slur in her voice. Maya decided that she was most definitely drunk. "Let's PARTY!" Cho screamed the last bit. This elicited a shout from the crowd and everyone continued their dancing and drinking.

Maya decided to just go with it and began dancing wildly with Cho. It was fun, Maya realised, just letting go. Maybe she should have her drink now, Cho seemed happy, right? She walked over to the drinks table and picked a beverage. Maya was certainly not spoilt for choice; there was Firewhiskey or some purple punch. She decided that the Firewhiskey was probably the safer option, as she had no idea what was in the punch.

She drank it slowly, not wanting to get drunk only twenty minutes into the party. All her problems came rushing at her all at once and she decided to get another drink. Maybe she wouldn't think about it if she drank enough.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

Maya's plan had worked, she wasn't thinking about Bradley at all. It had taken six cups of Firewhiskey to get to that stage, but Maya still deemed it as a success. She was currently dancing with Cho who was equally as, if not more, inebriated than she was.

The friends were laughing and playing around when Maya felt two arms wrap around her waist and she saw Cho leave. Maya was about to panic but then the all too familiar voice of her boyfriend stopped her. "Hey love, I heard you had quite a bit to drink" Draco whispered in her ear.

This sent shivers down her spine and she relaxed into Draco's arms. "Just a little bit" Maya replied, jokingly. They both knew she had drunk a lot more than she should have. Draco chuckled a bit and kissed her neck, which produced a small moan from Maya. He twisted her around in his arms and started placing feather-light kisses on her neck and jaw.

Maya really enjoyed this; she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could stay standing, she didn't trust her knees right now due to a mixture of alcohol and Draco's attentions. "Why don't we go up to our room, baby?" Draco whispered huskily. Maya couldn't bring herself to speak and just nodded her head.

As discreetly as two intoxicated people could, they made their way out of the common room and up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dormitories. When they entered the room Maya went directly over to Draco's bed and removed her shoes. In her words they were "cute, but fucking sore after a while".

Draco followed her over and removed his own shoes, the shades, the suit jacket and the tie. In his words it was "too stuffy to keep all of it on". When Maya had taken off her shoes she climbed onto the bed fully and lay down. She was sober enough to realise what was possibly about to happen.

Maybe Lavender had been right when she had said "You are sooooo getting some tonight". But was Maya ready to "get some"? She wasn't sure and she didn't really want to have her first time with Draco, or anyone actually, to be when she was unsure of her feelings about another guy. All thoughts were taken out of her head when Draco began kissing her neck again, it was her one weakness.

He moved so he was lying on top of her but kept his weight off of her by supporting himself on his elbows which lay on either side of Maya's head. Draco continued his ministrations causing Maya to moan his name softly. She had no idea just what her little moans were doing to him…well until she felt what they were doing to him.

Maya moved her head so their faces were lined up and she kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet; when they broke apart Draco looked into her eyes seeing a myriad of emotions. He saw what he thought was love, happiness and what he most definitely recognised…lust.

Draco dived back in again and kissed her, taking her breath away. Their mouths moved together passionately. Draco nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Maya decided to tease him and didn't open her mouth, denying him. Draco almost moaned in frustration when she denied him after he did it again. The things this girl did to him!

He moved one hand below her dress so it was resting on her mid-thigh and the other hand just below her breasts. This caused Maya to gasp at the sudden tingles she felt rushing through her from where he touched her. Draco took this opportunity and his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Maya arched up into him when his hand moved on top of her breast.

She began unbuttoning his white shirt, her hands were shaking slightly but she managed it. When it was completely unbuttoned she pushed it so the shirt was off his shoulders. Draco broke apart and sat up so he was straddling her legs. He took off his shirt the rest of the way and then they were kissing again.

This time Draco placed one hand back on her breast and the other on the exposed part of her midriff. He ran his hand over her toned stomach, gently trailing his fingers underneath the light material covering her bellybutton. Maya shivered at the amazing sensations, he made her feel warm, safe and loved.

The other hand began massaging her breast and playing with her nipple. This caused Maya to arch off the bed again, this time rubbing against Draco's…predicament, causing him to let out a groan. Maya ran her hands down his chest and over the front of his trousers.

He was very hard and as she felt along his length she realised that he was also quite long. Maybe it was just her virgin mind, but she didn't think that they were all that big. Draco let out a moan at her explorations and using this as encouragement she tried to undo the button of his trousers.

Draco came back to his senses then. "Love, we can't do this" he told her. Maya's expression changed from one of excitement to one of hurt.

"What? Why not? What did I do wrong?" she asked. Did he know how she felt, or at least how she thought she felt about Bradley?

"You did nothing wrong" he said immediately. "I'm just not going to take your virginity while you're drunk" he said. It looked like the decision Maya was trying to make earlier had been made for her.

"Do you want to go back down?" he asked her, afraid he had made her angry by refusing.

"No, I just want to stay up here" she told him and cuddled into the pillows. She understood why he wouldn't do it, but she kind of wished that they did have sex. Maybe that would clear things up for her. With those thoughts she fell asleep in the arms of Draco.

T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE-T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE- T,SWE

The next morning Maya woke up with a banging headache, it was the worst one she had ever had! _"This must be a hangover"_ she thought. Maya groaned and rolled over; instead of cuddling closer to her boyfriend she landed on the cold side of the bed. Where was Draco gone?

At that thought she heard giggling, yes giggling, coming from the other occupants of the room. She opened her eyes and saw Draco, Theo and Blaise all sitting on the latter's bed staring at her and giggling like little girls.

"What's so amusing? Because right now I don't find a lot amusing and that tittering noise emanating from the three of you sounds like nails on a chalkboard, so if you don't tell me what's so funny I may have to remove a few organs from your bodies and I'm not talking about kidneys" Maya threatened and the three teens winced as their imaginations raced, thinking of the possible punishments.

"Well we just found your first hangover a little funny" Theo admitted quietly. This caused the other two to retreat further onto Blaise's bed, knowing what was coming.

"Oh you find the fact that I feel like my head is about to combust funny, do you?" Maya asked with venom in her voice.

Before Theo could shove his foot any further up his own arse, Draco interjected. He handed Maya a small potion that was a slightly pink colour and said "Drink this. It'll make you feel a lot better".

Maya was about to argue but realised that this potion would make her headache go away so she closed her mouth and took the potion off of Draco, giving him silent thanks with her eyes. He just nodded and watched her drink the potion, a grimace on her face because of the offending taste.

Once the potion had taken affect Maya was in a much better mood and the group began chatting about the great night they had had. Maya's mood fell again when Blaise said something that made her heart drop.

"So Maya, Bradley has a bit of a crush on you, right?"

**Hey peoples :P so there is going to be a bit of drama next chapter I think ;) any suggestions? Leave them in your review :P remember reviews make me write faster and they inspire and help me so…review PLEASE! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, just a bit of fun really. Once again I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner :(**


End file.
